Your soul & mine
by Maggie-48
Summary: Princess Emma is betrothed to Graham since she was 16, she is okay with it until she meets Captain Killian Jones and she falls for him. She will do anything for him, will she run away and leave the princess life behind?
1. Chapter 1

Emma was the product of true love, she knew that but her parents had to make sure she had someone to marry once she turned 16, they wanted to make sure she didnt get into the wrong man´s arm. She didnt like the idea at all but there wasnt much she could do. Graham was a prince for some other kingdom, Emma only accept it because she knew he was young enough, well he was older than her, for sure. She was 16 and he was 23 but with those old creepy kings being around there, 6 years were nothing.

She wasnt happy about that, but her life was completely normal, just a princess life. She finally met Graham when she was almost 20, he was good looking and nice, and she come to like him after a few months, she let him kiss her, not too passionate though, it was not correct, she was a princess. He wanted to take things further but she wouldnt let him. She tried too hard to convince herself that she could come to love him someday, she tried to tell herself that she loved kissing him and that her body wanted him. Yeah, maybe a bit but she never lost control, she would always make him stop when it was too much.

She was naive in that territory, she hadnt been much away from the castle and she only had kissed, pecks to some other princes on some balls, sneaking around the castle but nothing more. Graham wasnt her first kiss, it was actully a kid named Neal (but she knew his real name was Bae), he was running away from his father when he came to her castle, he was nice and cute, she liked him because she felt for him, he was alone and sometimes she felt alone too in that big castle. The kiss was special but they were only 15, just kids and short after, he ran away again he sensed that his father was about to find him, he spent more than 6 months on the same place and she never heard of him again, she hoped he could find home and happiness.

Emma´s parent told about true love since she remembered but being betrothed to a person you met almost 4 years later didnt fit to the true love story at all. Emma started doubting if her parents told her a real story at all, or just made bed-story , and if they were telling the truth, she certainly didnt believe that it could happen to her, not at all, but she was a princess and she duties and resposabilities so she would do what she had to. That was until she met him, the fearsome pirate.

It was a normal afternoon, when she came to the castle from the garden and she crushed against his body, all it took was for her meet his face, his eyes, Oh god those beautiful eyes! for her blush like a tomato, she smiled foolish and she couldnt find words, her heart beating faster than ever and she wasnt even moving, she couldnt even breath like she normally did, she was making a fool out of herself.

"Sorry, my lady"- he said a big smile too

Oh god! His voice, his accent. She had to look down and fight to find words again

"It- its okay, i wasnt looking. Im sorry"- she said shyly

"Captain Jones and you are...?"- he was suprised at her answer

"Emma"- she look down and thought twice and correct herself –"Princess Emma"

"Oh, my apologies, your highness"- he leaned his head down

"No need, Captain"- she kept talking, she didnt want him to leave-" what are you here for? Never seen you before"

"Your father asked me a favour, you will see me around for a while, princess. Sorry about that but im a pirate and gold is my weakness"- he said playfully

"A pirate? Never met one before, you are for sure a good looking one"- she blushed when she realized what she just said, looking down –"i will look forward to see you around"

"Emma, what are you doing? I need to talk to you"- her mother said, breaking the spell around them

Emma gave him a big but shy smile, getting his back and parted ways. He was so hot, he was special she couldnt explain. She was so exicted to having him around, a pirate? He was a pirate but she didnt care, she felt something, something she never did before and she wanted him close, god she wanted him closer that she ever wanted someone before and she would not let this feeling disappear, she wouldnt let him go away.

A/N: thanks for reading! hope you like it-

There will be answer, why Snowing think Graham is a good person and why they chose him and also why they even would make Emma to get betrothed to only 16 and maybe you will hear from her bother- If you have questions, keep reading you will have the answeres. THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was nothing but stubborn when she believed or wanted something, she would not rest until she got it and now, that something wasnt a thing but a someone.

Him, she wanted him but not only his body, she felt something words couldnt explain and she damn enjoyed that feeling, she want to know about him, to get to know him herself and she wouldnt let anything or anyone get in her way.

She took every chance she got to talk to him, specially if they were alone but the fact that her parents or her friends were around wouldnt stop her, she just loved hearing his voice, seeing his eyes, being close to him, just talking to him felt amazing.

It didnt take too long for her to give in on need to touch him and when her hand reached for his, it felt so incredible. She never wanted to touch and be touched by someone that much before, she need the touch, that was all it took for her to realized that this was a dangerous game. She had kissed guys and she had kissed Neal and Graham countless times but those kisses and touches couldnt never compare to how it felt his skin on hers, and she hadnt kiss him yet, but she wanted to, more than ever and she would get it.

Its been only 7 days since she met him but she was sure of her feelings, couldnt put a name of them but she felt something and she loved it.

That afternoon she saw him alone on the kitchen and she walk toward him

"Hi, Captain. Everything okay?"- she asked getting closer to where he was standing

"Princess, i didnt see you coming. I just cut my hand with a knife and i wanted to find something to clean it but i couldnt"- he said

"Emma, call me Emma and i can help you with that"- she said, trying not to be too flirty to not push him away

"I dont think your parents would be okay with me calling your name, highness"- he said smiling

"Well, they named me that, why it would bother them someone calling me Emma"- she walked closer-"but, well... we could keep it a secret if you want to"- she said smiling

"Are you sure it would be okay"- he flirted back

"Yep, can i call you, your name then too?"

"yes, Pri- Emma, call me Killian if you want to"- he said smiling, and not walking away

"Well, Killian (his name sounded so good in her lips) let me help you with this"- she took his hand and made him follow her (she tried not to blush on the way she felt about touching him again)

She was careful for no one to see them talking alone, she taking his hand when she took him upstairs to a guest´s room

"What are we doing here, Emma?"- he asked unsure of what she was trying to do. She made him sit on the bed and walked to the bathroom

"What do you think? I will clean your cut hand"- she came with some cleaning stuff, she took his hand again and cleaned it and covered it. She keep her eyes on his, so beautiful eyes they thought of the other one. And she couldnt help but lean closer and kiss his hand.

"Emma"- he whispered

"Killian"- she smiled back, teasing

And she let his hand fall to his side and lean over until her lips were almost touching his

"I want this" and she moved until she felt his sweet lips on hers, they stayed still but she needed more and her tongue licked his botton lip and he gave in and opened his mouth to her favour, she didnt doubt, sitting on his lap as much as her dress would let her and kissed him, passionate and like her life depended on it, His answer didnt take too long , he made her stand up, walking her against the wall and devouring her and she enjoyed every second of it. She surprised herself when she didnt make him stop, she didnt want him ever to stop, in fact she wanted more, she needed more but she was a princess, a betrothed one, so when he pulled away she let him.

"I dont think this is proper for a princess to do, specially not a betrothed one"- he said, breathless

"Who are you, my dad? I thought you were a pirate, dont pirate steal without second thoughts?"- she said, rolling her eyes

"Im pirate but i believe in good form and steal not woman, i only take them if they want to be taken, love"- making her sigh, when he said it "love"

"Didnt i seem willing to you?"- she said, not moving, they were still very close

"You are just looking for adventure and you are playing with fire, Princess"- he said, walking away "taking a man, a pirate to a bedroom and kissing him, you are lucky i play in good form, another one wouldnt stop and maybe even would take you against your will"- he said serious

"Lucky me... i just knew you wouldnt, i trusted my gut"- she said, trying no to panic at his words, because he was damn right- "And you gave in and seemed to enjoyed it"

"I never said i didnt, love. But im here for bussines"- he said

"Its so wrong to have a bit of pleasure too?"- she grinned, grabbing his coat and pulling him closer "Tell me, you dont want to kiss me again ...and i will let you go"

"Emma"- with that she pulled him to her again, kissing him hard and only breaking apart when she couldnt breath anymore

"It feels so amazing, i dont want to stop. No one had never kissed me like this, Killian"- she said , breathless pressing her forehead against to him

"Not even your betrothed?"

"You know how it works, i met him 4 years later. And no, he doesnt kiss like this or at least i never felt that way- kiss me, Killian, please" she begged

"someone could be looking for us and find us here, Emma"

"Okay, meet in the stable in one hour, i know somewhere we can go, but please, just one more time"- she smiled

When he didnt answered but either moved away, she did it, knowing that he was only making sure she wanted this as much as he did. They kissed as long as they could again.

"Will you meet me?"- her eyes begging

"Okay, i will. We need to talk"- he said before caressing her face and moving away from her, letting there, breathless alone. She wanted to kiss him so bad but she never expect for it to feel this amazingly good, she wanted more, how she could stop now?

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.-...-..

When he met her later, she made them took 2 horses and lead him to an old little house inside of her castle territory but still away for no one to see them or interrupt them. Well it was more like a big room with a nice bed and a kitchen.

"Emma"- he started but she didnt let him finish when she kissed him again

"Oh god, this feels so good, i coulnt wait any longer"- she said before kissing him again

"Emma, i can here to talk actually"- he said after they broke apart

"About?"

"This is wrong, are you sure about this? You are princess, what about your reputation, your parents, your betrothed?"- he said as he sitted on the bed

"Why do you care about that? I sure be on worried, not you!"- she kept going after he gave a look and silence- "I never felt this way before, i never did this before... its just , i cant explain it-"

"a connettion"- he added

"yeah, that and some much more. Can you feel it, do you feel it too"- she asked unsure

"yeah, love i do. Thats why im concern about this"- he said, looking at her eyes, while she stood next to close between his legs

"Im princess, im princess... everyone keeps saying that but i do not care! I have feelings, i have ideas, i have dreams! People only want me to do what im supossed to do and it was fine, i was fine with it... until i met you"- she said, walking closer to him again

"I understand how you feel... You have this thing, i just dont want you to regret later. You will have to marry in a few months, you are almost 21 and once im bussines with your father, i will leave. Im a pirate , Emma. And Princesses and pirates are only a nice tale"- he said

"Lets... not think, okay? I want to know you, you know who you are, to be close to you and just enjoy this. I will give what i can and you will give me what you can give, its that fine?- she said, smiling

"We have a deal then, Emma"- and he kissed her again. They spent over 2 hours there, kissing and talking, she asked him about his adventures and he asked her about her life, and something that never did before, what did she want, what did she dream or truly need, being like that with him felt so good, she couldnt believed it. It felt like they met from another life, so intimate but didnt do other kissed, passionate but just kissing.

Her whole life she thought she had to find true love like her parents but then she believed it would never happen but being with him like this, it felt like he could read her mind and her body and her heart, maybe not true love but she felt like she just found her soul mate.

-...-...-..-...-


	3. Chapter 3

They spent almost 4 weeks like that meeting in their secret place, kissing, holding hands and talking , talking alot about their life, their past and even dreaming about each other´s future.

He told her how he turned into a pirate, about his brother and the corrupted king, about neverland. He told her about his childhood, his ran away father and the death of his mother, he told her about dreaming on being heroe with his brother once.

And she told him about how she felt on being on the big castle, how lonely it was until she met Neal, and what happened to him, and then they made her take Graham or when they finally met, she told him about her fears, not having freedom, never knowing the world, real world. Being unhappy forever, having to marry without love, having to give her body over and over, like she was a whore and having more than a few kids, that hopefully would make her hide her sadness.

Talking to him like that,lying in the bed, playing with each others hand or him playing with her hair or her playing with the bottons of his vest, it felt so natural, so home. It was amazing, sometimes she didnt even need to finish a sentence for him to understand or sometimes he would find the words to finish for her, he would read her so well and she wasnt scared, she wasnt scare of showing her deep secrets to him.

With the time passing on, it made harder to hide to small smiles, the gazing, the blush, the need to reach for each other infront of her parents and the rest of the people. A few times, they were almost caught being too close, or touching each others hand or hair but she couldnt care any less, she always made sure to be close to him, sitting next to him on the table and grabing his hand under it, she couldnt resist it and he let her.

Everything was too perfect to be real and well that when her parents announced that Graham was coming to visit, it was dinner time and Emma always choked when they said it, never letting go of Killian´s hand under the table and he started caressing it when he could see she was upset.

"Arent those wonderfull news, Emma?"- her mother said

"Yeah, wasnt he supossed to be here for the ball, 1 month from now?"- Emma asked, annoyed

"Well, arent you happy to see your betrothed, honey?"- Charming asked

"We thought it was really good"- Snow said and Emma knew it!- they werent that good at hiding after all, they probably didnt know but they could sense the actrattion, at least. And what they did? bring the betrothed, fuck!- she was so angry, she was getting red

"Im sorry, i think i forgot to do something really important if you excuse me"- she fake smiled

"Emma you havent finish"- Snow said

"A princess reponsabilities, what can i do?"- she said sarcastically and she left, almost running to their secret place, and slept herself crying waiting for him.

"Sleep tight, my princess"- he whispered, carissing her haird. And she jumped when she felt him.

"Why it took you so long?"- she asked half asleep

"Sorry, your father wouldnt let me go"- he said

"I hate them, i fucking hate them! They had to ruin everything!"- she yelled, feeling her tear coming again

"We knew this would happen, Emma. You are brothered, months from a wedding and im pirate, when my bussines is done , i will leave. We were only lying to ourself, darling"- he said, sad

"no, we werent lying. We feel this, this feeling isnt a lie. I like Graham but i dont love him, i dont even like him like that. Just the idea for his hands on me..."- she cut herself when she saw the anger in his face and his white fits

"Theres nothing we can do, Emma"

"I dont want him, i dont want anyone but you. Take me, Killian. Ruin me for this stupid wedding, ruin me for another man"- she begged

"Emma, thats what you really want? Your first time to be just to ruin your wedding, you deserve better than that. Thats what you have been doing with me all this time?- he asked her

"No! Of course not! I feel for you and you know it. I- I think could fall for you, i think i might already love you, Killian"- she said looking at his eyes

"Emma, i havent been a pirate for that long but im a pirate, love and i will die as one. Theres not other way, im sorry" he stood "You should wait for your betrothed and maybe you will see that this, us didnt mean anything to you"- and he walked away

"Killian, please! Dont leave me. I need you!- she was crying

"Dont cry, Emma, please. The last thing i ever wanted was to hurt you. We shouldnt have dont this"

"NO! Dont say that you regret it! I will never regret falling for you. Even if you didnt take my body, only a few weeks , i was happy because of you. And if you dont take my maidebhood, you still ruinned me for anybody else. My body, heart and soul belong to you now, its too late , Killian Jones"- she said, while tears fell around her face

"Theres nothing, we can do, love"- we wipped her tears

"Dont leave me, thats all im asking, please"

"I will have to leave eventually Emma"

"We will think about it when the time comes, we will find a way, please. Dont give up"- she begged

"I never give up without fighting, love. Just the thought of someone else having you, taking you. I just" she cut him when she pulled him to her and kiss him

"I dont want to feel anyone but you" – she gives a smile –" you can take me, if you want to"

"No, we will do this the right way. If we are meant to be, we will do it. When i take you, it will be because we love each other and we need to make love, not for another reason than that"- he said, smiling

"I already love you, Killian"- she kissed him, he didnt say it back but she understood, the last person he loved was his bother and he lost him, if he said that he loves her now and later has to leave her, it would break him forever and she didnt want that either.

"I love you and i will never love someone else, i promise you"- she said, praying that he would see it because theres no way it would happen. She was telling the truth, she was ruined already but she couldnt be happier about it. He was her first love and hopefully soon, he would her first man too "kiss me, Killian and make me forget"

And he did, he kissed slowly and tender, like never before. She would feel that he loved her too, even if he didnt say it, she knew it. They fell into the bed and they kissed and kissed and couldnt stop, he went a little further and started kissing her cheeks, her nose and later her neck, licking, sucking and biting on her skin. She couldnt help but moan and whisper "I love you, Killian"- she just loved how it felt the sound of those 3 words coming from her mouth but more importantly coming from her heart and her body.

Her body was burning and she needed so much more, she never thought it would feel like this, to love and want someone this bad. She just wanted to rip their clothes off and feel him inside of her but then he kissed her softly on her lips and stopped, breathless and blushing like her.

"When you kiss me and touch... it feels so amazing, i dont want you to stop"- she said with lust

"I wish we didnt have to stop, darling. But i told you already, when we do it, it will be because we feel its the perfect moment, and now its not"-he gave a peck.

"Ok, captain. We will do as you say, as long as you stay with me and love me. Everything will be okay"- she said snuggling into his neck

"Everything will be okay... we should go, you need to rest, Emma"- he said hugging tighter

"Can... can we stay?"- she got her head up to look at him "To sleep, just sleep. If i go to my room, i wont be able to stop thinking of this, and thinking of you and missing you. I wanna fall asleep in your arms, Killian. Will you let me?"- she asked shyly

"Okay, love but we will have to leave early before someone can see us, is that okay?"-

"Yes!"- she said fast , getting out of bed to take her dress and only keep her sleeping gown "what, you wanted me to sleep with that?"-she asked

"Of course not, but you could warn me!"

"Oh, Captain Jones hadnt seen a woman in sleep clothes before"- she teased, getting in the bed under the covers

"Im starting to feel like sleeping on the floor, right now"- he said back

"Floor is all yours, pirate"- trying not look affected at him taking his shoes and vest of slowly

"well then..."- he started

"No, im just kidding! Coming here, silly! I said i wanted to sleep in your arms"- she laughed

And he did, he went under the covers with her and taking her in his arms, her head on his chest and his hand on her hair. It took a while for them to fall sleep, but together like this, felt safe and good, so good. If someone would tell Emma that she would fall for hard for a pirate while being betrothed to another, she would had laugh so hard, but now there she was there, falling asleep on his warm arms and she wouldnt change it for anything. Those stories, love stories that she had heard her whole life didnt do justice to what truly loving someone and feeling loved was like, because yes, for the first time she completely believed she could find her own true love and a happy ending, she is sure that in his arms, she already found it.

"Good night, my princess"- he kissed her hair

"Night, my lover"- she smiled and snuggled further into his embrace, this would be the best night of her life, and all because of him, because of Killian Jones


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning, Captain"- Snow said when Killian came to the living room where she was having tea with her husband and daughter

"Your majesties"- he said back and turned –"Princess" – trying really hard not to smile too big

"Captain"- Emma said smiling, she couldnt help it – "Did you sleep well"- she asked and really she was getting sick to have to fake those stupid questions because she damn knew how he slept last night, his body pressed against hers.

After that first night, she couldnt stop herself from sneaking out her room and going to their secret place, Killian didnt like it much first but after a few nights, sleeping apart was not possible anymore. Killian would get out of his room and knock her room´s door 3 times so she knew she had to wait 10 or 15 minutes to go the stables (she never waited more than 12), she would take a horse, not hers just in case someone saw it out, and go around to find him in another horse, riding alone in the dark wasnt safe for a princess and him as a gentleman waited for her to go to their place together.

They would lay in bed talking and laughing, and fantasized about going way, adventuring together, sailing for months and even how it would be living on the castle, Killian being a prince, her prince, ruling the kingdom together, her parents and the whole town reaction if- when they find out about them,they always dream about a future together, prince and princess or pirates life until they fall asleep, everynight. It felt so amazing to share this feeling with him, she was just Emma, not the princess acting in a proper way. It was like if she was getting to know herself, she allowed herself to dream and to tell what crossed her mind without fear, he made her feel that way, he made her happy.

"Very well, theres nothing like having a very warm bed to sleep, i must confess"- he said looking at her and she knew he wasnt talking about the real bed and made her blush a little

"Well Jones, i heard the person we talked about is in the town now, you shoud go to check it"- Charming said

"Okay, on it then. Until later"- Killian said to them, the last person looking at Emma and he walked out

"Oh, if you excuse me"-Emma said and stoop up "I will be right back, im gonna get some water"- and she moved.

She found him leaving in hallway and pushed him against a wall, hiding to the view

"So you are leaving?"- she said, her body pressed against him

"Yeah, i will be back later, beautiful. worry not"- he said and peck on her lips

"Promise?"- she said unsure

"On my heart, princess" and he kissed her

"I will miss you, very much. Come back to me soon, please?"- she said after breaking apart

"As soon a possible. Miss me, love. I will be thinking of you"- he kissed her again and left

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

"I heard you were back, why it took you so long?"- she said before kissing him hard, she did miss him

"mmm, i had something to take care off. I thought you were busy with your mother and friends"- he said, trying to recover his breath

"Yeah, but nothing is more important than you. I waited the whole morning and missed you at lunch"- she told him, while touching his lips

"Missed me that much, princess? I knew i was very irresistible but you suprise me"- he teased

"Dont try to hide that you miss me too. You did, right?"- she asked unsecure of his answer, silly her

"Every minute, love"- and he kissed her, trying for her to feel it

"I love you, Killian"- she said smiling and snuggled into his neck, feeling his warm body against hers. She couldnt believe how good it felt, and how much she actually loved him. God! This would be such mess when people find out about them. The princess and the pirate but she loved him and she wouldnt want it any other way but sometimes it was scary but what it scared her the most, was how much she needed him, just like then, he was out for 5 or 6 hours and she felt like counting the minutes for his come back, she knew there was not turning back for what she felt, and just thinking about being away from him, not seeing him or touching him anymore killed her inside. She would rather to die before letting that happening, she would never let that happen.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.-...-...-...-.-...-...-...-

8 days later, they were having lunch. Emma sitting beside him on the table touching his hand as much she could, trying to hide the blushing, when they heard some noises coming from the front .

"Someone is coming"- Charming said and they all went to check on it, Killian was the last one feeling this might not be good.

"Graham! You got his earlier!" Snow said, going to hug him "Its so good to see you"- she was really happy

"Its nice having you back, son"- Charming said, shaking his hand

"Princess"- Graham said, smiling at Emma, who unintentionally took a step back when she first saw him and turned around searching for Killian but he wasnt there.

"Its nice to see you again, Graham"- she said smiling, because it was, its not like she hates him or something. He was nice and a good person and this wasnt his fault, it isnt like he chose to marry her either way and certainly not his fault that his betrothed had fallen for certain dashing pirate.

Graham took her hand and kissed it, making Emma give him a little smile and thats exactly when Killian walked throught the opened door. Emma turned to look at him and she made Graham let go of her hand right away

"Graham"- Charming said- "This is Captain Killian Jones, he is working with us for a very important mission for this kingdom"- "Killian this is..."

"The princess´s betrothed"- he finished and looked at Emma and said " Your highness"

"You are a... a pirate"- Graham said, not sounding too happy about it

"Yes, he is staying here with us"- Emma said, faking a smile at him

"I will let you do and be back later"- Killian said and walked away

"Lets go inside"- Charming told them and Graham took some of his stuff, giving time for Emma to walk after Killian

"Killian"- she said softly, after stopping him by grabbing his arm

"Go back to your duties, princess"- he said and walked away


	5. Chapter 5

Emma and her parents went to the living room and sat on the Couch having some tea and listening to Grahams stories. He told them about the passed months, his parents, his kingdom and the things he did. It was nice, almost nice enough for Emma to stop thinking about Killian and counting the minutes to go and talk to him, well that maybe would be possible if she didnt love him that much, but she did and she hated the hurt in his eyes and the way that his leaving broke hers. She wanted to excuse herself and leave but that wasnt possible.

"So, lets have a walk"- Graham said to her and she noded and led the way out to the garden. The walked a while without speaking, but that wasnt something strange and he broke the silence when they walked away enough.

"So, how have you been all this time. Something´s changed?

"Oh if you only knew.."-she said "so many things had changed, actually"- she said

"share!...like what"- he asked

"i couldnt put it into words, and if i did, you probably wouldnt understand"- she gave him a sad smile

"its okay, we will have the rest of our lifes to share after the wedding"- he told her and just the thought of breaking his heart made her upset (would make her sad if she really believe he loved her but he didnt) but just the thought of it being real broke her heart into pieces, she couldnt let that happen... "So, you are exicted about you birthday ball, i guess"- he said after she didnt answer him

"I suposs i could be"- she said, picturing herself with a beautiful dress and dancing with Killian. Just one dance with him would make the whole night worth it.

They walked and talked about this and that, nothing deep and nothing too nice, not to Emma when her mind was ocuppied with someone else. She would usually put her arm about his while walking but not this time, it didnt feel correct and when they sat on the bench for a little while, she kept the distance, begging for him to not try to kiss her and he didnt, maybe he could feel her distance.

When they finally got back to the castle´s back door, after a nearly 1 hour talked, she told him she would go to her room because she was tired.

She saw Killian watching at them when they were laughing at something silly that Graham said after the goodbye and Emma walked away and went inside of her room. She walked around her room, she fucking hated this situation. She probably should feel bad because she was kinda cheating on Graham but she really felt like she was cheating on Killian or her own feelings for the matter. She hated being a princess more every second.

-...-...-...-...-...-...

"Killian, we need to talk"- she said breathless leaning against the door of his bedroom

"What are you doing here!"- he yelled at her, yes he was really angry –"Someone could see you, you wanna get me killed, princess!"- he asked standing from the bed

"Killian, please"- she begged "You think this isnt hard for me, that im actually happy?- she asked walking toward him

"You certainly didnt seem unhappy a moment ago"- he said, stepping back

"I love you, do you hear me? I love you, Killian"- she said with tears on her eyes

"Is that what you just said to you betrothed, princess? Did you let him kiss you when you were alone, did he touch you?"- he said walking closer, just to make her slap at him

"shut up! You are acting like an idiot!"- she yelled

"Make me"- he said and she pulled him against the door and kissed him, passionated and needy. He didnt kiss back right away but had to after she licked his lips and demanded his mouth opening, to led her tongue inside to explore his wet warm pit, she took his dark hair and pulled it between her fingers, needing him closer while pressing all her body against his.

She moaned when he led his tongue inside of her mouth this time, hands on her waist pushing with force against him. They break apart, breathless. Forehead against forehead

"Do i taste like i have been kissed?"- she asked, giving him a open kiss –"Does it feel like i want to be kissed by someone ... but you"- she said and pulled away to look at his eyes

"Emma"- he said –"Im sorry, i know this isnt your fault. I know you but"- he walked away "Seeing you with someone else, i just cant..."

"Killian"- Emma tried to tell him

–"This is wrong and stupid"- he could see the hurt in her eyes –" You and me, this is impossible. Me being jealous and hurt because of the kingdom´s princess spent some time with her betrothed"- he laughed of himself –"Im an idiot, just leave and forget this ever happened, i will do the same. Im a pirate and pirate and princesses dont fit"- he finished

"No! – I wont leave and i wont let you leave! – I wont forget, i will never be able to forget you and i know you wouldnt either!"- she walked to him again "I wont let them take away our hapiness, so please dont you let them either, killian"- she begged

"Emma, this is the best for you... Im not worth it, i cant give you nothing..."- she cut him and pushed him against the wall and kissed him again, this time harder than before, she needed to show him how she felt about him, and hope that throught the kiss he would realize his deep feelings for her and wouldnt give up, after exploring his mouth and feeling his tongue, she did what she never allowed herself before, she went down to his neck and kissed it, licked it and sucked into her mouth, making him moan. After she took his hand and led them under her dress and moaned when she felt him against her bare breasts.

"Oh god"- she said when he massaged soflty each breast with his hands, kissing her neck. She was so damn wet and she needed him so bad. –"Killian, please"- she begged

And with that he let go of her and grabbed her face and kissed her lips, tenderly once more.

"Emma, we not gonna do this. Someone can come looking for you at any moment"- he told her and moved a step back, making her groan

"fine, i want you to know that i never let anyone kiss me like that, i never had someone´s tongue but yours in my mouth and certainly didnt let another touch, touch me like that... just you, i want just you to take me, Killian...Dont leave, please dont leave me. I love you"- she said, walking to him again

"I really dont know if i can do this, Emma. I dont know if we should do this"- he said to her

"Do you trust me? Do you believe in me?"- she asked, grabbing his face in her hands and looking at his eyes

"Aye, you know i do"

"Then believe in my love for you and trust me, we will find a way. We will find happiness together. Please... what did you said about a man unwilling to fight for what he wants..."- she said to him

" _who_ he wants...- deserved what he gets"- he finished, still hurt and unsure

"Then if you want me, if you love as i love you, dont give up, dont stop fighting... do it for me, please"- she couldnt help the tears on her eyes –"If you want me, i will tell them tonight at dinner"

"No, not like that. We will find the right way to do this, love. And i believe in you so i wont leave. God! I dont think i could live without you anymore. Woman, what have you done to me?- he asked.

He was a pirate, he had been for a few years after Liam but when it came to Emma he was still the man, the unsecure man of honour and he liked that she brings the best of him but is horrible at the same time because he feels she deserves better, maybe this isnt real, how could someone as special as her really love him, after everything he has done? How could a man like him be good for her? A princess and a pirate? How could this not end on a disaster? But then, the look in her eyes, begging for him not to leave her, begging for him to fight for her, and the love, he could see the love in her eyes, oh those beautiful green eyes. He felt he would die if he had spend a day without looking at them, without seing her smile, without kissing her. He would stay and fight as long as she wanted him.

"Are you saying that you are in love in me, pirate"- she smiled

"Wouldnt you like to know?"- he asked

"I certainly would"- she kissed him again for a really long time, as long as she could and later left to her room, careful for no one to noticed that she was missing or when she actually was.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Later that night, before dinner Emma tried to talk to Graham without actually saying it.

"Why do think we should this?- she said

"This?"

"get married, do you really want to?"- she asked

"Do we have a choice?"

"Im asking you"- Emma said

"This the best for our kingdoms, Emma. We will rule them together and helped our people"-he said proud

"What i dont want to, what if i want someone else?"- she asked

"Do you? If you do, it doesnt matter , we will have to do this... maybe with time we will come to love each other"- he said

"Im sorry, but what if i dont want to try"- she said

"Emma, we know each other, we are nice with each other, this is our duty, we have to do it"-he kept going –"I know it feels weird seeing each other after all that time apart, but now im here, you will know that we had do this and its okay before i leave again"- he ended

"What if i still dont want to when you have to leave?"- She asked him

"We will spend time and get to know each other, for real if when my time to leave come and you still dont wanna do this, i will let you go... but you will have to talk with your parents and mine, and deal with them. If they accept it, i wont try to stop you, deal?"- he said to her.

"If they dont accept it?"- she asked this time

"Well, then you wont have a choice but marry me"- he said

"I dont care if they accept it or not, if when you leave i dont change my mind and i tell them and they dont want to, i will lock myself my room forever or runaway"- she told him and she accepted the deal, she felt that if she could show him that she was 100% sure that she didnt want him, he would at least not try to convice his parents to fight for her and maybe her parents would take it easier and after a while let her be with the one that she did want, Killian Jones.


	6. Chapter 6

After Emma accepted Graham´s deal, she knew she would have to spend some time with him, not that she didnt have to before but now she will have to make him believe that she was actually trying, which she maybe would if she wasnt in love with someone else already but she couldnt tell him that, he was nice but hurting a man´s ego could end up really bad, and that would only make him wanna fight for her, just for his reputation or his kingdom´s or whatever and she would not risk it, she needed to show him that they werent meant to be, not matter how much time they spend together, so when he got closer she let him, she had to. It really needed to seem that she was open to them but she didnt expect that he would lean and kiss her. It was just a peck, not that she ever let him really kiss her before, and of course wouldnt now. She really wanted to push him away, it felt wrong and dirty but she stayed still, letting him press his lips to hers.

When he finally stepped back, she cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand, she couldnt help it, stepped back and looked around just to find Killian looking at them.

"Your parents are waiting for you, princess. dinner is ready" – Killian said

"Graham, can you give us a minute? I need to ask something to the captain"- she told him

"He is a pirate, Emma! Are you sure you should stay alone with him?... Do you this that is that correct?"- he asked warning her

"Just let me talk to him, can you? He is a gentleman"- she said annoyed, because he was actually saying that he would hurt her or something, she wanted punch him in that moment for kissing her while Killian was around and for saying that the man she loves could be a raper or worse.

"I think nothing more needs to be said, your highness"- he said, pressing his teeth together, fist on both hands, close enough for her to see the hurt and anger

"It was nothing, it meant nothing, i will explain it to you later, Killian"- she said almost wishpering

"You said you didnt want to be kissed by someone but me and i didnt see you fighting, princess- and its Captain for you"- he said

"Killian please, let me explain, later in our place!"- she begged

"Theres nothing to explain. Im going out, excuse me with your parents, your highness. And dont even wait for you me in your place. Im done"- he said without giving her a second to talk and leaving.

Emma couldnt help the tears rolling down but she had to go the dining room and pretend like the princess she was. She tried her best, or not but she didnt ate at all and excused herself as soon as possible. Later she went to her bedroom and let herself finally cry because maybe, he would really leave this time, maybe he was having sex with some whore rigth now, maybe she wouldnt able to convince him this time, maybe he was already on the water, leaving...leaving her.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Emma waited for a while, hoping everyone would be asleep already and she took a wench´s dress she had in her closet and some shoes and bagged them and left her room as every nigth, she went to their place, sad when she didnt find him there, he was serious this time. She waited enought just in case if he came back, he didnt. So she changed her gown to the wench´s dress she took from her maiden a while ago, she covered herself and left.

When she finally sneaked out of the castle, she felt lost. It was the first time she went out like this, alone in the middle of the night, she was scared, she dreammed so much about running away but it was with him, she wanted to see the world but now outside the safe walls of her castle for the first time, the world seemed too big, too dark , too dangerous for a princess because not matter where or when she will always be a princess. But that didnt stop her, she came for something and she wouldnt go back without it, him, without him.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Killian was really hurt and angry, a part of wanted to be happy if Emma changed her mind after seeing the prince, maybe it was good for her. She would have the life she deserves, in her castle, with her family; He didnt fit in that picture but he couldnt help the burn and pain inside of his heart, she said she loved him, how could she changed her mind so fast? Maybe she didnt, maybe there were an explanation but still hurt, maybe ending this now it was the best, before it was too late.

Who was he kidding to? Too late? It was already too late! He never said that he loved her, or that he was in love because it was scary, because the last person he loved died in his arms, because maybe she thought that what she felt was love, or maybe not even if they loved each other would be enough, and if he say it, it would be real. This feeling would take over him and he would have her or die and maybe she didnt want nor deserve neither of them, so he kept it inside but it was stupid trying to tell himself that his hurt was something less than a broken heart, because of the lost of a love. But he couldnt deal with all this, so he left, he needed to drink and forget for a while.

He went to town´s tavern and have some drinks with pirates there, until he saw someone who caught his eye. A woman, a beautiful woman but not just a woman- a pirate, she was a pirate. Killian has been doing the pirate thing for more than 3 years now but never met a pirate woman.

It didnt take to long for her to walk over to where he was sitting , alone now.

"Mind to share a drink, pirate?"- she asked

"Sit "- he said, showing at the empty chair

"Are you from here?"- she asked him

"No, but i´ve been around a little while now- havent see you before"- he said, intrigue for the look in her eyes

"No from here either" -she told him

"Where are you from? I must say im suprise of meeting a woman like you"- he said

"from nowhere, not from here, not from there thats why im a pirate, captain"- she smiled

"mmm you seem to be strong one, should i fear you?·- he asked

"no, if you dont make me mad!"- she answered-

"who are you running from, lass?- he asked this time

"what?" she said suprised

"You said you are from nowhere. It means you are running from something or someone, i go for the last one. Who is it?- he said

"a man from my past. Husband, he was my husband"- she responded

"Was him so bad? How he let go of a woman like you?

"He was a selfish coward, who never thought about me or what i needed"- she said angry and Killian could see pain and the lost in her eyes. She was still hurt.

"His lost, i say"- he drank his rum

"So... what do you say if we have a nightcap... somewhere else, captain"- she said, touching his leg

"mmm, sounds tempting. Sorry, lass, you are beautiful and badass, i like that, alot but im affraid that mind and body are taken"- he gave her an apologetic smile

"So does your heart, i guess. Im sure she is beautiful and very lucky"- she told him –"maybe in another life then"

"Yes, in another life it will be"- Killian said –" Your name is?"

"Milah... the name is Milah"

"Killian Jones"- he said and she kissed his cheek and left, so did he.

-...-...-...-...-...-...

He walked his way outside when he heard some fight, and he went to check and he saw a woman in trouble.

"What is going on here!"- he yelled

"She wants to go inside without paying me first" the man said

"Whats the pay, i will do for her"- Killian told him

"Oh im affraid that my pay can only come from her, captain"- the man laughed

"Leave her alone or you will regret it. NOW!"- he yelled and the man let go of her- "Are you okay, lass"- Killian asked her and she looked at him- "Emma?! What are you doing here!"

"Nothing that matters to you!" – she yelled at him and left him there.

-...-...

-...-...-...-...-...

A/N: yeah, thats just because i truly believe that if Killian met Emma before Milah, he would fall for Emma first (Sorry, Milah, i like you) just as i believe that if Emma met Killian before Neal (even Graham/August/Walsh), Killian would be Henry´s father.

And like i said there will be answers: why is this mission, why her parents when for the arragement marriage for Emma, why Graham and more!

THANKS FOR READING!


	7. Chapter 7

Emma walked inside of the tavern and sat on a table and asked for a drink, Killian followed her right after.

"Emma, what are you doing here!?"- he tried not to yell, specially her name –"Why did you get out of the castle, you could got hurt!"

"So, do you care now. I thought you said you were done!"- she said angry

"I still care about you.- if you wanted to come out, why didnt you ask your betrothed, love. You seemed having much fun with him earlier"- he said

"Stop! I told you i would explain it to you! Why you wouldnt listen to me, pirate!" = she yelled this time

"because maybe its better this way"= he said, looking down

"You are coward, you dont deserve my love"= she told him "and i own you nothing"

"You own me not to get kill or hurt because of me, Em-Swan" = he said after he looked around and saw a swan picture on a bottle of rum

"swan?"- she asked- "you didnt even seem to remember me when you were with that woman a minute ago. I was a fool thinking that you could actually feel something"= she told him

"oh, that!"= he said = "Did you see me kissing her, or leaving with her, swan?"

"No, but the look in your eyes... you liked her"= she whispered. Hurt

"She was interesting, there was something in her eyes. Hurt, sadness, i cant put a name on it"= he said, thinking

"You wanted her?"= she asked, hoping he wouldnt say yes

"If i met her before, probably" = he said= "but i said no, didnt i?"

"Did you?"= she asked

"Aye, i think i only want one now, sadly"= he said

"whys that sad?"

"because she is taken and i cant have her"- he said with pain

"you can have her if you want to, you would only have to say the word"- she smiled

"Maybe i just dont want to have her body"= he said

"i think you know you have her heart and love already"= she said back

"but we cant be together, she is gonna marry with someone else, someone like her"- he said back

"she is not gonna marry, unless she gets marry to the one she loves"= she told him

"Emma, Swan..."= he said and she took his hand on hers = "Do you really..."

"Yes, yes"= she looked into his eyes = "I love you, im totally sure and yes, i would do anything. If we have to face the world i will, if we have to run away i will too because i dont want to live without you, i cant"= she was almost crying = "so, please, stop fighting this and tell me that you love me and we gonna do this together"- she begged with her eyes

"I just need to be sure that you wont change your mind and regret it later, love. I dont want you to hate me for ruining your life"= he said

"What do you need for me to prove to you that im sure, its... take me, killian. Make me yours. Take me body because it belongs to you already"= she said

"This isnt about that. If i do, you will think thats all i want and it is not, Swan"= he told her

"Then tell me what do you want? My love? Its yours. My heart? It only beats for you. My thoughts? You are always in my head . My body wants you too, so tell me, what do you want?"

"I just want you to be happy, with me or not, love"

"I will only be happy with you and... about Graham, i allowed him kiss me because we made a deal if when his leaving time comes, i tell him that i dont wanna marry him, he will not fight for me. He will send me free, Killian"- she said smiling

"Why the kissing then"- he raised his brow

"Because i need him to believe and see that not matter how much i try , i couldnt love him, we would never be happy"- she told him

"How long, Em-Swan, how long do i need to see you with him?"- Killian told her

"It wont be long, i will make sure. I know you dont like it, but if want proof, just look how am i when i around him and how im when im with you and you will know how much i love you and how happy you make me" =she said = "Will you come back?"

"If you take me back"- he said, grinning

"Only if you make it up for me"= she said smiling

"What do you have in mind?"= he asked, smirking

"Well..."= she touched his leg under the table "make me have some fun"

"You want some fun?"= he grabbed her hand and walked her out of the tavern= "did you said something about fun, princess"= he said after pinning her against the wall on the alley

"Mmm, yeah , i think i did"= she said , their faces almost touching

"Take the lead, Swan"= he told her and she grabbed his coat and pulled him to her, his lips against her own and this whole body pressed against hers.

The kiss was deep, and they felt like devouring each others faces, tongue touching each other until they broke away, breathless.

They couldnt stop their hands moving, touching as much as they could. Emma grabbed his hair between her fingers and sucked his botton lip .

"Killian, please"- she begged, breathless

"What do you want, Love?- he asked, and started sucking her neck. Emma couldnt help herself and grabbed his ass, pressing his body closer, she moaned when she felt his hardness against her center throught his pants and her wench´s dress and start rubbing herself against him.

She latter took his hand on hers and guided it to her tights and he started caressing it softly while kissing and sucking her neck and kissing her mouth and then he wrapped her leg around his waist and then the other, giving her the chance to feel his erection throught her panties and his pants and with that she began to lick and suck his neck and he started cupping her breasts throught the cloth.

"Emma"- he whispered as if he couldnt stop himself

"Killian, please"- she begged

"We- we cant"- he said

"I...·- she thrust her center against his "Oh god, i need something, please" and guided his hand under the dress and he went under her panties, making her shiver and moan loudly –"Oh, god. Killian, please , i need you" . And he touched her there, where she needed him so bad

–" god! You are so wet! Do you want me this much?" – he said . and she nodded, he could see the lust and need in her eyes .-"Just a little something, love"- he said and circled her clit hard enough to make her cry out and thrust her hips into his hand.

"Dont stop, please"- she said and he kept kissing her lips, face and neck when she felt this electricity throught all her body and her inner walls contracting hard- "Oh god...oh god"- she said, breathless .

After her very first orgasm was done, she let herself fall against him, her head on his shoulder and then looked up and kissed him tenderly- "I love you"- kiss- "that was amazing, thank you!"-kiss

"Your welcome, darling"- he kissed her hair and hugged her "we should start going back now"

"But you!" – she said looking at his still hard erection

"Its okay, just lets walk and i´ll be okay"

"I dont wanna go back, just yet. Can we stay out for a while, they will not notice that im gone"- she gave him puppy eyes

"Okay, lets go to the docks then" – and the walked slowly until they got to the docks bench and sat there, lost in each other´s embrace, the cold air making his erection disappear.

"Killian... I- Nobody ever touched me like that, it felt amazing, oh god i wish we could do it again"- she said eager

"Glad to hear you enjoyed it, love"- he kissed her head-" i did enjoy it myself"

"Swan? Why did you call me swan over there"- she asked, looking up at him

"Have you heard about the ugly duckling story...Nobody liked him because he was different, he was special, he was beautiful but no one could really see it"- he said

"Yeah, i have"- she said back and looked at him again, waiting for him to explain

"Well, he is like you in a sense, you are beautiful and special, maybe people cant see how much but i do, i see who you really are, Emma"- he said, caressing her cheeck

"Really? Thats so beautiful! Aww , you are so sweet!"- she said tears in her eyes already

"Well"- he scratched the back of his head- "not, really... I saw a picture of a swan on a bottle and i thought it wasnt smart calling your name on a tavern full of pirate"- he said, holding his laugh and she punched his chest with the back of her hand –" But i meant it, it fits you and you are special and beautiful"- he continued and kissed her lips softly – "Do you like it? Swan"- he finished

"Yeah, im your Swan"- she said and kissed him again with a smile on her face

"good"

"Killian, i wanted you to know, what this actually means for me. I never thought i could love someone like this. I didnt believe i could find true love or any love near as my parents but now... I found you! And i love you, i love you forever"- she said, looking at his eyes

"I love you, Emma"- he said and kissed her

"You do?"- she said with a big smile

"Didnt you believe it already?"- he asked, surprised

"Hearing you say it, makes it real"- she smiled

"Its real, I love you, Emma"- he kissed her softly and hugged tight

And that was it, there were no other way for Emma to be happy but in his arms. That night, he touched her the way she never thought she could be touched and it felt so amazing, she wanted more, she wanted him to touch her and never let go but hearing him say it for the first time was as important to her because then she knew they would find a way, even if it was scary for both of them, they both knew what they needed and wanted and no matter how, when or where they would be together, they had to, there were not other way, they were each other´s happy ending.


	8. Chapter 8

Its been more than 2 weeks since Graham came to visit and Only a few more days for his leave. Things with him hadnt change much, he was nice, Emma liked him. As they had a deal Emma had to spend every afternoon with him whether it was in the garden, riding or at the library, it was okay, she needed some friends too. They had fun, she could not spend 24/7 with Killian even if she wanted to, so Graham was a good distraction for a few hours. He tried to kiss her once again but she stopped him, telling him that wasnt proper for them to do it and if he wanted to earn her love, not more touching or kissing, he didnt seem too happy about it but had not choice in the matter.

What Emma hated the most was that then she couldnt spend so much time with Killian during day time and even some nights she couldnt escape to their place, because it was not safe. She hated sleeping in her bed alone, that same bed that used to be safe and warm her whole life, after one single night with him was nothing but cold, big and lonely, but he was right they couldnt risk it.

It was one day after lunch time that Emma was making her way to the garden when she saw Killian and she couldnt help to go to him.

"hey stranger!"- she said, smiling

"Hello to you too" – he said, walking slowly closer to her

"Did you enjoy lunch"- she asked

"Not as much if i could have you as desert"- he said, flirting, curling her golden hair

"Mmm, if you can wait until after dinner, you can have your desert then!"- she said flirting back

"Are you saying that i can eat you, love?"- he said smirking

"You can do whatever you want with me, pirate"- she said and then she saw the tense look on his eyes and he stepped back, giving in distance between them.

She turned around and saw her betrothed coming to them

"Emma, what are you doing here with this ·pirate·"- he said angry

"We were just talking, what do you need?"- she answered, trying to control herself from yell at him or something.

"Thats not proper for a princess, and certainly not for MY betrothed princess" he said and grabbed her arm –"Lets go"

The gesture made Killian´s angry run throught all his body, no one should touch his love and for sure not treat her like that!. Emma felt the same and she shaked her arm from his hand.

"No, im having a good time here, if you need something we will talk later"- she tried to walk but Graham took her arm again, harder this time

"Emma...- you are coming with me!"- he ordered

"I think the princess said no!"- Killian couldnt help it and stepped closer facing Graham.

"She is MY princess, back off, pirate! - Or you will regret it"- Graham told him

"Who is gonna make me? You?"- Killian said laughing

"Stop!" – Emma yelled –"We are NOT married Graham! Im not a thing you can control, i will leave when i want to!"- she said and walked away from them , going to the stables alone.

-...-...-..- -...-...- -...-...- -...- -...- -...-...-...- -...-...

It didnt take too long for Killian to joined her in the stables

"Love, are you okay"- he asked her and she nodded- "Are you mad at me? Im sorry"

"No! Im not mad at you"- she said, looking at him and walking closer- "Its just...im thinking"

"What about exactly, Swan"- he asked. They were standing facing each other, close enough

"He knows, Killian. I will have to talk to him"- she said worried

"What makes you think that? If he does, i will be the one doing the talking, love"- he said back

"We could keep this from my parents but not from him, he has been watching us, he is not stupid!"- She said –"If he isnt sure is you, he knows that i have someone"-

"What do you want to do then? What do you want me to do, Emma"-

"Nothing, i will talk to him. His leave is close anyway, and i think our deal is done"- she said

"I will be around if you need me. Are you sure its safe for you to talk to him?"

"Yeah, dont worry, it will be okay. I see you later, I love you"- she said, gave him a peck and walked way.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-

"Graham, we need to talk"- Emma told him when she found in hall

"Emma, im sorry. I know i was wrong, i just dont like that pirate. I just dont like pirates at all"- he said

"This isnt about him or pirates, its about us and our deal"

"What about it"- he asked

"I think you are smart enough to see that i tried it but it didnt work, our deal is done, Graham"- she said

"I guess, but tell me the truth, theres someone else, right Emma?"

"Does it matter?"- she asked him

"It does to me, just tell me"

"Yes, i have feelings for someone else. Happy now?"- she said annoyed

"Who is him? A knight, another prince?"-

"Im not telling you that. So, are you ok with our deal being done?" she asked him, hoping he would say yes

"Emma, you can have a crush on someone but dont you see? This is about our kingdoms, our people´s future!"

"I care our people´s future but what about us? What about my future? A loveless marriage?! No! I wont do it, im sorry"- she said

"If you are really sure..."

"I am. Im sorry"- she said –"you will find someone, maybe not even a princess, that will really love you"- she finished, palmed his back

"You still have until my leave to change your mind, anyway"- he said and walked away

-...-...-...-...-...-...-

"Killian"- she called him when she saw him a the stables, later that day.

"Love, are you okay? Is everything okay?"- he asked concerned

"Yeah, i talked to him and he seemed to be okay with it. He is leaving!"- she said happy

"Really? Just like that?"- it sounded to good to be truth for him

"Yeah, our deal is over and his leave is coming. Im free now, im a free princess!"- she said and hugged him

"Mmmm i was hoping you to be mine already"- he said

"Im yours, all yours and yours only, captain"- she kissed and smiled

"I love you, Emma"- he whispered

"I love you, too. So much"- she said and kissed him again

"Emma!- how, how you could?"- damn! Graham

They both turned around and Emma stepped away from Killian

"Graham, what are you doing here!?"- she asked him

"I knew that if i follow you, i would know who this guy was...And it was okay, but a pirate, Emma!?- he yelled –"You are finishing our arragement for a pirate!"

"You better stop yelling at her, mate"- Killian told him

"You shut up, Pirate! What have you done to her! She is a princess and you , you are nothing but a pirate."- he told Killian back

"Graham, stop right here! He is so much more, you dont know him! And this is over, our deal is gone!- Emma told Graham

"No, Emma! I wont let you ruin my reputation by leaving me for a pirate! What about your reputation! Your parents! Your kingdom!?-

"MY reputation, MY parents and MY kingdom is MY business, not yours!- she said angry

"You are coming with me, right now or i will talk to your parents!"- he told her

"She is not going anywhere with you"- Killian told him

"Do you really think i will marry you?"- she said and oh god, she wanted to punch him and she knew Killian was just about to.

"Are you coming or not?"

Emma turned and looked at Killian – "I will fix this, dont worry. I will talk to you, later"

"Emma..."- Killian said

"Please, Killian, trust me"- she begged

"i trust you, love. Be safe..." he said to her

"Emma, im waiting!"- Graham yelled angry

And Emma looked at Killian and slightly touched his hand and moved, leaving with Graham and damn! Just when things seemed going just too well. Emma knew this would happen if he find out that she had fallen for a pirate, the mans ego. Damn him! Couldnt him just leave and find his happiness. He was a good guy, Emma still had hope that once they talk and she explains to him, he will come to sense and just let go but if he doesnt, what then?


	9. Chapter 9

"Emma, what are you doing!?"- He asked, angry

"Our deal is gone, its my life, Graham! Move on, we are done!"- she said

"this isnt about you only, princess. What about your parents, your kingdom, what about _him_?"-

"Dont talk about _him_, he has nothing to do with this!"- she said angier –"I just want to be happy is that so hard to understand?"

"With a pirate!?"- he laughed –" are you out of your mind?"

"He loves me and i love him back"- she said, crossing her arms on her chest

"He is a pirate, an outlaw, a thief, a liar! He is manipulating you! He is only playing with the silly little princess! Dont you see it?"-

"I dont care what you say or believe! I know him and i love him"- she said, proud

"Its just a princess crush, you dont love him and you will regret ruining your life but i wont let you ruin mine, so you are done with him, Emma"

"What?! What makes you think that i will do what you say! Our deal is done"- she yelled

"If you dont do it, i will talk to your parents like i said and i told you that you could take it back until my leave, so can i, princess and im doing just that"

"I will talk to my parents, they are true love, they will understand"- she said, trying to believe it herself

"If your parents dont do as i expect, i will go and talk to my parents and you know they dont like pirates at all. He will not only go to prision, he will be killed and you know your parents would not protect him"

"Are you serious, Graham?! Who are you! I thought i knew you! You are selfish pig!"- she said, tears in her eyes already, she was really disappointed and angry

"Im doing this for you, for us. You will thank me for this, Emma"- he said and he walked away, leaving Emma there without knowing what to do, if she talked to her parents, they might come to sense eventually but they wouldnt be happy just like that and Killian would not beg for mercy, if they locked him, she would have to marry Graham or someone else eventually. And her parents might not kill him but they certainly wouldnt protect him either and Grahams parent did not like pirates at all. She didnt have a choice she would have to do what he told her, otherwise this would only end up bad, really bad. But she wasnt giving up, she would find a way if only she could be completely sure that Killian wouldnt give up either, that he would wait for her and not steal some ship and just leave but she had not choice and if he left, there would still be hope, not if they kill him.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...—

The next day early in the morning she sneaked out of her room and went to meet him in their secret place after she sent a note to him the night before with her maiden Rose.

"_Rosie, i need you to take this and give it to Captain Jones, please. Make it quiet"_

"_Princess! What-?"_

"_Please, Rosie, this is really important. I will owe you, we are friends, right?"_

"_Yes, Emma but he is a pirate. Your parents.."_

"_I dont care about anyone but him. I know its selfish but i love him, Rosie. I truly love him"_

"_Okay, Emma, i will do it. Now that you say it, it makes totally sense. The little smiles and yearning looks, i cant blame you , he is indeed hot and charming"_

"_I dont yearn!- well maybe a little"- she smiled –"Thank you, you are the best"_

"Emma, is everything okay, why you sent that note with your maiden?"- he asked her – "are you avoiding me, love?"

"This isnt safe, Killian. We cant"- she was almost crying –"we cant do this, things are too messy"

"What- what are you saying?"- he asked in shock

"We cant see or talk, alone, anymore. Im sorry"-

"Did he make you change your mind?"- he asked, hurt

"No!- I love you! I will always do. But he is serious, he will get you kill. I wont let that happen"

"not if i kill him myself first"- he said, angry

"no! This is not the way! We will find another, please, you have to believe in me, in us"- she begged

"I knew this would happen soon or later"- he said- "but i love you and if you want me, i wont let them take you from me!"

"I wont let them either, its just for now. Please, dont do anything stupid! That would kill any chance with my parents and we dont want that... you are a good man, i believe in your goodness, please!"

"I dont even know how you can do that. Right now i dont feel any goodness in me, im pirate!"

"Killian, please"- she pleaded

"Okay, Swan. I will give it time"- he told her

"Please, dont leave me, i need you"

"Never, my love. Im not leaving you, i cant live without you, princess"- he gave her a sad smile

"Good, because i cant nor want to live without you, either"- she smiled at him –"I hate being a princess!"

"It will be okay, love"

"If your ship and crew were here, maybe, we..."

"Would you, really?"- he asked surprised

"Yeah, i wish we could just runaway, runaway from the princess life. I wanna go with you, Killian- if we dont find a way, will you take me with you and never come back?"

"Yes, Emma. I will take you with me, love"- he kissed her softly –"i love you, swan. Take care of yourself, see you soon"-

"I love you, Killian"- she kissed him again "we will find a way to be together, i promise"- she smiled a little and moved away, this was just the start and it sucked already

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Its been 5 days already and she felt like dying or worse, it was miserable having him so close and not being able to reach for him, for his touch. She needed time to think what to do and Graham was always having an eye on her, she had to spend all her time with her maiden Rosie. She was nice and Emma liked her but she hated the situation and especially because it was a demand and a damn one that kept her away from her love.

She really thought she knew Graham very well but people never seem to stop surprising you, especially when they are hurt, it wasnt that he was heartbroken, it was his ego, it was his stupid sense of duty, everything but love... if he didnt love her, if he didnt know what it was like , he would never understand her and she was screwed but true love always finds a way, she thought, because yeah, curse or not, she knew this feeling, this love , couldnt be any less that the so talked true love, like her parents´s and there was no way she wouldnt fight for it, for him. Even if like she said to Killian, if she had to leave and never come back, she would.

There were not turning back from this, it was Killian or nothing and she wouldnt take nothing just like that. She couldnt help but fear that he would just leave. That one night she would wake up and Graham or her parents would tell her that he was gone and i just the mer thought killed her inside. And she so feared that he would do something stupid, like talking to her parents or actually going after the prince but he didnt, he waited for her and believe in her.

It was so hard, to have him in the same room and not run to hug him, to kiss him, to feel his warmth. She wanted and needed him so bad, she missed his smile, his voice (the sweet voice and that smile only meant for her), his lips, his hands touching her bare skin, making it burn. She just wanted to sneak out of her room, go to their place and make him take her, so she would be ruined and Graham or anyone wouldnt want her but she couldnt get out of the castle without being seen now and she asked him so many times before, damn him and his good form!


	10. Chapter 10

"Graham, we need to talk"- Emma told him when she found him in the living room

"Yes, what do you need, Emma"- he said- "we talk all the time"

"Yes, you´ve talked to me over and over this week but i need you to listen to me now"

"Again? I thought we were finish with the matter!"- he said annoyed

"Well, im certainly not!- Please, dont do this"- Emma said softly

"What, Emma? Saving your good name, your family´s, your people´s future?·

"This isnt about anyone but me, dont you understand? I want to be happy, thats all im asking for"- she told him

"Can you just be happy with your life and princess´s duties"

"No! No for sure. I want so much more than living like this forever. I know you are a good person, i thought you care about me, Graham"

"I do, dont you see it?"- he said

"Then just leave, leave me decide what to do with my life"- she tried to hard to not yell

"I cant- im helping you, you are confussed now but you will come to sense, just give it time"

"No! I love him and he loves me. We can be happy together, we will find a way"- she said, almost tearing

"He is a pirate, remember? He doesnt love you, princess"- Graham was standing close enough and looking at her eyes

"You can believe that he doesnt but i do love him"- Emma responded

"How can you be so sure? Have you loved someone before?"- he asked –" so, why are you certain that you love him?"

"Because ..."- Gods, she was not doing this, well screw it, she was no- "I love him and i know it because i love him enough to let him take me"- she finished looking at his eyes

"What!"- he grabbed her arms with his hands- "What did you just say?"

"That, I gave myself to him and he took me, im his, my body belongs to him , Graham"

"Are you insane! How could you! How can you be so stupid!"- he yelled

"I did it for love, i dont regret it. It felt amazing, to feel him like that"- she said with little smile

"Stop! I dont need to hear it. You are ruined, you ruined your future! How can i marry you now?"

"You dont have to, just leave and i will face the consequences of my actions"- she said, waiting for his answer but he didnt say anything –" In case you are thinking on marrying me anyway, i will never love you and you can make me give myself to you but whenever you are doing it, you will never be good to me because i will be always thinking about him, about his touch, you will never be enough"

"You ruined yourself with a pirate! Maybe i dont even need to take your body..."- Graham told her

"Well, in that case you shoudlnt worry about a child because he, he spilled his seed inside of me and since i havent had a my monthly, i think i might be carring his child"

"What! You were stupid enough to let him finish in you and make you a bastard!?"- he was really angry and Emma was glad that her parents werent on the castle, so they wouldnt hear the arguing

"Its my life and my body, I love him and i will never regret it and if you take me away from him, i will still have the memories and his baby"

"You ruined, Emma. I was really trying to help you here but i cant, i cant do it anymore. You are with a pirate´s child and i will not take a bastard, im sorry , you are on you own"- Graham said with anger and a bit of sadness

"Will you tell my parents then?"- she said softly

"No, you deal with all of this. I will leave but you cant ruin my reputation, do you hear me?"

"What do you want?"- she asked him

"I will leave and i will find someone right away and you will say that i left you and that you were too heartbroken that you gave yourself to someone else, the pirate if you wish, dont care but you were never ruined while you were my betrothed, okay?"

"Yes, its okay. I will keep this a secret as long possible and wont harm you in any way possible, promise"

"Then you are free now, im done with you"- Graham said and moved away, leaving her alone

-...-...-.-...-..-...-...-.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.

* * *

><p>Emma couldnt help but feel relief that her deal with Graham was done, she could see Killian again and start thinking a way to tell her parents. She went to Rosie and sent her to find him and tell him to meet her in their place, she went there and waited for him for show up.<p>

Almost 2 hours later and he didnt come, Emma was starting to think that maybe he left or gave up on them, she couldnt help the hard breathing, the tear treating to come but then she heared a horse coming and she went to the window to see him coming, she breathed again.

"Killian"- she said with a little smile, it felt so amazing to see him again, she saw him the whole week but now it was safe and she could be happy about it

"What... what are you doing here, princess. I thought this wasnt safe"- he said, staying away

"It is now"- she said, getting close slowly

"What do you mean?"- he asked, uncertained

"Its done, he is leaving and this time for real, Killian"- she smiled

"Is he? Why? What happened, Emma?"

"I talked to him for real, this time and he is done with me. We can be together now"- she was really close to him, playing with this vest´s bottons – "God, i miss you!"-and she got closer and pressed her lips to his, sotfly but he didnt respond and she pulled back- "what? You dont miss me, Killian?"

"Nonsense, i was dying to see you but are you sure, love?"- he was still unsure and needed a better explanation

"He gave up because i told him that i love you"- she said softly

"Didnt you say that before?"- he asked

"Yeah, but maybe he needed more than just those words"- she said, looking his eyes

"Meaning?"- he raised his eyesbrows

"I told him that i love you and he asked me why, how could i be so sure that i do and, and i told him im that im sure because my feelings are strong enough for me to let you take me"- she smiled

"But i havent, Emma. Why did you say that?"- he asked her

"Because its true, I love you and im yours, so take me Killian. Make yours for real. Pleasee" – she leaned forward and kissed him again and this time he couldnt stop himself and kissed her with so much love

"Oh Emma, i missed you so much"- he kissed her again, harder this time

"Killian, please..."- she looked him at the eyes –" you love me, right?"

"Of course, i do. I love you, Emma"- he kissed her again

"Then we will find a away because i love you too, so please just take me. I dont wanna wait any longer"- she begged and she kissed him again, breaking apart when they couldnt breath anymore

"Are you,- are you sure, love?"- he asked, caressing her cheek with his hand

"Yes, will you take me, Killian?"- she asked and he kissed her again, soft but it got harder and hungrier and needy. He later started kissing her cheeks and then went to her neck, licking and sucking her skin, making her moan, his hands stroking her arms and then pulling her against him

"This means "- she said, breathless –"this means that you will?"

"No, Emma. Dont think about it, just feel. We will stop when you say so"- he said and smiled at her and she only pulled him back on the kissing again. He took her dress and slowly took it down her body, once it was on the grown he kicked it away, leaving her on the undergown.

He kissed her again and they look at each other´s eyes –"Are you okay?"- he asked her and she just nodded, words couldnt come to her mouth and she kissed him again and as soon as he went to her neck, she took his coat and vest off and started undoing his shirt, not quite touching him. He kissed her again and sensing that she was unsure he took her hands in his and led them to his bare chest and she moaned at the feeling of his skin of her hands.

He took off his shirt and sucked her earlobe and she didnt miss the chance to go for his neck, and started sucking and licking him there and he led her gown down her shoulders and started kissing her bare skin, she tried to swallow her moans and he said :

"Dont hold back, love. Let me hear you, Emma. Let me know how it feels my touch on your skin. Tell me, Love. Do you want me to stop?"- kissing her neck

"Dont, please, dont stop"- she begged

After kissing for long time again she said : "can i... can i touch you, killian"- shyly , looking a his hard cock under his pants

"Do it, love. Im yours, do you what feel like doing to me"- she grinned and started undoing his pants and as she was shaking, he took her hand on his to guide under it, holding him in her soft hand. She moaned at the feel of the hot intimate part of his body in her palm, she blusged and then slowly stroked him, making him pulled his head back and moan "God, Emma", she smiled.

"It feels good?"- she asked innocently

"Yes, love, amazing but you better stop that for now"- he said and took her hand out of his pants and slowly took her undergown while kissing her neck and shoulder, until it was landing on her hips. Killian sight at the view of her bare breats infront of you eyes.

" So beautiful"- he said and slowly guided his hands to touch her, she closed her eyes and moaned... "do you like it, love. You like my hands on your breasts?"-

"Oh, god, yes"- she said and he leaned over and took one of them into his wet hot mouth –"Oh killian"- she cried out, she felt like burning, she couldnt help the hard beating between her legs and she felt wetter than ever.

"Does this feel better, my princess?"- he smiled and went for the other breast and sucked it and licked her nipple .

"yes, oh ...feels so. Ahh good"- she managed to say.

When he let go of her breast and he pulled her gown all the way down to the floor, leaving her only in her panties. She looked at him, he was unfairly over dressed and moved her hands to his chest and stomach –"Can i"- she swallowed hard –"Can i see it, Killian?"- she really never saw one before and she tried so hard to be a good princess she didnt even asked much about the matter but even if she didnt know much about sex, she knew and felt what her body was demanding and it definitely included his hard erection.

"Of course, love, its all yours"- he said and she pulled his pants down and he helped her taking his underwear with it too, he took his boots and the whole clothes off and then stood again giving her a complete beautiful sigh of his tonic naked body, his long hard cock standing, she open her mouth and eyes wide.

"Oh god, you are so"- she took a deep breath-" you are so big. How will you fit inside of me. Will it hurt, To much?- she asked him

"Do you want me, Emma"- she nodded "yes"- not taking her eyes on his erection, feeling the shiver all over her body and she never done it before but she felt the need to grab him in her hand again, or suck it in her mouth or just guide him , there, where she never though she would need someone so much.

"How much, darling...are you wet for me?- do you feel the needy ache for my hard cock between your legs, for my erection filling your wet cunt"- he whispered into her ear

"God, yes... please"- she said, and she felt she couldnt hold back anymore, he was only making her wetter and more needy for him

"Then you wont hurt too much, i promise. Sex is addicting, once you try it, you dont want to stop. After tonight, you will want me to take you over and over and over most everyday and there will be not pain but pleasure, love"-

"Killian, please... you are making me hurt with need, please"- she said and she grabbed him on her hand again and felt she was going crazy already

"Good, then you are ready and you wont feel much pain, my princess. I´ll be gentle"- he promised and made her fall in the bed-

"let me check myself how wet you are for me, love"- he said and slowly took her panty down her leg, she looked at him with dark eyes and opened mouth and then she was completely bare infront of him but it felt good, a bit weaird but he was totally naked to, and she needed him so bad. Killian opened her legs with his hands "Open up for me, Emma"- and she moaned and opened wider. She thrusted her hips up when she felt his fingers stroking slightly her wet folds. "God woman, so wet...so bloody wet for me"- he said and started circling her clit .

"Oh Killian"- "dont stop"- she said

"Let me know how it feels, Love"- and he slidded one of his long fingers inside of her and thrusted it in and out, in and out. –"do you like it?"

"Yes, oh, yes"- she said, openning wider for him and thrusting into his hand. Seconds later, he added a second finger and kept moving in and out again and again , she moaned higher

"You are so bloody tight, princess"- he moaned-" does it feel good, does it hurt?"

"A little"- she said and looked at him – "but dont stop". He thrusted faster and harder and circled her clit and it didnt took long for her to feel closer and closer... "God, Killian"- she cried out and he moved out of her, leaving her empty – "what"

"Shhhh, be patient"- he said and he slidded one finger, then another and later a third one

"Ahh, god"- she cried

"You okay, hurts too much?"- he asked, not moving

"A little more than before but i need you"- she answered and he started thrusting inside of her warmth slowly but good enough to make her wetter, he kept working her cunt a little longer and then pulled away again

"Why you keep doing that?"- she asked annoyed

"Im just making you ready. I want you to come around me, princess. I dont want half of it , i want to make love to you in the proper way. You will have your first orgasm around my hard cock when im inside of you"- he said and kissed her neck and possitioned between her legs

"Then im more than ready, what are waiting for?"- she asked

"Mmmm so eager, i like it"- he kissed her, pressing every inch on his body against her naked one, it felt amazing, like the world stopped and the thing they could do was love each other, feel each went down her neck, her breasts sucking them, later her stomach, then he opened her legs and grabbed his hard cock and rubbed it against her center core, melting it with her juices. Both of them moaning hard at the intimate contact – "are you sure, Emma?"- he asked as if there was coming back at the moment

"Yes, completely sure, I love you, Killian Jones"- she said and grabbed his shoulders

"I love _you_, Emma" –and with that he slidded the head of his cock inside of her and never taking his eyes of hers, she moaned and kept looking, waiting for more. He understood and went further slowly slidding inside of her inch by inch. He moaned and it took all of himself not to fuck her hard and fast.

"Oh, god, Killian"- she said, tears in her eyes

"Are you okay?"-he asked, still not moving

"It hurts, it hurts"- she said, closing her legs slightly. And he pulled away but even with him out, the burn inside didnt stop, neither the ache need.

"better now? Did it hurt to much?"- he asked

"Do it again. Get inside of me"- she demanded

"You sure?"

"It hurts but i need you, please"- she said looking at his eyes

"Okay"- he said and stroked his cock into her wetness again and slowly slidded inside for a second time. She closed her eyes, clearly in pain but didnt stop him –"better?"- he asked her and she nodded, pulling him toward her and kissing him hard.

"It does hurt but it feels so good having you inside of me. There where i need you, where no one else had never been, where no one will ever be but you. Make love to me, Killian, please"- she said and kissing him again and he moaned

"I want nothing more, love. I wanna make love to you, Emma"- and he thrust once and made her moaned –"I love you, my beautiful swan"

"I love you, too pirate"-

He started thrusting again and again and his tumb went to circle her clit and it didnt take long to feel her walls squeezing around him and hear her cry out in pleasure. "Oh, god, oh God, Killian", he kept working on her, making her enjoy the last second of her first proper orgasm, after she was done he stayed still for a second and moved to pull out

"What are you doing? You are still hard, you wont come again?- she asked, holding him inside

"I would love to but its not safe for me to come inside of you, love"

"Please, you said you didnt want half of it, neither do it. I want all of it. I want to feel your seed inside on me, pleaseee. Just once"- she begged

"It only takes once, Emma"

"Nothing will happen, trust me. Come inside of me, Killian"- and he couldnt deny it, maybe it was stupid, it probably was but it was her first time and he would give her what she wanted . He kept thrusting again and again, holding back and circled her clit harder and she came again for a second time and when she was finished he relaxed and couldnt hold back anymore at the feel of her walls squeezing him tight and he came hard, his warm seed filling her sensitive cunt –"Oh Emma"

"Killian, ahhh it feels so good"- she said, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling.

"I love you"- she said and hugged him to hold him place –"i wish we could stay like this forever, i love feeling you inside of me"-

"mmm i wish that was possible, Emma. Being inside of your body feel like heaven"- he answered.

They stayed still for a long moment but after he pulled out and got on his back, taking her against his body. She kissed him softly and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Emma, so much"- he held her tigher –"Did you enjoy it, was it good?"

"It was amazing, it was the best first time i could ever imagine. Thank you, Killian. Thank you for making love to me for the first time"

"This was my first too, Love."- he said and she looked at him "i had sex before but you are my first love and this was my first love making too, my princess"- they both smile and kissed each other

"Good, because you are not allow to love or touch anyone but me, pirate!"- she said and smiled

"theres not other i could ever want, you are my one and only".- he said and she smiled and snuggle further into him. They were safe and happy and it did feel like heaven.


	11. Chapter 11

"Good morning, princess"- he said softly and kissed her head, making her "hmmm" and snuggle further into him, he just smiled and held her tight

Moments later, Emma finally answered : "morning already?" – with sleepy voice and then kissed his naked chest

"Well , we stayed later last night if you can remember"- he smirked

"I think i pretty much do"- she smiled – "And it wasnt so bad"- she teased.

"So bad?"- he asked offended and sat up, making Emma laugh and sat

"Omg, are you hurt?"- she asked corncerd- "there´s blood in the bed" – she looked up in down her body and his looking for injury

"No, love, its your blood... It means you are a woman now"- he said trying not to laugh

"Oh, right"- she said awkward –"that"- and she kept looking at the dirty sheet for a moment in silence

"What is it? Second thougths?"- he asked unsure

"Oh no! Never, I love you and i would never regret your taking my maidenhood. Im all yours now and i couldnt be happier about it"- she said looking at him and cupping his face

"good to know, then what is it?"

"I just, i dont know , i feel different. And... if my parents find out i"- she said

"Dont worry, they dont need to ever find out. And its okay to feel different, i hope you feel okay?"

"Yeah, i do"- she said and kissed him, pressing half of her naked body against him –"mmm so good"- she said between kisses

"I think we should go as much i would love to stay, love"

"Mmmm do we really have to?"

"I could stay here, like this with you for the rest of my life but im affraid we cant"

"I would like that, i dont really want to go"

"Why, whats wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong? I just wanna stay with you"

"I can read you as an open book, what is it?- he asked her, he did know her so well

"Do you... do you think they will notice? That im not a virgin anymore?"- she aske him shyly

"No, Emma, no one will notice. Unless you are to sore that you cant walk properly"-He grinned

"i think i can walk, thank you"- she rolled her eyes, smiling

"Then nobody will notice that you give yourself to me, princess"- he kissed her head

"Good, we should go then before they start looking for me"- she said and snuggle into him, she kissed his heart and her hand stroking his side softly

"Yeah"- he said but neither of them make a move, they were enjoying being together like this,to move away for a while after

"Emma! Honey, are you okay?"- her mother ran to her, concern in her eyes. Killian told her that they wouldnt notice it, damn him!

"what? Yeah, just fine. Never better"- she said nervously

"You dont need to lie to me, honey. Graham just broke your arranged marriage, i know you are not okay"- Snow said, sad

"Oh that!" – Emma said, understanding –"oh, well, of course this is hard but im sure its for the best and i hope that he can find true happiness"

"Oh, Emma, come here"- she walked her to the couch and they sat together, Snow grabbed her hand- "i know you are not okay, i went to talk to you last night but couldnt find you". Emma´s eyes opened widder, this was bad, so bad

"Wha, what? Mom, i"- she tried to explain

"its okay, i understand that you needed some alone time and Rosie told me that you went for a walk and later came back" – Snow said

"No, really im okay and yeah, i needed to think. Rosie was really nice to watch out for me"- oh god, she needed to buy a big present to her friend – "What- what did he said to you? Graham, i mean"

"He told us that he met someone and he couldnt get marry anymore but he wanted you to be happy"- her mother told her and Emma breathed again

"I wish the same for him, did he leave already?"

"No yet, you might want to say goodbye"

"yeah, of course"- She looked down, unsure

"Just give it time, it will be okay. There is your ball to look forward too, only 3 days to go and you will be turning 21"

"yeah, theres that" – Emma said unsure of what to expect from it

"You will meet some new princes and royalty and dance all night with the one you want"- Snow said, making her daughter smile at the though of dancing all night with Killian, thats surely something she would look forward to

"Yeah, maybe it wont be so bad"- she gave her mother a little smile

"Dont worry, honey. You will find the right one, your true love. Whether is a prince or any royalty, you can choose him"

"What- but what if he isnt royalty?"

"Its okay, there will be navy too and even knights. You can choose now that you are a young woman"- Snow smiled

"What if i want someone else? Can i choose whoever i want and you will just accept it

?"

"Well, i dont know who else you could meet on the ball or our castle, but as long as you dont want a villain or outlaw"- she laughed

"But you said whoever i wanted!" – she yelled and moved away

"Emma"- Snow almost whispered

"Im not 16 anymore, im 21! Well,technically. Im not a kid, and you dont really choose with who to fall in love, it just happens"

"yeah, sometimes it happens but you have to do the right thing, sweety but dont worry, im sure you will meet someone on your ball and we all will be happy soon again"

"yeah"- Emma said looking down, she knew convincing her parents wouldnt be easy but now with Graham out of the way, she thought...grrr, they will not accept Killian as the one, just like that but even if she loves her parents and she knows all the pain they have been throught, she couldnt just ruin her life and let go of her happiness because they couldnt give the love of her life a second chance. If the time came and there was no other way, she would keep her word, she would make Killian to take her away and never look back.

-...3...-...3...-...3

She find Graham before he left that day and she didnt want to end things bad with him, she still believed he was a good person.

"Im truly sorry about changing your plans, Graham, but i have faith that you will find love too and then you will understand me"- she told him

"Love, you really think that it is love, dont you"- he said and she just gave him a look –"Im sorry if i was too hard on you, Emma. I do care about you and i feel bad that you have ruined your future, carring a bastard, you deserve better than that, your parents and your people do too. But you are not a kid and you are right, its your life, your call. I just hope you dont get too hurt out of this"- he said looking at her eyes- "and i hope you can forgive me and stay friends at last"

"Of course, Graham. I dont share them but i understand your reasons, i hope you can understand mines"

"Im trying to, be safe Emma. Goodbye"

"Goodbye, Graham" and he walked away, giving her a little smile.

-...3...-...3...-...3...-.-...3...-

"Hey stranger"- she said with a big smile and kissed him

"Hello you"- he kissed her again and they went to their secret place again, once they arrived the went to the bedroom and Emma rested against the door, while Killian started taking his coat and boots off –"how was your day, love?"

"Good, i missed you"- she said and started walking slowly to him

"hmm did you"- he said with a flirty tone when he was sitting on the bed

"Yeah, alot and i was thinking of you and remembering what happened last night"- she said and stood between his legs, grabbing his hair between her fingers

"oh, wet thoughts of last night, i gather"- he said and his hands rubbed her waist slightly

"haha yeah, very wet... i could say"- she laughed and pulled his head up and leaned over to kiss him

The kiss started soft and tender, full of love but sooner it was way more passionated and needy, he led his hand to undo the zipper of her dress and slowly took it down with her help while she slowly undid the bottons of his shirt, later he took her undergown, leaving her only with her panties still standing between his legs and he kissed her stomach and sucked and licked one of breats and then the other, making her moan and hold onto his hair

"How wet are you right now, princess? Do you wanna feel me, do you wanna feel my hands, mouth and big cock between your legs, darling?"- he said, cupping her and later taking down her panties

"Killian, i"- she said between deep breaths

"so wet, oh what Emma, you what?

"I need you, please"

"Pacient love, it will dont worry im planing on making _you_ come over and over again tonight and you will enjoy every second of it"- he said and opened mouth kissed her stomach and his hand took on her legs and put it over his,her foot on the bed, to later led his hand there, rubbing her between her folds. "I wanna know how you taste"- he said and started kissing his way down

"What- ahhhhh"- she couldnt finish to ask what he meant but moan when she felt his hot mouth in her wet center –"Oh god, Killian" – she said while he was sucking her folds and clit, hard and hungry

"You taste so good, so bloody good"- he said and looked at her eyes and grinned at the sight of her totally wrecked because of his actions and after kept working on her. Kissing and sucking hard as he was trying to eat her, he was so hungry of her.

Moments later he turned them around and make her fall into the bed, standing up and taking his open shirt off and kneeling infront of the bed continuing his oh so awesome work. He slidded one finger, then another and took them in and out, while his tongue circled over her clit hard and fast, making it harder and thrusting his fingers inside of her, she cried out and jerked her hips into him to get closer and deeper

"Oh Killian oh god"- she cried out when she felt the electricity running all over her body and it felt amazing, better than before. He kept working on her until she was completely over it. –"I didnt know you could do that"- she smiled at him and he went up to kiss her

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I was amazing! I felt like you were trying to eat me alive"- she said blushing

"Indeed, i was trying to devour you, princess. I think i just found the best dessert on the realm"

"Hmm haha, if you are a good boy you can have dessert as much as you want then"- she winked

"Good boy? I thought you like me being a bad naughty one instead"- he kissed her mouth again, harder this time, grabbing her breast on his hand and massaging it, her respond was undoing and taking down his so tight pants, letting his erection free. She started stroking him up and down, circling the tip, making him thrust into her hand. She couldnt help the heat and the need for him again.

"Killian"- she said, breathless and he sucked her neck and later grabbed her waist and turned them around, laying his back on the bed

"You take the lead this time"- he grinned

"Wha- i havent done it before, i ...i dont know how"

"Just do what you feel like doing, dont think, just feel and enjoy"- he said and made her sit over his lap – "go ahead, you can do it"- and she nodded and took his pants and underwear all the way down, leaving him fully naked.

"you are so big and hot, i want you so bad"- she said and grabbed him again and stroked him

"hmmm, you better stop that, love"- he said with closed eyes and then looked at her when she let go- "sink on my erection, guide my cock into your entrance, between your leg, inside of your body, Emma"- he said making himself harder and making the heat over her body grow

"Like this?"- she asked and she grabbed him again and rubbed his lenght against her center and pulled up, so slowly sink into him all the way down, as deep as it was possible, never taking her eyes of his. They both moaned at the feeling of being one, being complete and Emma well damn enjoy it so when Killian pulled her up from her waist she sinked in again and repited the motion a few more times, sinking into him and out, over and over, enjoying the difference of being empty and having him inside of her.

"Now, move, ride me, love." He said and when he saw the insecurity on her eyes, he took her waist and showed how to move, soon enough she put her hands on his chest and rode him hard and slow, trying to make it last as much as possible. When he couldnt take it anymore he thrusted his hips up, going deeper, making her cried out. He knew he was hitting in the right place, and he needed to come but wouldnt without her –"faster"- he said and thrusted up hard enough to make her moan loudly again and she fastered her pace and it didnt took long for them both to come together, her walls esqueezing him tight, sucking him dry.

"Does it always feels this awesome"- she asked when she layed by his side, her arm over his chest

"Hopefully it will only get better"- he said and kissed her forehead

"Good to know! Thank you for making me feel this, i love you"- she looked up and kissed him softly

"Thank you for loving me, my princess"- he said and pulled her closer and made her smile.

They both were so happy and felt so safe to be like this, they knew things would get messy eventually but then, nothing mattered, only them, their heart, their love and their souls ...being one.


	12. Chapter 12

The next 3 days had been amazing, actually, without Graham on the way , Emma could do and go where she wanted it to. Her father travelled to some other kingdoms to especially invite some princess, dammit! and her mother was too busy with making everything for her birthday ball perfect, so they didnt notice that she was missing or having quite the time with certain pirate.

They would meet after lunch on the stables and would go to the castle limits, close to the water and have a little picnic there, sitting together, usually Killian sitting on her back and hugging or playing with each others hand or Killian would play with her hair and Emma rub her finger over his tight, it felt so natural to be like this, just talking, teasing, joking, laughing. Well there were times when things got a little hotter and they lay on the grown over a blanket and little kisses would turned into hot make out sessions.

"Its getting darker, we should go, love"- he said, while she thrusted her hips against his and sucked his neck, her hand undoing his pant

"Emma"- he said and moaned when she slidded her hand under the cloth and grabbed his half hard cock on hand

"Are you scared of getting caught"- she teased and stroked him harder, she couldnt control the alive and deep need for him, she never thought she could want someone so much, she was horny and wet the whole time.

"i fear nothing, princess. You are the one who should fear that i could take you so hard and fast that people will come to check out after i make you scream over and over"

"I wouldnt complain if you make me scream"- she said, smirking

"Lets go to our place then, and i will obligue"-

"No, i dont wanna wait to get there. I want it here"- she said, breathless and got closer and kissed him hard and rubbed herself against him.

She took his erection out of his pants and pulled them down enough to give her access then while he was kissing and sucking her neck and above her breasts, she pulled the front of her simple dress up to her waist

"bloody minx"- he said when he noticed she was not wearing undercloth –"were you planning this all day long?"

"Maybe"- she said grinning and grabbed his lenght on her hand and guided him home, sinking fully into him until the hilt and she rode him, slowly first, and harder and desperate later until they both were breathless and exhaustely sated-

"I love you, you are siren"- he said and kissed her afterwards

"And i love you, my sweet pirate"

"Sweet! Im not sweet, im fearsome pirate"- he said, offended

"Well, i love you, my fearsome pirate then"- she said laughing and kissed him again

-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>She just couldnt stop, whenever he was around she just needed to touch him , to feel him. Stolen kisses on the long hallways, hot make outs on the empty rooms, like the kitchen or the living and dining room against the wall or midday sneakles into his bedroom just to be with him for a few minutes.<p>

"Emma, what are you doing here? I thought you were having tea with your mother and her friends?"

"Yeah, i told them that i needed to do something and i would be right back"- she answered him and jumped on top of him on the bed- "We will have to quit and quiet"- she said and she started undoing his pants

"Love, someone could come or look for you"

"They wont look for me here and they wont come in without knocking, right?- she said and kissed him- "ah, i missed you. I need you, i need to feel you"

"I need you too"- he said and rolled them so he was on the top- "i will take the lead this time"- and he did, he fucked her fast and hard. They didnt have much time, they didnt even undress, just the neccesary and it felt like always, reaching for the sky, amazing.

* * *

><p>"So, are exicted about tonight, princess?- he asked while they were lying on the bed in the early morning<p>

"I guess im, you will be there, right?- she turned to look at him, waiting for an answer

"Of course, i will be there for you, love"- he peck kissed her

"Then im, tomorrow i will be finally 21 years old and i want you to see me with my beautiful dress, walking down the stairs with my father"

"mmm, sounds lovely, but i rather see you without any dress, all naked only for me"

"Pirate"- she said and laughed

"dont pretend that you dont enjoy seeing me naked and hard for you, Swan"

"well, i never said i dont... I do enjoy seeing my boy´s body"

"mmm i think its clear that im not a boy or havent had enough proof already"- he said and started kissing her and his hand went to cup her between her legs, under the blanket.

"oh my favourite man"- she said moaning and she returned the favour and grabbed his cock on her hand and stroked it –"mine"- she said

"yours, all yours"- and he kissed her hard and his hands started moving but he felt her tense under him – "what is it?"

"mmm, the ball"- she said, pulling away

"are you nervous?"- he asked her

"yeah, i dont how many princes or royalty will be there, i dont know if they already know that im free again or they will find out tonight. What if someone wants to officially court me? What im supossed to do?"- she asked worried

"im not sure, just talk to your parents, i guess. It will be okay, love, dont worry"- he kissed her and held her tight

"i wish i could stay here with you, like this , forever"

"I know, Emma, i know. We will find a way"

"yeah, we will. I believe in us, in our love. God i love you so much"- she kissed his shoulder- "i just wish my parents will understand it and give us chance"

"they love you, they will but you will have to give them some time, this is going to be hard for them"

"i know, i dont want to leave them. They, when my brother"

"no need to explain, Emma. I know"

"i just want to be happy and i will only be if im with you and i want my parents to be happy too, to be happy for me"- she looked at him –"but i meant it, Killian, if they dont leaves us any choice, i will runaway with you and never come back"

"lets keep hope that we will find a better way, okay?"

"I love you, thank you"

"for what?"

"for loving me back, for staying, for not giving up, for making me yours, for understanding and being patient, for making me feel this happy. Im so in love with you"

"I do that and will do it forever because you are my first and only love, Emma. I want you to be happy and im selfish because i dont wanna live without you"

"its not selfish because i dont want, i cant live without you either".

She kissed his neck and snuggled into his warmth, when they were together the whole world stop and theres nothing more than them, the princess and the pirate.

A/N : thank you for reading and following this story, theres alot yet to come and hope you like it!


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13

Killian couldnt close his mouth when he finally had the sight of Emma walking down the stairs with her father. She was wearing a beautiful red gown, she was gorgeous. She always looked extremely beautiful but seeing her like this, she was like an angel, a gorgeous angel, his angel. She was also wearing a beautiful smile, she looked around until her eyes met his and she gave him _that_ smile that was only meant for him and he smiled back, with that smile she loved it so much. She walked all the way down, never taking her eyes off of him and neither couldnt he, it felt like the whole world had stopped and they were the only people on the room.

Sadly they were not, and Emma reunited with a group of people. The first one were her friends, Ruby, Elsa, Anna, Belle and Tink. They all hugged her and they laughed, Emma tried to keep her gaze on him once in while, where he was sitting against a bar.

"Oh Emma, you look so pretty!"- Ruby said, exicted

"Thank you, Ruby! Im so happy you all are here"- Emma answered back, smiling

"So, we heard about Graham. But dont worry, theres alot of princes around here! Im sure you will meet someone special"- Tink said

"Maybe i dont wanna meet someone"- Emma said

"Its not like you were too happy about marrying Graha- wait, is that the pirate, over there?!"- Ruby asked, looking at Killian

"Yes"- Emma said, smiling and then she blushed when her eyes met his again and he smiled back

"Wow, that smile! He is so hot!"-Ruby said

"Ruby he is a pirate!"- Belle said

"You dont even know him"- Emma said offended and regreted it a second later

"Yeah, Belle dont mess with Emma´s pirate!"- Ruby looked at her

"He is not-"

"Oh come on, Emma! Dont even try it, you think we didnt notice the way you look at each other, you cant take your eyes off of him"- she said and looked at Emma, who was actually looking at Killian- "See!- I cant blame you, just give me one night with him"

"Ruby!"- Emma yelled, hitting her on the arm slightly

"What! Were are friends"

"We are but i dont like my friends eyeing my man"- Emma said

"My-Man! Oh my god! Emma! Did you! You two"- Ruby said surprised and exicted

"You two what?"- Anna asked confussed and they all laughed

"Mmm, yeah. We are together"- Emma said shyly

"You gave yourself to a pirate!"- Elsa yelled

"Who would guess that from the properly behave princess Emma"- Ruby teased

"Shhh, keep quiet. It wasnt just that, I love him and he loves me back"- She said, happy

"He is a pirate, how can you tell?"- Elsa asked –

"yeah, Emma" – Ruby asked and then she looked at Killian staring at Emma from afar and then looked at Emma again –"Never mind, i know he does too"

"What makes you think that?"- Elsa asked Ruby

"Just see at the way he looks at her"- they all looked at Killian, who was still smiling at Emma –" the way you two look at each other is so cute"

"This is going to get messy, Emma"- Tink said

"I will fight for him, im his and his forever"

"Yeah, true love always finds a way"- Anna said

"Not time to think about problems, we are on a ball, lets party!"- Ruby said and they kept talking and laughing

-...-...-...-...

* * *

><p>Emma couldnt take her eyes off of her lover, he was so handsome wearing a brown coat and dark pants, it was the first time she saw him without leather or naked, and she did like the sight. As soon i she got the chance she walked toward him.<p>

"Hello, im looking for the most handsome pirate on the castle, have you seen him... ?- Oh where are my manners, Im princess Emma and you are prince...- She asked playfully

"You are in the wrong place if you are actually looking for a prince, im affraid"- he said half joking and half serious

"Oh you know what i mean"- she explained herself –"I love my pirate but maybe... i just want to undress a prince tonight"- she flirted, her fingers playing with his arm

"Emma"- he said, making her realize where they were

"Right"- she said and pulled away –"Why are you dress like that?"

"Why are you dress like that"- he pretended to be offended

"Well im just a princess pretending to be a princess, i guess"- she said sotfly

"Your mother said it would be the best if i wasnt dress up like a pirate, so i wouldnt ruin your ball"- he told her

"You could never ruin my ball, you are the only reason why im happy to be here but that clothes suits you, i must say"- she looked up and down on his body and licked her lips

"Glad you enjoy the view, princess"- he grinned

"Im sure im not the only one"- she said

"Jealous, love?"

"You wish, i just dont like stupid princesses looking at what is mine"

"mmm so posessive... Dont think that im happy to see you the whole night around another men, Swan"- he said

"Only because i have to. I want you to be my first dance, after my father of course"- She said exicted

"Emma, im a pirate"

"Not tonight, you are just Killian Jones. The man that i love, and the man that loves me back, right?"- she gave him puppy eyes and he couldnt deny her

"Your parents wont be happy"

"I dont care. Come when i give the sign"- Emma said and moved closer to wishper to him –"And watch out, dont think im taking my eyes off of you for second"

"I would dispair if you did"- he teased and then she left

Emma went to her parents and asked her father for the first dance, they were all surprised but they didnt know the real reason why she was exicted about it. They went to the center of the dance floor and started moving along the music. Killian walked all the way around and stood next to her friends, when they music was getting close to end, Emma nodded to him as the signal to come over but he didnt move, still unsure if this was a good idea but luckly for Emma, Ruby noticed what was going on and she pushed Killian from behind, making him take the step forward and he went to her.

"Might i have the next dance, princess?"- He asked and she smiled but seeing the surprise in David´s eyes he said – "Only to prove that pirates can play princes too, at least for a night"- He smirked and David nodded and gave her hand to the pirate.

"Thanks for doing it. This is special just because of you"- she smiled

"I needed a little push but im happy that im the lucky one to have you, princess"

"You will always have me"- she said and they danced until the last beat of the music, wishing that they didnt have to stop, being with him like that, just dancing; it felt like flying into the clouds, where she wasnt a princess and he wasnt a pirate, all that mattered was that they love each other and that nothing or nobody could get between that, between their true love.

* * *

><p>AN: Smut is coming back soon and then against will come our way. Hope you like it so far.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the evening was going just fine, Emma was having fun, not as much she usually had when time alone with her pirate but seeing her friends made her happy, not so happy about the fact she had to dance with so many different princes and royalty, especially when the one she loved was around, alone. That really sucked.

Princes, royalty and every men she had to dance to with kept doing and saying the same little beautiful cheap quotes and compliments, she was glad she could tell when people was lying to her. But even if those words were true, she couldnt care any less, she was alone taken and she never had a second thought about it.

"Have you seen Killian, i kinda lost him"- Emma asked to her friends after joining them in the corner of the room

"No, i thought you didnt need for us to keep on eye on him"- Elsa teased

"I wouldnt mind to keep my 2 eyes on him, for you Emma"- Ruby said

"You are such good friend, Ruby"- she said and rolled her eyes

"Oh, no"- Tink said –"Isnt him there?"

"Yeah, why the "oh no"?"- Belle asked her

"Look"- Tink said, pointing to a group of princesses, looking at the pirate, undressing him with their eyes – "Is that-"

"Zelena"- Emma finished. "what is she"- she asked when she saw the other princess walking toward her man

"Emma, dont do anything stupid. You said he loves you and we all know about Zelena, just stay calm"- Belle said

"Yeah, Emm, he wont even look at her"- Anna told her, palming her shoulder, trying to light the air but Emma couldnt help the burning in her veins and the ache in her chest and stomach, they all knew Zelena´s past very well.

"She really went to him, omg i cant believe it"- Elsa said when Zelena reached where Killian was sitting

"She is such a bitch! You want me to take care of this, Emma?"- Ruby asked, annoyed

"No, no. We dont want to make a scene and he loves me, i trust him"- she told her friends, trying to hide the burning jealousy all over her body and never taking her eyes off of them

"Emma, stop looking at them, they are just talking. Well at least your pirate probably is, we know what Zelena is trying. Just forget it and enjoy your ball"- Anna said and Emma gave her a little smile and turned to face them and gave her back to her lover talking to the rebel princess

A few minutes later, she couldnt hold anymore and pretend that she actually forgot, she turned around to look at where Killian was before, Zelena was now sitting beside him and he was looking at her, a second later he turned around looking for Emma but Emma looked away prentending she didnt see him, to look back later and see Zelena grabbing his chin and making him look back at her, with a big smile, smile that Killian responded. She couldnt take it anymore, so she goes about to do something.

"m mm, sorry to interrupt, Captain my father asked me to come to look for you"- Emma said, not able to hide her discontent- "Its good to see that you both are having fun, enjoy"- she gave them a fake smile and turned around and left the room, when she was walking the hall, she felt someone coming after her but she didnt stop nor slow down.

"Emma"- he yelled –"princess"- he correct himself, grabbing her arm to stop her

"What!"- she asked after she turned to face him

"Where are you going? What was that about ?"- he asked confussed

"What! Are you serious!"- she yelled and he grabbed her arm and took her into a corner against the door of the balcony

"In fact im, did you father really called for me"-

"Stop acting like an idiot, why dont come back there, i saw that you were having fun"

"Zelena? Its about her"

"You already got what you wanted from me, right. Is that, inst it? You got bored of the stupid princess, well , let me tell you that Zelena lost her honor long ago if thats what you are interest in"- she said angered

"Is that- is that you think of me, is that what you believe of us?"- he asked hurt.- "i better leave before i say something stupid"- he turned around to leave but Emma held him in place, grabbing his arm

"Im sorry, im sorry, i didnt mean that. Its just that, i dont like seeing you around someone else, you are mine, only mine"- she said, jealousy running in her veins at the mere thought of someone landing a hand on her pirate and she didnt even think, her lips crushed against his after she grabbed his jacket and pulled his body against her. The kiss was hard and passionate, posessive, trying to mark him as hers, his respond didnt took to much time, they devoured each other´s mouth , hand everywhere, trying to find skin to touch, sadly their clothes were so tight . Then he went down to her neck and sucked her skin, making her moan into his ear .

"Mm, you always taste so good"- he said, laughing into her skin after her moaning and pulled away, she looked into his eyes and kissed his cheek and hugged him. –"I was only pretending, trying to act like the scoundrel i used to be, love. I was thinking of you every minute"

"Im sorry, dont leave me, please dont ever leave me"- she begged, holding him tight. She couldnt help the fear of him getting tire of life into the castle, or the hidding romance and just leave her, there to be alone and unhappy forever.

"I wont leave you, Emma, i would never want to leave you"- he said softly

"you promise?"- she asked, pulling away and looking at his eyes

"If we ever have to part away_, i will always come back to you_, Emma. I promise you that"- he said and she could see the true in his eyes, she gave him a smile and kissed him tenderly and hugged him again

"I love you so much"-she kissed him again

"I love you to, dont ever forget that"- they smiled at each other –" now lets go back before someone see us here"

"Okay, just stay away from her, you dont know that woman"

"No matter she says or does, im not interested, i only have eyes for you, my love"- he smiled at her, never stopped looking at her eyes.

"I know, i just dont like her"

"I will do my best, i dont want to upset you, darling"

"You are so sweet"- she smiled at him and he gave her a "im so not" look and she just kissed him, smiling against his lips.

"Mm hmm, guys! Emma, your parents are looking for you"- Ruby said, looking at the love birds that pulled away

"Oh Ruby you scared the hell out of me!"- Emma said

"Sorry, you would rather to someone else to you two like this, so cute"- she smirked

"Noo, dont even say it. Lets go then"- Emma said without moving and holding Killian in place. Ruby rolled her eyes and turned to leave and Emma kissed him again because she could never get enough.

"I love you! Behave, pirate!"- she teased

"Only until i have you in my bed, soaking, tonight"- he grinned and kissed her cheek. Emma blushed a little and laughed at her dirty true love and they came back to the ball room.

After they came back to the ball, Killian went to where he was before but this time he stayed talking to Kristoff and Victor (thanks to Ruby and Anna, not alot of royalty liked pirates after all), Emma came back to dance with some princes, talked a little with her parents but spend mostly joking and laughing with the girls.

"Emma, theres a prince that wants to meet you and dance with you"- Snow said, after palming her shoulder when Emma stopped to dance with prince Eric and turned around and her eyes couldnt believed what she was seeing.

"Neal?"

* * *

><p>AN: Next one will be a long one and much smut on it...later probably some agnst...Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

"Neal?"

"Happy to see me, princess?"- he smiled

"Omg, its really you! I cant believe it!"- she smiled big and jumped to hug him

"Im so happy to see you again, Emma"

"Its been a while, you look the same but different, if that makes any sense!"- they both laugh

"You too, you look beautiful"- he said

"Thank you"- she smiled and looked down – "So, you are prince! You never told me that you were a prince!"

"In fact im, sorry about that"

"So... did you father find you, or you found him?"- she asked

"This is your bday ball, lets talk about that in some other time"- he said, a bit nervous and smiling

"Yeah, sure. Sorry"

"So, i heard that your a looking for a betrothed again..."

"Not really, I-"- she thinking what to answer

"Emma, who is this?!"- Ruby interrupted them

"Hello, Ruby"- he grinned

"Neal, are you- OMG!"- she hugged him too. Ruby didnt know Neal too deep, by then Ruby was the one friend Emma had and she met him when visiting the castle over those months he stayed there.

"Wow, you both look so beautiful"

"Im sure you say that to every girl"- Ruby teased. They went to the corner where the rest of the girls were talking and Emma introduced Neal to everyone, she was so exicted to see him after 5 years that she missed the way that Killian was watching the whole scene from afar, wondering who the bloody hell was that guy But he wasnt jealous, of course not!

"Emma i heard about your arranged marriage, sorry about that, but dont worry im sure you will find something who will make you happy"- he said, grabbing her hand, just like friends, of course. Emma smile and let her hand fall, she knew it was a friendly gesture but still felt wrong, when Killian was on the other corner and even worse,watching them.

"I guess i can tell you that i didnt actually want to marry anyway. He was nice but not the right one for me"- she smiled, wishing she could tell him and the rest of the world that she already found the right one, the love of her life.- She turned around, looking for Killian but he was not there, her heart ached, she missed him already.

"Care to have a dance, Emma"- Neal asked her and she nodded

"Sure"- after dancing all night with strangers, doing it with an old friend couldnt be worse. They danced and talked a little bit of the missing years but Neal didnt want to talk about his father and Emma didnt push it.

"Want to have a walk?"- he asked her minutes later, her first instict was to look around to see if Killian was back but he wasnt.

"Im sorry, i dont think that would be proper and im a little tired already"- she gave him an apologetic smile

"Its okay, dont worry. Im just to happy to see you again"- he kissed her hand

"The ball is almost over but you can come to visit whenever you want, you know that right?"-

"Yeah, you will have me here soon"- he smiled at her

"I see you soon again then"- she said and he kissed her hand again and she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Killian, girls?"- she asked, looking around<p>

"Missed the pirate again"- Belle told her, giving her a look

"I havent seen him in a while"- she said –"I will go to look for him"

"You cant just go, your parents gonna look for you and kill you"- Elsa told her

"Yeah, right"- She sighed –"But i dont care, i need to know where he is and if he is okay"

"Just wait, the ball is almost over. Dont get yourself in trouble, Emma"- Anna said

"better not"- Emma said back and walked toward her father, he would be more understanding.

* * *

><p>"Dad, im tired, can i leave already?"- she said with puppy eyes, she knew how to convice her daddy<p>

"I dont know, lets ask you mother"- he said

"Dad, you know she will want me to stay the last person is gone, pleaseee"

"Okay, go. I will talk to her"- Charming said and kissed her hand and she smiled and walked away.

When she was walking toward the door, she crushed into someone and when looked up, she knew that damn face and body so well.

"I was going to look for you"- she said , smiling and he smiled back

"Okay, you can go back to dance to then"

"Actually, im more interested in another kinda dancing right now"- she flirted

"You are done?"- he asked, surprised

"Yes, i talked to my father. I will see you on the stable?"- she asked, a little worried about his coldness

"yes, wait here a little while and meet me there in ten"- he said and walked away. Emma stayed close to the door and then Ruby and Elsa came to her

"Did you find him, everything okay?"- Elsa asked

"Yeah, im just waiting to meet him without anyone noticing, he seems a little tense though but he is a pirate, he doesnt do balls"

"Oh, are you going to have the real party now then"- Ruby teased

"Wouldnt you want me to tell you!"- Emma laughed

"Can we change places for one night? you take Victor, pleasee"

"Ruby!"- Elsa hit her in the arm

"Just kidding, i wouldnt share Victor with someone but if you dont mind sharing..."

"keep dreaming, lady"- Emma rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend antics and turned around to find her parents talking with Neal, very much friendly but her parents always were and they knew Neal, so nothing to worry about. After the minutes passed she said goodbye to her friends and left the ballroom, went to the kitchen to meet Rosie, who gave her a bad with clothes and went to the stable to meet her pirate, finally.

* * *

><p>"Hey, i felt like this ball lasted forever"- she said<p>

"Tell _me_ about it"- he answered. "It was nice to see you having fun"

"Well i would have so much more fun if you were there, by my side the whole time. I dont like having you as my secret"

"Dirty secret"- he said, bittersweet

"what we have and feel is anything but dirty. Im proud of who you are, im proud of loving you, you know this isnt up to me and i hate it"

"Yes, i know i know"- he said, his face getting softer –"So, you who was that prince that you were so exicted to see and hug"

"mmm is that jealousy i sense there, pirate? Is the fearsome Cap Jones jealous of some current prince?"- she teased

"Of course not! Im just want to know who dare to hug my woman like that? I dont make me remind you about who was the jealous one on the ball tonight?"- he teased back, she rolled her eyes and walked to him

"It was Neal, remember i told you about him"

"Your first kiss"- he said and that little detail didnt make him feel happy

"You are jealous of my first kiss when you were my first love and man"- she said looking at his eyes and keeping him in place by grabbing his arms with both hands

"Were?"

"Are and forever will be"- she said –"i gave my virginity to you, remember?"

"just your maidenhead?"- he walked closer, putting his arms around her waist

"And my love, body and heart. Im yours, all yours and forever"- she kissed him on the lips and jawline and cheeks

"You were happy to see him, i gather"

"He is a friend, he was running from his father, he was a scared kid, im happy that he is okay, thats all. You have nothing to worry about. I"- kiss –"Love"- kiss- "You"- kiss

"And i you, my lady"- he kissed her again , he knew that they loved each and thats what really mattered so, they both took their horses and left to their secret romantic place.

* * *

><p>"Omg, Killian!"- Emma said as soon as he opened the door and let her in and she found that there was a line of roses petals from the door to the room´s door and some little candles around. She turned around to look at him, awe in her face and Killian grinned : "Keep going" and she enter the bedroom, their bedroom.<p>

"You didnt have to, omg I love you!"- she jumped to hug him tight –"I love you so much" . The room was full of roses petals and candles and there was a big heart made with them over their bed with a little box in the middle of it.

"Happy birthday my beautiful Swan! i love you so much, my love"- he said and she pulled away from the hug to look into his eyes.

"You are just too amazing" – she kissed him, tenderly trying to show him all her love and appreciation on it.

"You deserve the moon and the skies, my Emma"- he said and she kissed him again and smiled into his mouth

"So cheesy, pirate but i love it, i love all of you"-

"Absolutely all?"- he smirk and she nodded

"Yeah, do you doubt me?"- she smiled

"Never, i learned to never doubt you"

"Good. This is so beautiful, you did an amazing job, thats why you were missing. Whats that?"- she asked, looking at the little box with a wide smile on her face

"Dont worry, its not a ring!"- he joked

"What it is then?- she asked after she gave him a fake laugh, trying to hide the little disappoinment but he knew her oh so well

"what, you did want a ring, Emma?"- but she didnt answer, just look at him and the box –"We are hiding, i didnt think you would want one"

"Killian, i don"- she was cut

"You will have your ring in that finger, i promise. When its the right time"- he smiled and caressed her face, she closed her eyes loosing in the feeling of his touch

"I know, i know. But you didnt answer me!"

"Its a bday gift, what would be the fun on that! Open it yourself"- he said and they both walked toward the bed and Emma took the little green box, looked at him and opened it.

"Oh Killian its beautiful! I love it"- she looked at him and took the golden swan necklace on her hand

"happy to hear that. So, you can always remember that you are my beautiful swan and that i love you so very much"- he said, looking at her contemplading the gift on her hand.

"I love you as much and more! Care to put it on me"- she gave the golden necklace

"You look beautiful"- he said

"But?"- she asked him, raising her eyebrows

"im wondering if it would look more beautiful with you naked, wearing nothing but my necklace"- he smirk

"Why dont you come here and find out yourself"- she said and they both walked toward each other. He kissed her tenderly first, going right after to the zipper of her dress, then kissed her neck and shoulder, making her gown to fall down her body.

"mmm, your skin taste so good, i missed you so much"- he said, with deep voice, pulling her closer and sucking her pulse point, making her moan.

"Oh Killian, your lips feel so good, dont stop"- she started to take his long coat, thowing it on the floor and undoing vest and his shirt – "I need you, i need you so bad"- she moaned again and grabbed his now bare chest, doing down on it and sucking his neck and nipple while he took her gown all the way down and circled his thumbs over her nipples

"Emma" he said, sounding so wrecked, making her wetter and more desperate for him

"I know"- she said and her hands went to his buckle and then zipper, leading one of them under the cloth, wrapping over his hard cock –"Oh mine, all mine"- she said and the heat running all over her body, the beating between her legs faster and ache need of him there growing

"I need to have you, now"- he said and helped her walk out of her gown and take her underwear off of her, staying completely naked for him- "You are so beautiful,the necklace looks amazing on you! i want you so much, i will never get tired of making you mine"-

"Good, because i want to, take me Killian, make me yours"- she moaned when he leaned down and sucked her breast with force and she tried to pull his pants down but he stopped her hands.

"Lay down"- he ordered and she obeyed without hesatation

"You are officially 21 and im gonna make you come over and over until we both cant take it anymore, you gonna beg me to stop, princess"- he said, making her wetter, soaking for him, her bloody running all over body with speed, the ache on her stomach and core too much to handle... oh he was so good at words but even better in actions

"Killian, please"- she begged and opened her legs wide, giving him a completly view and access

"Mmmm, so beautiful. I love when you open your legs for me, darling"- he moaned –"open wider"- he said and she did, she was dying in anticipation but he just stood on border on the bed and slowly took his pants and shoes out, Emma moaned at the sigh of his big erection.- "This is what you want, what you need"- he asked, grabbing his lenght on hand and stroking it.

"Yes, please... you are killing me"- she said, almost impossible to talk, to breathe

"Im planning on fucking you instead, my love"- he stroked again, making her moan with her still open legs –"Where Emma, tell me where you need me"

"Between my legs, inside of me. Killian please"- she begged and it took all of his strengh not to give in and take her right then

"Show me, show me where"- he said and she led her hands between her legs, biting her lips when she touched her folds –"Are you wet, are you soaking for me"- he asked and she nodded –"Get inside of yourself, show me where you need me"- he said, she opened her eyes wider –"You never done it, i know. Its okay, do it for me"- and she closed her eyes and slidded her fingers inside of herself, making his knee thrust on the bed and his erection harder than ever.

"Here, i need you here...Killian please"- she begged, her fingers a poor sustitute of his big hard cock

"Hmmm i can taste you over from here, on the tip of my tongue, i wanna eat you, Emma"- he said and went down on the bed, taking her hand off of her center, opening her legs as much as possible and leaning his head against her wetness, and without second thoughs, he surprised her, sucking her hard, making her moan loudly and jump up a little- "mmmm so good, so bloody good. I could eat you for hours"- he said and kept sucking, licking and biting her folds and clit, making the electricity run over her body. "I wanna fuck you with my tongue, Emma. Do you want me too?"- he asked, slidding easily 2 fingers inside of her.

"Yes, i want to" – she said and he obligued, sliding his tongue inside of her and circling her clit fast and hard, making her cry out when the force of her orgarm run all over her body.

"Turn around"- he demanded when she was finally down from the high and she did –"On your knees, love"- she did it as well, not really sure what she was doing, she was wet and needy again after he put her hips up and opened her legs, kneeling behind her. She couldnt hold the moan escaping her lips when she felt the tip of his hard cock rubbing between her legs, all the way up until the opening of her ass – "Do you know that some women enjoy having their man here too, love"- he said, rubbing himself on her ass, putting a little pression on her entrance. She moaned at that

"Do you"- she swallowed hard- "You do want to"- she asked him, a little fear on her, imagining that its most hurt a little

"Would you let me, Emma? Would you let me have all of you?"- he asked, his voice shaking in anticipation

"I would let you, Killian. Do you want it now?"- she asked

"No, love. You are still too new on the area, maybe some years from now. Whenever you want it"- he said and rubbed himself again – "i just love teasing you"- he laughed a little, too turned on to do laugh for real.

"Bastard! ahhh"- she moaned when he thrust all the way inside of her, without hesitation, filling her until the hilt

"but you love me, and you love this"- he said and his slidded in and out of her hard and fast, hitting in the right stop, making her cry out over and over.

"Oh god, Killian, ahhhh, ahhh oh please"- she couldnt help herself, and he stopped for a second unsure if she was crying out for pleasure or pain

"Do you like it, Emma. Im hurting you?"-

"No, dont stop, please dont stop"- she begged him, letting her arms and head fall into her pillow, while he grabbed her hips pulling himself deeper and kept thrusting with force over and over, until he felt her walls clenching around him and it took all of himself not to relax and come too but he said, he would fuck until they both couldnt take it anymore and he was a man of words. He kept moving, he gave strong slow thrusts, prolonguing her climax while he circled her buble of nervous, hard and fast. Once she was down, he breathed deep and started thrusting again, as hard and fast as before.

"Work on your clit, Love"- he said, he was too far gone but he needed her to come again, with him this time.

"Oh god, Killian"- she said while she felt she would break in any moment, she wanted more and she wanted all that he could give to her and she circled her clit fast between moans –"Im so close, come with me. I want your seed inside of me"

"Do you like this Emma, do you enjoy when i fuck you hard and fast"- he asked and finished just in time to feel her walls squeezing his cock again –"Oh god, it feels so good, you are so tight and it feels so good when you come around me. Let go, Emma, suck me dry...take all of my cum inside of you"- he said and moaned when his own orgarm run through his body, her walls squeezing him dry . They both kept moving until they were over it. Emma felt on the bed and he felf on top of her.

"Oh i love when you come inside of me, your seed is so warm"- she said – "I love you"

"I love _you"_- he said and kissed her shoulder, and moved slowly out of her.

"I wish you could stay inside of me the whole night, i love when you make me full"- she said and he pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehed when she kissed his heart

"I wish i could live inside of you, love. Im glad you feel the same"- he smiled against her hair.

"I will never get tire of this and fortunally we have the rest of our lifes"- she said, looking up at him

"The rest of our long lifes sounds just perfect"

* * *

><p>AN: hope you liked it. i want to ask, especially my followers: is this too fluff, would you like some big angst?- angst in coming soon but i dont know if i will make it too angst... thanks for reading


	16. Chapter 16

"Morning"- he whispered to her ear and kissed her head, making Emma snuggle further into him

"nooo"- she said, not openning her eyes and holding him tight

"Im affraid so, sleep a little more, im gonna get something to eat"- he said and tried to move and she held him tighter –"love"

"Mhmm no, stay"- she said, not giving him any choice. He just smiled

"we can stay the whole day snuggling in bed, making love over and over again if you feel like it, princess"- he said smiling

"dont be like that! Idiot"- she finally looked up – "that would be just amazing"- she kissed him slightly

"Aye, that would be an awesome day, Emma"

"Im tired, i cant move"- she said, holding into him

"Are you okay? Did i hurt you?- he asked, concern in his voice

"No, im just tired. It wasnt sweet and tender like before but its fine"

"Emma"- he pulled up, making her move and look at him- "Did i hurt you? Are you sore?

"Mmm, a little but you didnt hurt me"

"Did you enjoy it? Did you like it?"- he cupped her face –"you can tell me, you dont have to fear me, i wont get mad, i need to know if i was too rough on you, love"

"You gave me 3 amazing orgasms and made me cry out loud, and you are asking if i enjoyed it? For real?"- she raised her eyebrows

"for a moment i wasnt sure if it was out of pleasure or pain, love"- he looked at her "you can tell me everything, i wont ever hurt you"

"Are you serious?"- she laughed- "It was rough but i did enjoy and you didnt hurt me"- she laughed again and he just smiled a little and kept looking at her- "what makes you think i fear you, pirate"- she got closer and whispered into his neck- "i know i got you wrapped around my little finger"- she grinned and he jumped on top of her and held her head back by grabbing some of her hair between his fingers.

"Is that so?"- he asked her, giving her a dangerous look and licking his lips

"To the rest of the world you might be the fearsome Captain Jones but to me, you are the sweetest man on earth"- she smirked "and i know how to do things to you"- she pulled her head up, even if he was holding her down by her hair, a little hurt wouldnt stop her and she went to his neck and started sucking and licking while her hand went down and she grabbed him on her hand and stroked softly, keep pressure on the tip of his lenght, making him jerk and moan

"more that i have _you _wrap around my length" – he smirked – "oh Emma" -

"see"- she said and kept working on him

"Oh you wanna meet the fearsome pirate, wench"- he asked, making her stop- "on your knees"- he ordered and she did as he said, he was now laying on his back, his hard cock standing up and Emma licked her lips at the tempting view- "you like what you see, Swan?"- he smirked – "Suck... do what i said, suck me"

She opened her eyes wide, and just looked at him, that was something new but she was willing to try

"Open your pretty mouth and take me in, princess"- he said

"No princess right now, im a wench, remember?"- she smiled at him and he moaned, his beautiful swan, she would be the death of him

"Then lean down and do as the captain says, suck me, wench"- he grabbed some of her hair and she leaned down, and took the tip of his erection and suck it slightly, making him move his hips up and moan

"Like that?"- she said and took more of him in, it felt weird doing it but she looked at him and he was so wrecked, holding into her hair and the sheets for dear life, closed eyes and moaning, she definitely enjoyed doing those things to him, so she guided her hand on the base and sucked deeper

"ahh, harder"- he said and she did her best, her mouth already hurt and so did her hand and arms so she worked faster and harder, taking as much as she could and sucking over and over. –"oh Emma, im so close, keep going"- it didnt took long for him to feel ready –"you dont have to swallow, you can stop now"- he said but she just looked at him and kept working, she wanted to know how it was like, if she didnt like it, she wouldnt do it the next time but now she wanted to find out, so she kept sucking him until she felt him pulsing into her mouth, his warm seed going down her throat and she moaned as the feeling and sucked until the last drop of him.

After she was done she looked at him and smiled proud of her job, he smiled back and pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead- "was that okay"- she asked shyly

"you were amazing, love. And you will do get better and better. You gonna be the death of me , Swan"- he kissed her head again

"Good because i did enjoy doing those things to you, Captain"- she smirked –"not so much of the fearsome, though. You were so... wrecked"- she smiled and looked up at him

"Just because you know how to drive me crazy and i love you"- he said and she leaned up and kissed him, long but soft kiss on the lips

"I love _you... _dont worry, you do the same thing to me"-

"Good to know"- he said with sexy voice, he pulled down and took of her breast into his mouth and sucked her

"ahhh, what time is it?"- she asked, shaking voice

"dont know, dont care"- he said and kept sucking and licking her breast, the perfect mix of soft and then hard, slow and fast, making her moan and shiver

"damn! Its late, i gotta go"- she managed to say and then moan when he slidded two fingers into her without warning. It didnt hurt because sucking him off made her wet and needy enough

"Killian"

"I know, i will be fast"- he said and kept sucking her breasts and thrusting his fingers inside of her and his thumb circling her clit fast. He kept his word and it didnt took too long for her to feel her orgasm running through all over her body and it felt damn amazing

"I think you can go now"- he kissed her cheek and they stayed a little longer to recover and later changed and went back to the castle .

-...-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"Neal"- Emma said in shock when she found him sitting at the table, joining for breakfast to her parents<p>

"Emma! i hope you dont mind"- he said, standing up, to let her sit – "i asked your parents if i could stay to talk to you today"

"No, its fine. Im glad you stayed, its been a while and we can talk about those years apart"- she said with a smile

"Good to know that you are happy, honey because we invited him to stay a few more days with us"- Snow said, smiling at the princess. Emma just looked at them and then at her father, without knowing what to say... Neal staying for one day was okay but she couldnt help but worry about what this could mean her parents inviting a prince into the castle and Killian would be not happy about this either

"you sure thats okay? Wouldnt your father care or get worried?"- she asked, trying not to be obvious

"I already sent him a message, so its okay with you?"- he smiled and Emma gave him a little smile back

"Yes, sure. We can have a good time for 2 or 3 days"- she said

"well, we actually invited him a whole week, honey"

_Fuck_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know this is short but i will post tomorrow or Sunday and the real angst will come (or not) hehe**_


	17. Chapter 17

Emma couldnt help but worry, Neal staying that long didnt feel okay and not just because she damn knew that Killian wouldnt be happy but mostly for her parents and what people could assume. She just got rid of her 4 years betrothed and she didnt need another prince proposing or something near as that. She didnt eat much during breakfast just thinking a way to make this work out for everyone, was there a way at all?.

She couldnt deny that she liked seeing Killian getting a bit jealous, he was kinda cute and it showed how much he loves her, just how it did when she saw Zelena near him but she didnt want him to get hurt or mad. She smiled when accidentally rubbed her tights together and felt the burn and soreness as a reminder of their rough sex the night before, if getting jealous would make him take her like that, maybe a little jealousy wouldnt hurt anyone after all. And besides there were nothing to worry about, Neal was an old friend and he wouldnt propose or anything, no way!

"Emma, honey are you okay?"- Snow asked Emma after they left the table, grabbing her arm to make her look at her mother

"What? yeah, fine"- she said, really lost in her thoughts

"You dont seem just fine to me, what is it? you can tell me anything"- she asked, concerned

"Its just... Mom, i just ended my arranged marriage days ago. Im not looking for a prince, you said-!"- Emma was cut by Snow

"I know, honey. You can choose, i told you so but Neal, you care about him. Would be so bad to catch up with your old friend and if things happen..."

"Not gonna happen! Mom! Ughh this is frustrating! I like Neal but not like that, not anymore"

"You two were so sweet with each other, there was something between you two, Emma. I dont think that had changed"-Snow tried to convince her

"I´ve changed, he changed. Almost 6 years happened, mom! Just stop looking the perfect prince for me, please!"- she said annoyed

"Okay, okay but you cant be rude and ask him to leave, darling. He is your friend, be nice"- she smiled at her daughter

"Do i have any choice?"- she groaned and rolled her eyes and turned around when she saw him coming to them

"Emma, do you want to have a walk?"- he asked with a smile, offering his arm

"Yes, sure"- Emma answered, took his arm and they walked out of the castle and just when they passed the door, she saw certain dashing pirate coming their way, she couldnt help but feel bad for grabbing someone else´s arm so she let go of him and smiled at Killian, she could tell that he was not happy about the scene infront of his eyes

"Princess Emma"- he greeted her –" Gentleman"- he looked at Neal, fake smiling

"Captain"- she smiled, she was nervous and awkward but seeing him never failed to made her smile wide, she couldnt hide the happiness from her heart- "This is Neal, i dont think you met last night"- she looked at Neal – "he is an old friend, who will stay for a few days to visit"- she smiled at him, not feeling sure if she should tell him then or when they were alone, especially after seeing Killian´s face fell at that

"Oh, you are a prince, i gather"- he asked and Neal nodded –" your highness, im sure the princess and the queen and king will be pleased to have you around"- he said sarcastically

"And why are _you_ around? Pirates living in big castles, never heard of it"- Neal said and coldness in the tone of his voice

"Im affraid that i cant reveal that information, _prince"_- he gave him a big fake smile –"now if you excuse me... princess, gentleman"- he said and walked out of their way. Emma looked around at his leave and couldnt help the sadness in her soul because again he had to leave her with another man, when the one man she belonged to, was him and him alone.

-...-...-

* * *

><p>"So, tell me, Neal"- Emma said, while they walked into the garden –" did your father found you or you found him?"<p>

"ummm, he...he did. And i was wrong about him, he loves me, Emma. I was an idiot for running away but i will never regret it because i met _you_"- he said, stoping and facing her

"Im happy for you, Neal. All those years i hoped deep in my heart that you found your way. You were a good friend"- she smiled at him sincerely –" so what happened after it, tell me"

"uhmm, it a long story, princess. You better tell me about your betrothed, how was he was stupid to let you go?"- he asked, changing the subject fast

"Yeah, well, i already told you he wasnt the right one so i cant tell that im happy about it"- she smiled and they kept walking side by side

"So, do you have someone in mind yet?"

"what! No!"- she yelled a little too much –"im just enjoying my freedom"

"you are already 21, most of princesses marry way younger than that. Im sure your parents are getting impatient"

"well its my life. why you never said you were a prince by the way"- she asked him

"i really didnt know until my father found me. So... how your life has been all those years?"- he changed the subjet again, but Emma supossed that he didnt feel like talking so she wouldnt push, it wasnt her business anyway

"just another princess normal life, i guess"-she smiled and they kept walking and talking, aside of his insistence for avoiding his father´s story and bringing up the wedding subject, it didnt feel bad to have him around. For a second she felt she was 15 again and they were walking and joking but of course, as much as she enjoyed having an old friend back, she wasnt the same, neither was him but one big thing happened in her life, she met love, real love and Neal presence didnt feel right because of that.

-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

><p>The next couple of days went kinda the same, She would spend some hours talking, walking, reading or riding with Neal, or sometimes alone. They would joke and talk about anything, it felt good having friends and the girls came to visit too, especially Ruby, Anna and Elsa and Emma was graceful that she didnt have to spend so much time alone with him. she would have amazing nights with her pirate, making love over and over or just lying in bed, talking, flirting and laughing, she enjoyed both. She told Killian Neals story all over again so, he could understand what he meant to her (and what not). He was jealous, they both knew it but he kept it to himself, trying to be understanding. He did ask her some questions, why he came back now? Just in time when she was free again? Why he didnt say that he was a prince? How he didnt know? Why he didnt want to talk about what happened after he left? And she didnt know what to answer to all that.<p>

"so, did you have fun with your first kiss today, princess?"- he said joking

"Did you have fun with your pirates friends?"- she raised her eyebrows and he gaved her pointing look- "Just the same"- she said, lying in their bed under the cover

"Well theres a little difference, i must say"-

"what that would be"- she said, eyes full of lust and desire

"they dont have anything that i could be interested between their legs"- he took out his boats and vest, got lose his shirt and took off his pants too

"Oh and what makes you think i could be interested on what _he _ has between his legs?"

"right, because you are only interested in this"- he said grabbing his half hard cock in hand

"in case you have any doubt, why dont you come here and check yourself how wet im, how wet _you_ make me"- she took the cover off, revealing her full naked body

"Oh, waiting for your man like that. Nice! Were you touching yourself thinking of me, love?"

"No, not touching, just day dreamming"- she said and watched him getting hard at her words

"oh god, you feel so good"- she moaned when he filled her until the hilt, she would never get tire of the feeling and it always felt like the first time but it kept getting better and better, she didnt hold back or felt shy about anything anymore. –"Killian, please...dont tease me, move"

"You need me, Emma?"- he asked

"Oh, god! Im so fucking soaking wet for you that you didnt even need to make me ready, i was dying to feel you, to have you inside of me... this is just you and me, in our safe place. You erection making me full, just stop playing jealous and teasing and move and fuck me, pirate!"

"uhmm so demanding, princess! Chills"- he teased her "is this what you want"- and he thruted hard into her

"Oh yes, dont stop, please dont stop"- she begged

He smiled at her and thrusted hard and fast enough to make her come but since she was begging so bad, he made her come as much as he could with his mouth and fingers through the whole night, he would never get tired of making her moan, shiver and beg for more and feeling her come around him did so many things to his body and soul.

-...-...-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"dont be such an idiot, Neal"- she laughed, they were sitting on the garden´s bench that evening<p>

"Im serious! That really happened, im telling you , Emma" – he laughed too, facing her now

"Yeah, right"- she said smiling wide

"You have a beautiful smile, do you know that"- He asked softly

"Umm, thanks (i guess)"- she looked down and a moment later up to see his gaze locked on her face, it felt totally wrong.

"I´ve missed you, Emma"- he said and leaned over and his lips nearly touched her and she moved away and stood up

"What the hell are you doing!"- she yelled at him

"Sorry, i should have ask first. I know that you feel the same, we are each other´s first love, you never forget your first"- he said, moving slowly closer, holding her arm

"Love? Im sorry, Neal but you were my first teen kiss, not love"- she said

"I know you care about me just as much i care about you, just give in, Emma"- he grabbed both of her arms while talking and when he finished, moved closer to join their lips again and Emma stayed still not sure if kicking his balls was a good idea

"Uhmm mm, im sorry for interrupting the party"- Killian said, his cheek blushed and his eyes full with anger. Emma turned fast to face him, damn! This was so wrong!- she tried to make Neal let go of her arm but he didnt and Killian noticed it

"I think the princess would like her arm back, mate"- he said, his voice deep and hard

"What is this your damn business, pirate? Go away!"

"Let go of her or you will regret it"

"and **you** will make me? do you know who im, do you know who-?"- he yelled, full of anger too. He panicked when he realized that maybe he just reveal too much

"just another stupid little prince?"- he said with a fake little smile

"No one talks to me like that"- he throw a punch to Killian but failed

"Stop, please"- Emma begged

"Whats going on here?!"- David came and they moved apart

"Why you dont ask the princess and her dear friend, your highness"- Killian said and walked away. Emma followed with her gaze, she wanted to run after him so bad, to explain, to hug him, to make him understand but her father wouldnt let that happen.

-...-...-...-...-.

* * *

><p>Emma went to her room and spent the rest of the evening in her bed crying, when she went to have dinner she didnt see Killian there and after that she dicided that she wanted to have a ride, not sure if she should go to their place to meet him or if he would be there.<p>

Killian spent most of his time in their place, waiting for her to come. He couldnt help the jealousy and the anger in his body but when she didnt show up, he went to walk into the castle, hoping that he would meet her.

Emma went to their secret place after some rounds of riding her horse, just in case Neal or someone decided to follow her, she entered and he wasnt there, she felt so sad because she thought that he must be hating her right then. She laid into their bed and cried herself to sleep.

Killian waited for her outside the castle but since she was nowhere to be seen, he decided to go to her bedroom, he met Rosie in the hallway.

"Have you seen Emma?"

"She went to have a ride with her horse, she said she needed some air"

"Thank you, Rose"- he said and went into his bedroom, grabbed his bag with some clothes and important stuff and later made his way to her bedroom, hoping that she would be back already but she wasnt, so he let a note over her nighstand, making sure she would see it and he left the room in silence.

What he didnt saw (idiot) was that Neal caught him, he followed Killian steps into Emma´s bedroom and grabbed the note that was lying beside her bed

"_**Emma, love, i have to go for a few days. Theres something important that i need to find out. Do not worry, i will come back to you. I will always come back to you. I love you.**_

_**Yours, Killian"**_

"she is bedding the pirate! Damn him!"- Neal said, grabbed the note, took it into his pocket and left the room like nothing ever happened.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: here it is, hope you like it and thank you for all the follows and favorites!

* * *

><p>Emma woke up in the early morning, her eyes hurt like hell, she couldnt believe she actually fell asleep but she was tired, not only physically but mentally, she was tired of fighting, of hiding, of pretending. Her first instintic was to look around the room and the whole place, hoping to find him there but she was sad when she found out she was alone . Her first thought was to sneak out to the tavern like the last time he got mad but it was already day light, people would recognize her and it would be worse so, she put herself together and went back to the castle, hoping deep inside that she would meet him there.<p>

She couldnt hide the dissapointment when she went to have breakfast and his place at the table was still empty, what she really wanted to do was to go out and look for him, wherever he was but of course, she had to behave and play the little nice princess, she fucking hated her life. She greeted her parents and took her place on the table. Seconds later as if he knew, Neal joined them, Emma couldnt help but blame him for this damn situation! If he hadnt kiss her, why he had to assume that she felt for him, was too hard to ask first, damn him! He probably didnt meant it but he ruined her day for sure, she just hoped that she could fix this soon because she didnt like being like this with Killian, she missed him badly already.

She just kept playing with her food, the last thing she wanted was to eat, she couldnt hold back anymore, she needed to know, she needed to do something, to see him, she needed him so bad.

"So, isnt the Captain joining us again?"- she asked, looking at her parents, trying to sound casual

"Well..."- David tried to elaborate when he was cut

"I saw him leaving last night**, **_with a__bag"-_ Neal said, drinking some water, if he didnt notice the effect he had on Emma

"Wh- what... with a bag?"- she couldnt breathe –"did he leave?"- she turned around looking at her parents, begging inside for them to correct her

"Its okay, he came to me last night and told me he had a personal business to take care of"- David said, just like it didnt mean a thing, not to him at least

"But..."- she didnt know what do or say or think, she needed to be careful with her words but internally she wanted to scream and cry –"what about the mission? Is he coming back?"

"Dont worry, honey, he is a pirate, we have gold. He will make his part and finish the mission"- Snow told her, trying to confort her daughter. Silly her, thinking that Emma´s concern was about the actual mission

"But how will he if he is away? Father, you need to bring him back, he has to come back"- She begged

"Dont worry, Emma, things will work out"- David finished

"Yeah, Emma. He is just a pirate, he wont forget his pay"- Neal said, laughing as if it was funny. And Emma just looked at him, trying to control her anger and pain .

"I dont feel so well, if you excuse me"- She asked and her parents said it was okay and she got up and walked away, it was so hard to control the pain and tears threating to come down.

She went to her room, hoping she would find some kinda note or message but there was nothing and she laid on her bed, unable to hold the sobbing anymore. He was gone, he left her and he wouldnt never come back, she would never see him again.

"Emma, can i come in"- Rose asked her –"your parents sent me to bring you something to eat since you didnt have much food"-

"I dont want anything"- Emma said, not even looking up

"Emma"- she said softly and let the food on her desk- "are you okay?"

"He left! He left me. It hurts, it hurts so much"- she said, sobbing into the pillow

"Oh Emma, he didnt tell you?"-

"No! He left without saying a word, he hates me and i will never get to chance to explain him, to tell him that i love him"- she cried

"I dont think he hates you, He asked me about you last night"- Rose said, making Emma to jump and look at her

"What? You saw him, did he ask for me?"- Emma said wipping her tears

"Yes, he only asked me if i knew where you were and i told him that you went to have a ride"-

"What? Why you didnt tell me! Why you didnt look for me!"- she yelled at her friend

"Im sorry, i didnt know it was important"- she said, looking down

"I know, im sorry. This isnt your faul, its mine. Its all mine!"

"Why you say that, what happened"

"its because im a fucking princess l, and i was a coward because it didnt talk to my parents when i still had him and he is gone... and i need him, Rose! I want him back!"- she started sobbing again, even if tears didnt seem to fall anymore, the ache in her heart was to big to tolerate.

"If he truly loves you like i think, he wont stay away too long, not matter what. Dont worry, Emma, he will come back to you"- Rosie said, caressing Emmas arm. And all Emma could do was to beg for it to be real.

-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

><p>The last 3 days had been awful, Emma couldnt do more than cry and miss him, miss him so much, she couldnt stand the idea of never seeing him again, of never kissing him or touching him again. All she wanted to do was runnaway and go to look for him but how, where? She didnt know much of the life out of her castle and even if she didnt fear, she would risk everything to find him, a little part of her still had hope that he would come back, he loved her she knew that. What if she left and he came back? she couldnt risk it. She hated her life so bad, when she was a little girl she used to dream to going to have big adventures, to travel, to meet people, to help those whom need it, and maybe this was her chance to do it, to leave the princess life but she couldnt do it, not right now. Even if she deep inside felt the need and strenght to do it grow but the thought of her parents heart breaking with her leave, she couldnt stand it, not after what happened to her family so many years ago, not after she well remembered the pain in her parents eyes, she couldnt be the cause of such a pain, not again, so she would stay for them, for a while. After <em>that<em> happened when she was only 15 years old, she promised herself that she would the perfect princess, the prefect daughter, she would do everything properly and she did and tried so hard but then Killian came and she couldnt do it anymore, falling for a pirate and less letting him take her maidenhead was certainly not proper but she couldnt care anymore. He changed her life, she met love because of him and happiness, she wouldnt regret loving him, maybe she should talk to her parents but how it would help now that he was gone, they for sure wouldnt go to look for him. Everything was a big mess, she just wished she could have magic to do something.

-...-...-...-...-...-.

* * *

><p>"Emma"- Neal said, walking toward her where she was sitting on the bench<p>

"Go away, i dont want to talk to you"- she yelled, she still blamed him but he still stayed around even if she had avoided him for days

"Please, Emma. Im sorry, i know i made a mistake, i shouldnt kiss you"- he said, sitting by her side but she turned to her other side, not looking at him

"I dont wanna talk to you"- she said, tired

"This isnt about me, right? This is about him?"- he asked, trying for her to face him but she didnt

"I dont know what are you talking about"- she said, tears forming in her eyes

"Im not stupid, we are friends, you can tell me. You both have a thing, you feel for him"

"That is nonsene, just leave!"- she said

"Emma, look at me. You can trust me, i wont judge you"- he said, sweetly and grabbed her shoulder –"we are friends, i just wanna help you, i know what losing someone that you love is like"- he told her and she turned around, tears in her eyes

"I just miss him, i miss him so much"- she said, unable to hold the sobbing

"Oh Emma!"- he said, trying to hold her close and she tensed for a second but then gave in, her head resting on his shoulder and his arms around her

"Help me, i need to do something"- she said sobbing in his arms

"I wish there was something i could do, but im here for you, you have me here"- he stroked her back and held her until her sobbing stopped. Then she pulled away, embarrassed that she just had a break down infront of him.

"Im sorry, i just couldnt control myself, this is so hard"- she said, wipping her tears from her face

"You dont have to worry Emma, i undestand"- he said softly with a little smile

"Do you?"- she asked him, unsure

"Of course, i lost people that i love too, you know that"

"I never said that i love him"- She said, not sure of how much she should share with him.

"you dont need to, i know you"- he smiled –"why dont we go to have a walk, or to ride so you distract yourself a little"- he asked her and she smiled a little, she didnt feel like it but going to her bedroom to look from the window at the see, watching every ship that came to port and knowing that wasnt him and cry wasnt a nice plan again, so she agreed and went with him.

-...-...-...-...-...-.

* * *

><p>A whole week has passed since she last saw him and the pain only grew and she didnt know how to stop the hurting. One minute she decided that she would runaway and go for him, but the next she decided to wait, hoping that he would come back. One moment she truly believed that he loved her that he couldnt hate her even if he saw Neal kissing her but the next she feared that his anger killed his love for her and maybe he was already with someone else, at least for sex and the mere thought killed her inside, she missed him so bad, he couldnt forget her that fast. But if he did, what if he never came back?<p>

The girls spent quite the time with her in the castle, they all knew very well how heartbroken she was and having them around help, alot and there was Neal, he was really supportived too, never asked anything but just help her not to think too much or cry the whole day...also covered her with her parents everytime they noticed the pain in her eyes (or the red-ness on them). She was happy to have to good friends, they couldnt replaced or fulfill the whole in her heart but they made her smile and she appreciated that.

"Emma, you need to stop crying"- Neal said when he found her crying on the garden

"I just cant, i dont know how to stop the pain"- she said, trying to compose herself

"you will learn to, dont worry"

"I think i wont, the pain will never leave my heart but if he doesnt come back i will have to learn to live with it"- she said, sad and defeated

"Your parents are starting to notice that something is off"- he said, squeezing her shoulder

"I know, i cant help it"- she looked down

"They talked to me about finding you a new betrothed, Emma"

"What!- no!"- she said, angried

"I know, i know that you dont want to but you have to think about this"

"you are right, i dont want to"- she turned around, not facing him anymore

"you have not choice. They asked me to stay to their anniversay ball"- he said and she look at him surprise with a Oh in her mouth- "I think they want us to get _close"_

"What! I already told my mother, we are friends, not more"- she yelled and faced him again

"I know but think about it, Emma. We know each other, we like each other, would be so bad?"

"you missed the part when we dont love each other and in fact i have feelings for someone else"- she said exasperated

"you gonna have to get betrothed and married eventually but if you do it with me, you wont have to pretend because i already know who you are and i already know your secret"- he said, grabbing her hand and she just looked at him, processing what he was actually offering

"i cant... he will come back, i believe so"- she said, taking her hand off of his

"Its been days, what if not?- we can join our kingdoms, we can rule together! And we dont have to do anything, i wont land a hand on you if you are not interested"

"Neal"- she sighed

"And we dont even have to worry about a child, a heir for the throne, we would have to try to conceive him/her but if you dont want me, you can do it with someone and i will take them and love them as mine own"- he said grinning at his brilliant plan and Emma just looked at him not believing what he was saying –"Think about this Emma, you think you could do better than this?"

"You would actually do something like that, allowing your wife to sleep with someone else and worse! have someone else´s child?- why?"

"Because... i care about you and want to help you and this would be a win win, i dont want to pretend the rest of my life either. What do you say, you will take my proposal?"

"I"

"Dont! Dont say it now, just think about it, Emma, really think about it"- he said and stood to leave, giving her smile and waiting for something. Emma gave a quit smile

"I will think about it"- she said and he left, happy with that answer, leaving her there alone. She sighed, she wanted to find any reason to not accept this crazy plan, to yell at him a big no, to say that she could get a better life than that but deep down she knew that if Killian didnt come back soon, she would have not choice and she would accept Neal´s proposal.


	19. Chapter 19

Days had passed since Neal´s proposal and Emma still cant come to really think about it, getting marry with Neal cant be an option, it has to be another way, she wants there to be another way but each day her hopes die a little more, Killian could be so far away, who knows where and with who. The pain in her heart keeps growing but she cant cry anymore, she doesnt have the strenght to even do that, to do much at all, everything around her seems senseless, gray and sad, she doesnt care, she is only surviving, only pretending , only fake smiling.

Everytime she falls asleep she dreams of him, of them, together. Sometimes memories, sometimes fantasies, sometimes dirty dreams and she wakes up wet and needy but over all, sad and heartbroken, a big part of her wishes that at least he would left her something, something that she could hold on to, a child , their child, she smiles at the mere thought of a baby, his baby growing inside of her, a little boy just like his daddy but no, she isnt pregnant, theres no child and maybe there will never will, not if he doesnt ever come back, not if she doesnt even see him again and then she cries but not tear falls, they are all gone, gone like him.

-...-...-...-...-...-.

So many days had passed, so much more that he would like to count. He thought he would be back sooner, otherwise he wouldnt leave her like that, just with a note but he hoped that she would be okay, not angried at him but excitedly waiting for him. He missed her so much, her smile , her voice, her skin, he couldnt wait for the moment to have her in his arm again, to kiss her, to love her and make her his over and over. Remembering that Neal was still around, probably, didnt make him happy and he hated that he had to leave her with him on her castle but this needed to be done, this could be real important for all of them. He couldnt wait to see his princess, his lovely swan again, he could imagine her big smile at moment she sees him, running to embrace him and never wanting to let go.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>Every morning after waking up and wanting to go back to sleep and dream of him forever, Emma got up and leaned against the window and watched the beautiful port view, she couldnt help the little excitement and hope everytime she saw a ship coming by, but soon enough she realized that she didnt even know in what ship he left since his crew and ship wasnt on town. She just stopped believing that he would come back, or at least wouldnt get her hope too hight until she sees him in her own eyes.<p>

Moments later, she joined her parents and Neal to have breakfast, she didnt eat much as usual, since he left , food didnt seem too tasty, she had lost some pound-weight.

"Your highness, someone is coming"- Rosie ran to tell them

"What? Who?"- David asked her

"I dont know, i just saw someone was coming and i wanted to let you know, your highness"- she said, trying to recover her breath. They all got up from the table and went to the door´s hall in order to see who was the person or people coming.

She couldnt believe, she must be dreaming, it was him. He came back! He is standing infront of her, with that smile that she missed so much, she felt her heart start beating again, her blood running warm. She sighed, relief that her fear vanished and he was back!

"Your highness"- he greeted them and turned to look at her –"Princess" with a grin in his face

Emma felt a smile growing on her face but then in that exact moment, all of the fear and pain from those last horrible days that turned into relief and happiness a second ago, turned now, into anger and frustration... he came back! How dare he!- She just started at him, without saying or doing anything, she notices the disappointment in his face but she couldnt come to care, not now.

"You came back! We were waiting for you, captain"- David said, breaking the spell and silence between them

"Aye, it took a while but im here, in case you still want me"- he joked and David and Snow laughed but Emma didnt, she was frozen, she was lost. She turned to her parents

"Im sorry, can i leave? Im _done_ here"- she asked, trying to control the shaking of her voice

"Sure, honey, go to your duties"- Snow told her and Emma gave her a little smile, waved to them, looked at Killian with coldness once more and walked past him.

-...-...-...-...-...-.

* * *

><p>She didnt want to go to their place, she knew he would find her there so instead she went to the lake and stood there, looking at the water. She felt so strange and confussed, she waited for him for days, wanting nothing more that have him back but now he was, she couldnt get over the anger and disappointment.<p>

She felt a horse coming close and steps walking toward her but she didnt turn around, she didnt move, until she felt his warm hand on her shoulder.

"Emma, love, are you okay?"- he asked her softly and his face fell when she abrutply moved away, not facing him yet.

"What are you doing here?"- she asked, she swallowed hard, her hands were shaking and she couldnt look at him

"Is something wrong? I thought you would be happy to see me, after our little break"- he said, walking toward her again. She laughed at the "little break"

"Little break... Why are you here, why did you come back!"- she asked, turning around to look at his eyes, she was blushing for the anger

"You.."- he swallowed – ". you are not glad that i did"- he said, almost whipering and looking down to the floor, his heart breaking into pieces

"No"- was all she said and she walked past him, giving him her back to his, looking at him was too much to handle

"Why, what happened?"- he said, turning around to face her back but she didnt say anything –"Emma"- he touched her shoulder again and she moved again this time too but faced him

"What you were expecting? For me to stay in bed crying for you into your pillow?"- she said, sarcastically, hating that it was pretty much what really happened

"What... Im confussed..."- he said, looking down, shaking his head

"You left! You left me! And now you come back, just like nothing happened!"- she kept yelling, she couldnt help it. He tried to talk but she cut him-

"Im sorry, pirate, but i didnt... You thought you could leave without _a word_ and that i would wait for you forever, you were mistaken... you came back but you are late,way too late, i already took Neal´s proposal... Im gonna marry him and theres nothing you can do about it"- her voice was really shaking, so her hands, her whole body, tears threating to form, she couldnt do this, she needed to run.

"What! You didnt get my note? Wait, what -he propos- _you said yes_"- he said the last part weakly, almost whispering, as if it couldnt be real, this couldnt be happening... anger, dissapoint, his heart never hurt as much

"Note?"- she asked, as if it was the one thing she heard but he didnt seem to listen to her.

"And i thought _you_ loved _me_"- he said, anger and hurt all over his face and walked away, passing her, and leaving her with a broken heart all over again but this time, his heart broke into millions pieces too, she was gone, he lost her and there was not turning back.

* * *

><p>AN: next will be longer and it will be posted on saturday, see ya :)


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I know its late but still saturday!- Hope you dont hate me after this.

* * *

><p>A note? He left a note? No!- he was lying, she didnt find a note or a letter, anything! He left because he didnt love her enough, because he wanted to hurt her and now he was making up about a note? She wouldnt fall for it, not way! He was gone and it was over.<p>

-...-...-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>She said yes! God she said yes to someone else!- how could she, why she did that to him? – he hated himself for falling, he knew, he bloody knew that this woldnt end up well. Falling for princess? Ha! how was he so stupid!- Of course, she would say yes and marry a prince, someone like her, not a worthless pirate. He was so angried, she played with him the whole time, he hated himself for giving in, for believing but now she was gone and it was over.<p>

-...-...-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"I see you are back, pirate"- Neal said when they met in the garden that evening<p>

"Aye, you seem very happy to see me, _mate_" – Killian grinned, he well knew that Neal hated him calling him mate, he felt that he was way better than being a pirate´s mate.

"And how long are you staying around this time"

"Well I-"

"Neal, i was lookin-"- Emma stopped when she was Killian, her heart ached. It was so hard to see him and be like this – "Oh, sorry i didnt know you were talking with_ him_"- she said with coldness and looked away from his gaze

"Well dont worry,_ princess_, he is all yours"- he said with sharp tone, making her angry and hating the word princess so much, he said it as if it was an insult, as if it was a terrible thing and it hurt her so much

"thats good because my betrothed and i have plans, _thank you_"- she shot back, making Neal look at her confussed

"Oh right! congratulations, _mate_. You sure are meant for each other"- he said, with pain and anger, his jaw clenched and his white knuckles on his hands but he managed to gave her a fake smile and without another one, he turned around and left. Emma stood there frozen as she couldnt do another thing that look at him, leaving again.

"Emma, what was that? Why did you say that?- Neal asked her, still confussed

"Everything is fine, i really dont want to talk right now"- she walked away, didnt stop a second to look at him, she just didnt care.

-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

><p>Emma spent the rest of the day in her room, she just couldnt come around with what she felt, everything was so confussing, everything felt so wrong. God! He made her happy, happy as she never had been before him but he also made her sad, saddest as ever and now everything was just a mix of both, anger, dissapointment and stubborness mostly. She just wanted to run, away from everything, away from him and this feeling , this pain in her heart.<p>

She went out to have a walk after she excused herself from having dinner with her parents, seeing him was too much but without thinking about it, without noticing she went right back to their place, _their_, it wasnt theirs anymore and she was froze when she walked throught the bedroom´s door to find him sitting on the bed, head down, like thinking. She cursed herself, she didnt want to see him and there he was right infront of her. He sensed her presence and looked up.

"Sorry, i shouldnt be here... Im just gonna leave"- he stood up from the bed

"Yeah, thank you"- she said with a harsh tone, crossing her arms in her chest

"Oh, right... Im sorry, im sure you are waiting for _someone_, i dont wanna get in your way"

"what i do its none of your business, this is my castle and i dont owe you a thing"- she said

"Hmm did you do it in this bed, did you let him fuck you where i made you mine?"- just mere thought of someone, _him_ touching her, killed him inside

"Go!"- she yelled, blushing and annoyed

"My apologises your highness, unlike _me_ im sure your prince is well behaved, even in bed"

" Well, thats why im gonna marry him and _not you_"- she said without thinking –"or what you gonna tell me that didnt sleep with a bunch of wenches those days out?"

"Im a man, a pirate , what can i say"- he lied, making Emma lose control of her emotions. Jealousy, anger, hurt...all too much

" You are just a pirate, you are nothing but a pirate and thats why im gonna marry a prince, someone like me and you werent that _good _anyway"- she finished and there was not worst thing that she could chose to tell him, it was like a knife stabbed in his heart, every minute after losing Liam he felt worthless, just a pirate , one that his brother would despise and all this time with her, he told himself over and over that she deserved better than him and now she was the one saying it and it killed him and with her last words she was confirming him that she did have sex with Neal, how else she would know if he wasnt good. The mix of feelings were to much to tolerate, his heart beated fast almost about to explote and his blood was burning his insides. He started walking toward her, with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I dont remember you caring that, when you begged me to take you, to make you mine"- he said, seductively mixed with anger whispering, breathing in her face –"you didnt complain when i made you come over and over around my cock inside of you, crying out like a needy whore"- he said to her ear and she pulled away and slapped him on the face, making him grab her shoulder and he kissed her with force and passion and Emma didnt pull away, instead she kissed him with all her being. They kissed as trying to get of the pain and anger out of their sistems, fighting for dominance, he walked her against the door and they kept going until they couldnt breath anymore, pulling away gasping, blushing with swollen lips

–"Do you feel it, _princess_? Tell me that you dont want this, tell me that you want me to stop! Do you feel me, my cock sliding inside of you, oh so slowly" – she couldnt help the moan escaping her lips, and heat all over her body and blushed cheeks- "tell me that you dont want me to fuck you!"- he said, holding her neck and that was it because Emma grabbed his head and crushed her mouth with his again, repeating the same movements as before, kissing, devouring each other until it was to much but this time neither of them pulled away, they both let the carnal need to lead their actions, not thinking , just feeling, getting lost in each other. She was pinned against the door and he sucked and bit her neck, making her gasp and hold into his shoulders, pushing his body against hers. He took her dress down, leaving it on the floor and she didnt wait too long to take his shirt out of his pants and start undoing it, once fully opened she traveled his chest with her hands as he kept working on her neck, earlobe and the top of her breasts. After almost 2 weeks they both needed this so much, there was not way to stop, they ached for more.

He later took her undergown over her head, leaving her only in her panties and she helped him to take this shirt off and he pushed his body against her with force, hitting the door, they both moaned of the contact of her breasts with his naked chest and he kept working on her neck as she travelled her hand to his belt and pants, opening it to slid her hands under it but before she could grabbed him, he took her hand out and pushed her hips hard against his, his hard rock length hitting her wet center and his hand started to take the side of her panties down.

It took all of Emma to put herself together and speak- "Ah, dont"- she moaned again – "dont mark me, please"- she finished but it seemed that he couldnt come to listen to her and kept sucking her neck with passion, seconds later he came back to sense and reliazed what she was asking and stopped, going down and sucking the top of her breasts instead, his hand squeezing one and his mouth covered the other , sucking as his life depended on it.

"Oh god" she cried out, the pleasure it was too much to hold back but she wanted more, she needed more. She led her hand under his pants and this time he didnt stop her, she gasped when she felt his warmth on her hand, squeezing and stroking him-

"ohh, did you miss _it_, didnt you?"- he remarked and he took all of the rest of his clothes out off , while she kept her hand on him until they were both fully naked and he grabbed the back of her tight, while crashing his lips on hers again, she moaned when he wrapped her leg over his hip, making her feel his erection against her skin, and he started thrusting, rubbing his length between her legs, teasing her and she felt her wetness running down as gold liquid. Soon enough, he grabbed her ass with both hands to wrap her legs around his lower back and he guided himself home, without second thoughs, he thrusted inside of her, filling her until the hilt, making her cry out and scraching her nails on his shoulders, her head hitting the door but he thrusted out before she adjusted him and he kept his pace with force, in and out , in and out of her wet heat, so rough that it was almost painful –"Oh god, Killian" she moaned and he kept thrusting into her and out.

"He didnt fuck you like this, didnt he?- he said, breathless but she couldnt speak, she felt that she was about to break and it felt amazing. She rested her forehead on his shoulder and he kept the same work, over and over again.

"Stop"- she finally managed to say –"Stop"- she moaned again. God! She couldnt formulate a sentence. He soon got her words and pulled out of her and walked away, and leaned again the desk, giving her his back, she gasped against the door, her legs shaking like jello and she couldnt move but fuck! There was no way that she was stopping now. –"I didnt mean"- she breathed deep –"I didnt mean that"- she walked finally toward him –"Stop teasing me"- she finally finished, grabbing his cock, wet with her juices and fast enough kneeled and took the tip of him into her mouth, tasting herself with it and mmm-ed around him, making him lean back and grab her hair between his fingers

–"I need more"- she said, and licked him, he moaned to later grab her shoulders to pull her up and push her against the desk and up, making her sit on the border of it.

"More like this?"- he asked, rubbing the head of his cock between her legs and she groaned

"More"- she demanded and her hand took his length to guide him inside of her –"Move". But as if nothing happened before, he kept pulling in and out, in and out with force all over again, making her moan loudly and he didnt even try to hide that he damn enjoyed it, until she wrapped her legs around him to stop him from pulling out, taking him as deep as he could get and he obligued, fast and rough thrusts against her now filled center over and over until he felt her walls clenching around him and he rode her climax, circling her clit but as soon as he felt it was too much he pulled out, preventing himself to come, not yet. Once she was down from her high, he didnt wait too long and turned her around, her hands holding her against the desk and he slided inside of her again from behind, making her moan when she felt every inch of his hardness filling her oversensitive core –"Oh god"- she said and he started thrusting again, harder and faster as he could, his thumb circled her clit and he bit her shoulders, marking her for sure.

"Bed"- she gasped –"I cant"- as he kept moving inside of her, making almost impossible to breathe –"Killian"- she begged and squeezed his arm, trying to make him to listen to her and he did when he noticed that her legs were shaking too heavy for her to keep standing and he guided her to the bed, took a pillow and put it close to the border of it and made her lean her stomach against it, allowing her hips up without any effort from her and she opened her legs, dying with the anticipation, god she was so close and he pushed all the way in, rolling his hips and thrusting again, fucking her as it was the end of the universe, as if there was no tomorrow, soon he felt her walls squeezing him again and his moves were faster, trying hard to reach his breaking point, theirs.

"Oh Killian, please"- she begged and she felt her second orgasm travelling all over her body, holding on the sheets for dear life but before she was totally down she felt him pulsing inside of her, his warm seed filling her for complete, she closed her eyes and moaned, this would never get old, always felt like the first time but better.

They stayed still for a few moments, and then he slided out of her and she turned around on the bed and he crushed on top of her, his sated and exhausted body pressed against hers but then, everything came back, every single word .

"That was"- she gasped against his ear and he pulled up, with his hand resting on the bed.

"The last time this pirate lands a hand on you"- he stoop up and grabbed all of his clothes and closed the door after his leaving.

* * *

><p>AN: they are so stubborn, arent they? Ah, we will see how things go! -next chapter will be on tuesday night. Keep reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: since episode 7 didnt give us a thing and i had this finished and today is not my best day, and also angst is coming ,i thought some of you would appreciate an early post. Reviews would make me happy, if not thanks for reading anyway. :)  
><strong>

-...-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"<em>The last time this pirate lands a hand on you" <em>resonated in her head over and over while she laid on the bed, she wanted to move, she wanted to stop him, to say something. What would she say anyway? But her body wouldn´t function, he fucked the brain out of her and she couldnt move, she couldnt come to speak and he left, once again (he kept leaving her, damn him!) but she couldnt cry anymore, she felt dumb, all she could do was try to recover her breath. Moments later she managed to move further into the bed under the cover and kept looking at the ceiling, her mind was in blank until her eyes slowly started closing, the land of dreams calling her name.

She woke up hours later, naked and sated under the cover of the bed, _their _bed and his last words came back into her mind "the last time" and she felt tears forming in her eyes without any effort, they slowly rolled down the side of her face until they touched the bed, her body was still exhausted and she felt the soreness in her tights and between her legs, bruises on her hips from his fingers and she had hickeys on the top of her breasts from his passionated sucking, it felt so good to have him, to feel him like that again, even if she could tell that it wasnt himself, he had never been so rough before but she felt the anger too, she couldnt blame him and just the mere thought of not feeling him never again, not feeling at all because she knew that if she ever let another man touch her, it would never feel like this because even if they werent together, her body and her _heart_ still belonged to him and she would never want to have someone else.

"The last time", was it really their last time? tears rolling down again, her heart ached and she couldnt help a sad little smile when her mind traveled to the first time, her first time, the memory of her begging him to take her (he didnt lie about that), he was so tender and careful, he made love to her and she felt it, she felt his love, he loved her she well knew that. She would always keep that memory in her heart as the most valuable treasure. She also started picturing their little moments, there, in the same bed that she was lying alone, how awesome and safe it felt and now it was only big, cold and empty. The cuddling, the holding, the little kisses, and stolen smiles, the sweet words, the soft touching, their beautiful "i love you´s", the way her name sounded from his lips, the love in his eyes, the warmth in her heart every time she heard him say i love you, gone, all was gone. The passion and the want, how he could manage to make her feel all that? The sweet and shy innocent princess and the wanting, desperated woman the next minute, it felt good, it always felt so good and now someone else would have it, everything that it was hers, a fist forming on her hands until her knuckles were white, she couldnt bare the idea of him loving someone else, touching someone else, not even as a mere carnal need and the memory of his anger back to mind, the hurt in his eyes when she let him believe that she slept with Neal, she didnt lie but she didnt deny it either, even if she wanted, she couldnt come to speak with him fucking her hard against the door, but would she deny it? she wanted to make him jealous, to hurt him and she did, she fucking did. She couldnt stand the idea of seeing him with other woman and she knew that he lied about sleeping with some wenches, she knew it but still she was too stubborn to admit it because it was easier to be angry and push away if she believed that he did but he didnt have to imagine it, he already saw her twice, with two different man, she couldnt think of what he must felt but he stayed, he came back, he came back for her. Oh god! What had she done? – she was so hurt and scared that she wouldnt never see him again that she let her fear turn into anger, because how the person that she knew that loved her the most, would do that do her, hurt her like that but she didnt stop to think straight, he was hurt too, she hurt him first, not that she wanted to, she didnt kiss Neal or Graham but he still had to stand it, the pretending, the hiding but he did it for her because he loved her, because he loves her, she knows that at heart. She knows that what they have, or had was nothing less the love, true love. Can even true love get mess up without a chance to be fixed? Was too late for them now?.

Oh god! She couldnt help the tears and sobing escaping her body, she messed up big because she was too sturbborn to see the big picture, he came back! Wasnt that what she wanted the most? Yes, leaving her without a word, hurt alot, having 10 days of nothing but a broken heart felt horrible and she couldnt help to feel angry at him for doing that to her but once he was back, she should had listen, she should had ask, instead she let her anger control her and she lied and hurt him, how could she be so stupid!

He came back, you idiot! He came back for you"- she told herself in her thoughts- a note, did he really left a note?- she couldnt nor wanted the deny it anymore, he did! Damn! He didnt lie, she knew it, she was good at telling when someone was lying but she knew him too damn well over all and she could see the truth in his eyes, and his oh so beautiful eyes, these that made her heart melt, full of love but that now showed only hurt and sadness, and it was her, she did that to him. She felt a big need to punch herself, she made a move to get up and she groaned at the soreness in her body, she felt like it was well deserved , even if it was made out of pleasure, the pleasure that he gave her and she smiled again, he always put her first, "Swan, my beautiful swan" she loved it when he called her that, his... she was his and she wanted to be his forever.

She got up, cleaned herself and dressed up to go back to the castle, she needed to talk to him, to tell him, to beg him to forgive her. "_you are nothing but a pirate"_ fuck! How could she be such a bitch! She hurt him when she knew it would hurt the most, a part of her felt that maybe it was better this way, tears rolling down her cheeks again, that maybe he deserved someone better than her, not a stupid stubborn little princess, who had to hide him, to keep their love as some dirty sin, maybe he could find a woman, the woman that he needed, her heart broke at the thought and she started sobing again, she remembered the pain in his eyes and in his last words before leaving, and she did that to him, she would fix it, his beautiful smiles and happiness were in her hands and she wouldnt be the cause of his broken heart, she wouldnt let him go dark and hate himself. If he would be happier without her, she would let him go but she knew that he needed her as much as she did him and she would make him feel good and loved again, it would be hard but she would do it. They never said that true love was easy after all but it was defenitely worth to fought for.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.

* * *

><p>After he left her, with hard breathing and blushed cheeks on the bed, he grabbed his stuff and left the castle, he couldnt stay there another second, he knew he wouldnt be able to sleep even if he was exhausted and sated, so he went to the tavern, and he drank , he drank until he felt dumb, wishing that he could forget, he could forget her scent printed in his skin, he wanted to forget the pain in his chest, the broken heart, his own name. Two wenches came into his table and seductively touched him and a part of him wanted to fuck their soul out of them but he didnt have the strenght to do it and he bloody knew that even doing that, he wouldnt forget <em>her<em>, he would probably feel worse and empty so he nicely rejected their offer and he kept drinking on his own until morning light, when he had not choice but come back, he was lucky enough that he crossed path with David.

"Wow, you look really terrible, pirate!"- he remarked with a little teasing tone

"Thanks, your highness"- he rolled his eyes

"you better put yourself together, we have work to do here, we have a mission"- David got serious

"I know, my apologies. I will get some sleep and go on to talk to you"

"Fine, i will wait then, now go! Or You gonna pass out in the middle of the stairs"- David palmed his back. And it felt weird, David, the king always kept his distance but now it felt like he almost cared, as if they were some kinda friends, Ha! He wanted to laugh so hard (but he couldnt), Emma would probably be happy about that but of course, it was too late.

-...-...-...-...-...-.-

* * *

><p>"Emma!"- Rose ran to her "i was worried about you, are you okay?"- she asked, noticing that she was a bit sore<p>

"Yes, everything is fine. Have you seen Killian?"- she asked without preambule

"I did see him talking with your father moments ago, he was drunk , he looked terrible"- she said, shaking her head

"He was drunk"- she repeated, looking down, lost her in thoughts : he went to the tavern, did he sleep with some whore or wench? No, he wouldnt. He must be sore and sated as she was but even they werent, she knew that he wouldnt do that, she believed in him that much, only that she was too stupid and stubborn to realize it before.- "Okay, im gonna go to my room and get changed then"

"Your mother told me that she wanted to talk to you"

"Oh, right. I will see her later. Thank you"- she smiled at her friend and went to her room, her heart stopped when she passed his bedroom´s door, she wanted to go in there, to talk to him but she thought it wasnt a good idea if he was drunk and hurt, later would be.

She waited for him to wake up until lunch time, she had breakfast with her parents, thank god Neal wasnt around, he went to town, she was glad she didnt have to see his face, then she had a chat with her mother, trying hard to avoid the marriage subject and the Neal subject. She was hoping to see him at lunch but he didnt come, probably couldnt bare seeing food if he got that drunk. But she froze when she was him joining her father after lunch time, he looked bad but still so handsome somehow, and she missed him, she realized how much she missed him, the real him and them, her heart ached with a huge need to run to him and hug him and never let go, gods! She loves him so much!.

When she came to sense he was moving inside of her father´s office joing him to have a business talk, probably, so she decided to go out to the garden, she sat on the bench looking at the roses and flowers, full of beautiful colours, and shinning sky and she tried to read the book in her hand but she couldnt focus, she was antsy and nervous, damn! She needed to see him, to talk to him. Moments later, what i felt like long hours she came back inside and sat on the living room, keeping an eye on the office´s door, she jumped a little when she saw him getting out. She was unsure but she walked toward him, following on his way to the kitchen.

"Killian"- she said, almost whispering and she fasted her pace, and slightly grabbed his arm –"Killian"- she lost words when he turned around to look at her "I, i need to talk to you"- she said, begging with her eyes but he didnt keep his gaze on her, instead looked around to make sure nobody was watching them.

"Im sorry, i think theres nothing more to be said, its all done. We are done"- he said with coldness in his tone but he was breaking inside

"But"- she tried to explain

"If you excuse me, your highness, the king is waiting for me"- he turned around and went to talk to Rose and past her and came back to the office, she just stayed frozen. She didnt know what to do or what to say but she would find way, she was damn stubborn before when she was wrong, she would be damn stubborn now to get him back.

-...-...-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>She wanted to wait for him again but she knew that he wouldnt want to talk to her, and there was not the right place anyway, so she went to her bedroom she had warm bath, trying to ease her tension and relax her sored muscles and waited until almost dinner time, she went out of her bedroom and her heart stopped when she past his door again but this time she didnt hesitate, she went inside without second thoughts, her heart beat fast and her cheeks were blushing when she saw him shirtless, watching over the window, he turned around and they both froze when their eyes met.<p>

"What are you doing here"- he asked with harsh tone

"I, we need to talk"- she said fast before he cut her and she walked away from the door "i, i need to talk to you, please you have to listen to me"- her voice was soft

"No, i dont. Leave, this isnt proper for a _princess_"- he turned around again, waiting for the door to close after she left but she didnt

"Please, i know that you are mad and hurt, just let me explain"- he didnt answer, just put his shirt on and without takig his focus out of the window and starting working on his bottons- "Killian, please. Just once"- she begged and she walked close enough to touch his arm and he backed off and turned around, facing her again.

"You have 5 seconds, what do you want?"

"I need more than that, please. Meet me at our place, after dinner"- she looked in his eyes, trying to show him that she was sorry, there was a long silence between them.

"I think that it would be a waste of your precious time, princess. Someone is coming You need to go!"- he said, walking her to the door, his touch burning her body

"No, no until you say that you will meet me"- she stopped him

"I know that you dont care about me, but do you want them to take my head off?"- he almos yelled

"I care about you, too much and thats why im here. Dont promise, i know you will keep your word, just tell me that you will meet me, please"- he just looked at her again, without a word – "Killian"- she said softly her hand going to touch his face but he stopped when he felt some noises and steps again

"Fine, i will meet you there, _Once_, but dont get your hopes too high, i meant it when i said that it was the last time that i touched you"-

"We will see about that"- she smirked, making him give her a serious look and he pushed her toward the door again

–"now go!". He was concern about his head, he wasnt stupid and he knew very well how to survive but he couldnt deny that deep inside he was actually protecting her. She turned around again once more before leaving and smiled at him, it was a genuine smile and deep inside he loved it.

-...-...-...-...-...-.

* * *

><p>She ran into her bedroom again when she felt someone coming into the hallway and jumped a little when someone opened her door.<p>

"God, Rose, you scared the hell out of me!"- she yelled, feeling her heart beating in her throat

"Im sorry, what happened?- she said, walking toward Emma, who was sitting on the bed

"I just came out of Killian´s room and i thought you were someone else"

"No, sorry, i was actually looking for you"- she sat next Emma and they both faced each other

"Why, what happened"- Emma asked her

"how are things with Killian going?"

"Im not really sure right now. What is it?"- she could tell that Rose wanted to tell her something else

"Look, i dont know what this means, maybe its nothing but i wanted to show you"- she took a little piece of papper out of her dress and showed it to Emma. "I know its wet, i couldnt save it, im sorry. Is this yours?"

"No, it is not mine"- Emma said, confused and took the paper on her hand.

"I think it says Emma, do you see it?"

"Oh god"- Emma smiled –" yes, its a note or a letter"- she smiled wider –"is his note, he wasnt lying"- she couldnt help the warmth in her heart

"Are you sure, it could be someone´s else"- the maiden asked her

"Yes, i knew it before but now this is the proof, where did you find it"- Emma´s smile fade away

"I was cleaning up the dirty clothes and i found this piece on the water, someone forgot it on a pocket, i gather"- Emma hugged Rosie.

"Thank you, thank you so much!"- she was so graceful to have someone inside of the castle that truly wanted to help her

"Why?"- she said, blushing at Emma´s affection.

"This means that he wasnt lying, that he didnt leave without a single word"- she smiled again

"but you dont even can assure that it was his, or what it said...and you said you already knew anyway"

"Yes, i did, i knew because i believe in him but this is the real proof and i couldnt be happier!"- she hugged her again "and it doesnt matter what it said, he loves me and thats all i need to know"

"He does for sure and you him"- Rose smiled, a soft look in her eyes

"Yes, i do. I love him, so much and whoever took this note, im going to find out"- she looked at her friend´s eyes –"and that person is gonna regret messing with my pirate"

-...-...-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>AN: oh god, that was long and only the half of what i wanted to write, so you will have to wait until next time!- it should be thrusday, if i can. love to you all !


	22. Chapter 22

A/ N: Okay, sorry for the tardiness. This is not the end i wanted but i will post the next part tomorrow. Hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>After talking with Rose and finding out about the stolen note, Emma joined her parents and <em>him<em> to dinner, she couldnt be more graceful that Neal was still out of the way, he´s been out the whole day.."where the hell was he?" she should ask if she actually give a damn about it. She couldnt help herself by eyeing him as much as she could without her parents noticing it and her heart stopped every time his gaze met hers but it never lasted too long, he pretended that he wasnt looking at her and teared his eyes away, it was sad but she was about to fix this, to make it better, she was antsy and nerveous, this sure wouldnt be as easy as she wanted it to be, but it had to be done and she was not about to give up that easily, not when it come to him, to them.

-...-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

><p>After dinner was over, she said good night to her parents and went to her room, waited enough for them to go to theirs so she could sneak out, thank god the castle was really big and her parents bedroom was really far from hers. Once she got to their secret place, she was hoping to meet him there already, but the house was empty, so she sat on the bed and waited for him...<p>

Almost 2 hours later and he didnt come, she was drawing on a piece of paper she found there, to kill the time and her nerves, without even thinking she was painting him, his beautiful eyes, the way they looked so bright, so full of love when he looked at her, she smiled lost in them, those that she loved so much that she missed the noises of his steps and when she looked up, he was standing beside the bed, their bed.

"You came"- she said almost as if she couldnt believe it, giving him a little smile

"Aye, I guess I did"- He said, tearing his gaze from hers again and looking at the piece of paper on her hand –"You are getting better"- he commented, without even intending, he sure wasnt there to compliment her, but he couldnt help it, especially not when he saw that she was painting _him._

"Thank you"- she smiled again, not sure what else to say or where to start.

"Sorry about the tardiness, I"

"Its okay"- she cut him and stood up –"you came, thats all it matters"- she smiled and took her draw and put it on the desk around the corner. –"So..."

"What do you want"- he said, remembering where they were standing, it felt weird being there together again but not being together for real, looking at her made him almost forget that she was betrothed to someone else and things between them were done.

"I, I want to talk to you"- she said, walking closer

"I gather that, _princess, _because if you actually want something else , you"

"Killian, please"- she cut him again –"Sit... please"- she pointed the bed and he doubt but obligued sitting on the edge and she sat beside him, keeping her distance affraid that he would move away if she was too close. –"I, god! I dont even know where to start"- she hide her face in her hands, that were shaking, he turned to his side, facing her. He could feel her nervers and it was almost too tempting to get closer and hug her, _almost_ but he didnt.

"What about the beggining"- he tried to joke to ease the thick air

"Hmm right!"- she smiled a little –"I, Im sorry, Im so sorry, Killian"- she looked at his eyes and begged for him to see true in them and to not look away, like he kept doing since he came back –"I didnt mean to hurt you, I was so stupid.. oh god, I made a mistake, a big one, and I just want to take it back, I wanna be with you"- she finished and her heart ached with need, need of him holding her in his arms again.

"Its too late, Emma"- he was cold but inside he was dying, looking at her like that but there was nothing that could fix this.

"Its not, it never is when it comes to you, to us"- she said, tears forming in her eyes –"Just listen to me, please. If after everything I say, you still hate me and cant forgive me, I will understand, but please dont go, dont leave me until Im finish"- she begged and he nodded.

"Start, then"- he hated himself for being so cold and distant but he didnt know what else he could do at the moment.

"Im so sorry for messing with Neal and"- she stopped when he looked away at the mention of his name, his jaw clenched –"Wait, dont. This isnt about him"- she looked down , took a deep breathe, trying to find the right words to explain him, then she looked at him again "When you left, when you left _me_ I was lost, I was so broken...I thought, I believed that you hated me, that I would never see you again"- tears started rolling down, she couldnt help to feel emotional at mere memory –"I thought that I would be trapped in this empty castle _without you,_ forever"- she wipped her tears, trying to hold in the sobing and she kept going "I cried, I cried so much, until I couldnt anymore, Killian. You were _gone_ and there was nothing I could do and I was dying, I was dying inside because I need you, because I love you"- she never parted her gaze from his, even if her sight was blurring for her tears and she was thankful that he didnt look or move away- " I love you as I never imagined that a woman could love but I do, with every beat of my heart... and you were gone, it hurt, it was the biggest pain I ever felt" –tears rolling down again.

"Emma, I"- he wanted to explain himself, he wanted to hold her so bad, wip those tears from her face but he couldnt move, he needed to listen, to understand.

"Please, dont say anything, listen to me first"- she cut him again and he stayed quiet, allowing her to continue –" they were the longest 10 days of my life, nothing had sense, all I wanted it was you, to see you again, to hear you, to feel you again, just one"- she started sobing, hiding her face on her hand "Just one more time"- she looked up, her eyes were deep red but she needed for him to look at them, to believe her. He moved closer and he hasitated but his hand found hers, esqueezing it. There was so much that he wanted to do, but this was only half of the story and he needed it all. "When I finally saw you again, when you came back"- she gave him a little smile, squeezing his hand tighter –"I was so relieved, I could feel my heart beating again, for you, only for you" – she smiled a little bigger and then it fade away and looked down –"But then I couldnt help the anger, how could _you_ leave me, _hurt me_ like that?! How could you do that to me!"- she said and tears never stopped falling and she sobbed again

"Emma"

"I was stupid and stubborn but it hurt, it hurt so much and I was angry, Im sorry, Im so sorry"- she couldnt help the sobbing once again, deepest this time and it was to much for Killian to hold back, she was tearing apart infront of his eyes and it was _because of him_, he did that to her and it broke him, more than words could explain, so, he moved forward and held her, as tight as he could, embracing her in his arms.

"Shhh, its okay, is going to be okay, Emma"- he said softly, stroking her hair but her sobbing didnt cease, it only grew, and she cried until she couldnt breathe anymore, until there was nothing left inside, or it seemed. She finally moved and looked up, she was affraid of what she would find in his eyes, mere pitty? There was not love anymore? He moved away but their legs were still almost touching –"If this is to much, we can stop, we can talk later"

"No, I need to tell you. Please"- and he nodded, sqeezing her tight, waiting for her to keep going.

" So, I lied"- she said, and realizing her big mistake broke her own heart all over again but he looked at her in confusition "About Neal..."- she took a deep breahte and swallowed and continued –" I didnt take his proposal, I lied, Im sorry"- she looked at him, begging inside for him to undertand but he looked so hurt and he moved away and stood up.

"You lied! You lied!"- he yelled, turning around to face her and she stood up too

"Im sorry, I"

"How could you lie to me about that, how could you want to hurt me like that!"- he moved closer and grabbed her arms - " you have any idea what that did to me, Emma?!"

"I know, I know, Im sorry and I know that it isnt enough but just tell me what I can do to make this right and I will, please"- she sobbed again and he let go of her and gave her his back –"I wanted to hurt you because I thought that you wanted to hurt me first"- he just looked at her, it was to much and she sat down, falling on the bed and she cried –"you have every right to hate me, Im so stupid, Im just a stupid little princess, you deserve better than me...I ruined it, I ruined everything, Im not worth it"- she said between sobs.

"Dont say that and dont you dare to believe that for a second"- he moved closer and kneeled infront of her –"I cant believed that you lied about... but he did propose then?"- he asked

"But I didnt say yes, even if I believed that I would never see you again, I couldnt do it, I just couldnt"- she said, tears kept rolling down –"All I wanted, all I needed was _you"_- softness on her voice and she stroked his face, he closed his eyes and lost in her touch but then stood up and moved away again. "Im sorry, just tell me what I can do to make this okay, anything and I will, I will do for you, for you to love me again"- she begged

"theres nothing you can do"- he saw her heart breaking in her eyes –"I mean, I never stopped, I never stopped loving you"- he said almost whispering, almost as if it hurt.

"Killian, I"- she got up and walked toward him but he backed off –" I was stupid to believe that you would leave without a word and im sorry about that too, I should known better, I´d had ask you when you came back, I was too blind and proud to do it and I understand, I do"- she sat down of the bed again and he turned around, he couldnt stand it, she sounded so broken, defeated.

"You didnt sleep with him then"- he asked, he couldnt help himself, he needed to know

"No! I did not, I never said I did but I let you believe it because just the thought of you being with else, I" – she couldnt help the jealousy running throught her veins

"Emma"- he tried to explain.

"I know, I know you lied too, I know you wouldnt do that. I believe in you, in us. Even if its too late, even if you already realized that Im not worth it, that you deserve better"- she said with pain.

"Stop doing that! Stop the self pitty!"- he yelled –" you are beautiful and smart, you are strong and capable"- he sat on the bed again too, keeping his distance –"And you were right, im nothing but a pirate. And _you_ are a princess, the most amazing princess there could exist"- he looked down and she pained, she did that, damn her!- she moved closer and her hand rested on his tight, making him look up at her .

"You are the one I love, and I love every single part of you"- she smiled –"you the most amazing man I ever met and I couldnt ask for someone like _you_ to love someone like _me"_

"Emma"- he said exasperated, looking at her eyes

"Okay, okay, I will stop if _you_ stop too"- she smirked a little –"You are amazing, Killian, dont ever doubt yourself. I know who you are, Killian Jones, I can see the man of honor in you, you are brave, smart, strong, good and yes, also so very dashing"- she grinned –" even if I cant fix this, I will always love you, theres no other I could ever want or love, you are the one, you are my soul mate, my true love and theres nothing or no one that can change that"- she said and before she had time to react, his lips crashed against hers, and he kissed her, with passion but mostly with _love._

And it felt good, it always felt so good, but in that moement more than ever, after everything it still felt amazing. It started as a hard kiss, full of passion but unlike their usual, soon enough it turned into a slow tender one, making it last, tasting each other. they missed each other so much, they needed each other more than they realized and feeling each other always felt like reaching for the sky.

"Oh god! I miss you"- she said, breathless, her forehead resting against his- "can you forgive me?"- she asked unsure

"Emma, how could you believe that i wanted to hurt you, that blamed you for that _idio_t kissing you? That i could leave without a word"- he asked, after he pulled away to look at her

"I know! Im such a idiot, I was hurt, I couldnt see it but i know that did leave a note and Rose found a little piece of it today"- she said and he walked away again

"And thats why you wanted to talk, because you have proof"- he said, turning his back on her

"No! I went to talk to you before she even found it. She was the one coming when I was in you room and it was after that when she showed it to me, here it is"- she showed the little piece on her hand " Please, you have to believe me"

"Aye, but thats just a little piece of it, what makes you think that its mine"- he asked after he saw it. She looked at him with a questioning look –"It is, but why do _you_ believe so"

"I told you, i already knew before she came to me. It was this morning, here in this bed"- she sat on it again –"I just remembered our time together and ... I realized how stupidly mistaken I was, how much I love you, I need you and I cant let you go"

"Somebody took it"- he didnt need to ask, his jaw clenched

"Maybe, maybe it got into the dirty clothes by accident. If i would _only_ found it"- she said

"Emma, love"- he sat beside her, his leg touching hers and she felt the warmth back on her heart when he called her _love_ again, its been a while, she smiled –"Im so sorry for hurting you like that, you have to know that I never meant it. All of this started because of me, it was my mistake but I needed to leave before it was too late and I feared that I would miss the people I had to talk to and I really really thought that you would be coming back soon, it was late and I waited long for you. I would want to leave it to Rose but she went to her parents bedroom and it never crossed my mind that _someone_ could take it, Im sorry"- he gave her an apologetic look

"I understand, only my mother and Rose are allow to getting in my bedroom. It wasnt Rose, she is the one helping me and it wasnt my mother either, I would see her acting weirdly and she would not take it without a word... I dont know who could"

"Oh Emma! who was the one to proposed to you!"- he said. She was so naive sometimes, she wanted to believe in good in people but he would never blame her for that, he loved her because of that.

"You think he did it? He is my friend, he wanted to help me, he did help...alot"- she said, she didnt want to believe that Neal would actually do that to her.

"hm I will find out. So, did you talk to him about _it_"- he asked

"About? About what?"-

"You called him your betrothed infront of me, does he know that you were lying, have you talked to him?"

"Oh, yeah, of... course"- she didnt sound too secure of her words, he could tell.

"Emma..."

"Dont worry, he knows. I will talk to him when I see him"- he nodded and they both stayed quiet for a little while, not sure of what to say or to do- "I will never marry someone else, its you or no one. I miss you, Killian. I love you so much. Im sorry"- she said with tears in her eyes again, he moved closer and his hand went to her face, she closed her eyes in anticipation, tears rolling down and he wipped them and stroked her face softly, she opened her eyes and he was so close, it was hard to breathe and her heart beat fast.

"Its okay, it will be okay... I love_ you,_ Emma, so much"- he said and she closed her eyes again, waiting for him to kiss her and thank god! He did, his lips were softly pressing against hers, it was beautifully slow, the world seemed to stop and there was nothing to say, theres nothing and nobody else than them, their hearts beating as one and love, all the love they feel, that it seemed too big to keep inside, too big for words to explain. He sided his head to deepen the kiss, he took her lower lip between his and she moaned slightly, her hands on his hair, holding him as close as she could, she needed it.

"We can work this out"- he said, breathless, pulling away to look at her red eyes –"No more lies, not more hiding from each other, i will never be stupid again to leave without saying a word to you first"

"Not more lies, stubborness or stupidy and you can not leave without _me_ ever again"- she smiled, resting her forehead against his once more –"Deal?"

"Deal"- he barely finished when she crushed her lips against his again

* * *

><p>AN: I hope I made justice to explain their reasons and this fanfic will be like 35-ish chapters so, but i added another one to the list, theres so much to come, im excited! Reviews inspire me to write faster, thank you for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

The kiss started slow and tender, she kissed him, she couldnt hold back anymore. He licked between her lips asking for entrance, and she moaned, giving the chance to sneak inside of her mouth, his wet and thick tongue tasted so good and it felt so amazing to have it in her mouth. She couldnt help but moaned again when he sucked the tip of her tongue between his lips and she obligued allowing him to suck it further, she could feel the wetness starting to run low, the pulsing need between her legs, god she needed him! Not that he fucked the brain out of her until they couldnt take it anymore the night before or that she was sore as hell when she woke up that morning, but the need to feel each other, to be one again was bigger than that. The warmth of his body, the way he smelled, the scent of his skin, it was all too much, too intoxicating and she needed more, so much more..

"Killian"- she said and he kissed her again –"I need you"- he couldnt stop, sucked her lips in his- "I need to feel you, please"- she begged. She needed this, they both needed this, feeling each other as close as possible, to believe that it was real , they were together, they were okay, everything would be okay.

"Im here, Emma"- he said breathless between kisses

"I need more"- they kept kissing –" I need all of you"- she started undoing his vest and shirt and he went down to suck, lick and bite her neck – "oh god"- she moaned, when he sucked her neck with rough passion, it would definitely leave a mark but this time, she wouldnt ask him to stop, she was his, her body belonged to him and she was perfectely fine with that, more than just fine. Her hands finished fast enough, it was never fast enough when she was undressing him, leaving his chest bare and moaned again, letting her hands travel his warm skin and his dark locks, taking them between her fingers as he kissed her, moving to her neck, sucking and licking, while his hands took her off the zip of her dress. They stood up, making her dress fall into the floor and she took her undergown fast after and going to his belt .

"So eager, princess, you make it seems like you havent been fucked in years"- he sucked her earlobe, making her gasp against his ear, he loved making her moan and lose control.

"Dont call me _princess_, I hate it"- she said, with hard breathing

"Why is that? you are _my princess"-_ he said trying hard not to moan whe she worked on his neck, sucking him hard, her naked chest pressed against his and his hand on her hair, while the other squeezed her ass.

"You said it with so much hate, as it was an insult, dont say it anymore"- she finished, her hand back on his belt and pants and she opened them up and started to push them down, never tearing her lips from his body. He took her hands off of his pants and grabbed her face between his after it.

"I could never hate _one single thing_ about you, Emma. I love all of you. You are my princess, my beautiful princess"- he said and she smiled, she believed him and he crushed her lips against his, to such them hard "I"- he sucked her neck –"love" sucked her earlobe –"you"- kissed her on the mouth and looked at her eyes and she smiled again and her hands went back to his pants, started to pushing back and she grabbed his hard long cock in her hand, she moaned loudly at the contact, her wetness growing along with the aching need. He kept sucking her neck and leaned down to suck and lick her breasts.

"Killian , please. I wanna feel you, I need to"- she said, her lips swollen from the kissing and sucking and he grinned

"Swan, I fucked you hard and fast last night, I wanna do slow, I wanna make it last"

"You can take all the time in the world later, but please I need you inside of me, show me that this is real, make me forget those past days,...take me please, make me yours, I need you inside of me"- she said, holding her moan and trying to control her breathing when kept sucking her neck and the top of breasts to later take his pants off, standing fully naked before her. He made her lay down in the bed and she looked up and down, _down_ at his body with an open mouth, eyes full of lust.

"Do you like what you see, Swan"- he ran his hand from his chest, over his stomach until her reached for his hard length and he stroke himself slightly- "do you want to touch it, feel it"- he teased and she moaned.

"shut up and come here, pirate"- she said, she couldnt take the teasing anymore, not this time and he smirked and went to take her panties down her legs.

"Open up for me, Emma. Hmm I love when you spread your legs for me. You are so beautiful and all mine, Im so hungry, I want to devour you" – he bent down and sucked her wet folds as if she was his favorite meal and he havent eaten for days and she moaned loudly and jerked her hips up, against his face

"Stop, oh god, please stop"- she tried to do as her words but feeling him between her legs, eating her like that, was too hard resist, she took a deep breath and moved her legs to push him away –" i need you inside of me, now"-

"What if I dont want to, what if I want to come inside of your mouth first"- he moved up, - "or between your breasts"- he rubbed himself against her stomach and later against the line between her breast.

"Pirate, I mean it!"- she said and turned them around, so she was on top –"Stop teasing me. I – need– to- feel- you"- she rubbed herself against his cock and then she was sinking down on this hardness –"oh god, you feel so good. You always feel so good"- she said, throwing her head back, closed eyes and losing on the sensation of him filling her, completing her. She leaned down, her breasts pressing against his chest and they stayed still, enjoying the moment, taking the last drop of pleasure, of the feeling of being finally one, of their hearts beating in compass.- "I missed you, so much"- she said and he kissed the top of her head and didnt miss the chance to turn them around again, pressing her against the matress

"I think you said something about taking all the time of the world, princess"- he winked at her, thurst his hips into hers, going deeper, as deep as he could get and she moaned again and opened her legs wider, giving him better access.

"Make it last, just stay inside, I want you inside "- she said and he started thursting oh so sweet slowly, his mouth and hands all over her, her breasts, her neck, her stomach, her hips, her mouth, he couldnt get enough of her just as she couldnt get enough of his ministrations. Her hands holding into him, on his hair, his neck, nails scratching his back, or her hand squeezing his ass taking him deeper in.

"Come for me, Emma, I know you want to"- he said after the most amazing love making they could ask for, they made it last as much as they could, until their bodies couldnt take it anymore, they needed more, they neede release so, he changed his pace, harder and longer thursts, rolling his hips , hitting inside of her and the most perfect way.

"Oh Killian, Im so close"- she scratched her nails on his shoulders, arching her back, thrusting upward meeting him half way, and it only took 3 more hard and long thrusts and his thumb circling her clit and she came. She came hard, her climax so powerful that it took her breathe away and he kept working on her making it last, making her cried out and say his name like a prayer, before she was totally down she kept thrusting, helping him to find his high.

"Emma, love"- he moaned –"you feel so bloody good"- and he came, with the same force that she did moments before, making her moan as his seed filled her inside. He crushed on top on her sated body and they stayed like that until their breathing came back to normal but even after that, either of them make a move, instead she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, affraid that the spell could break.

"I love you"- he looked up. His eyes meeting hers, as if he knew what she was feeling, trying to show her that it was okay, they were okay again and she smiled, a little tired smile but they never cease to make his heart beat faster.

"I love you more"- she said and kissed him softly

"What makes you think that you do it more, Swan"- he gave her a challenging look

"I gave you my virginity"- she raised her eyebrows

"As if it was a sacrifice"- he chuckle –"you didnt enjoy it then?"

"You think I didnt"- she laughed "maybe not "more" but as much as you do, I think we make quite the team, you know"

"Aye, you are bloody amazing, Swan"- he kissed her -"and so, am I"

"Oh so humble, pirate!"- she laughed and punch playfuly on his chest and he moved off of her, they both felt the lost and tried to fill it with their warm embrace, talking, teasing, laughing and flirting like they always did, like nothing ever happened. Until the sleep called at their door but either of them wanted to fall just yet.

"Its okay, Emma, sleep. We have all the time in the world, Im not going anywhere without you"- he kissed her forehead –"I will watch over you, darling"- he pressed her further against him and she was so tired that the only she could do was hmm to him with a big smile on her face until everything was black.

-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

><p>She woke up hours later, in the middle of the night, her eyes wide open and her heart`s beating and breathing harder than usual, she was affraid, affraid that it was all a dream, a sweet dream and that she would wake up alone in her bed and that he didnt come back or that he still hated her. As if he could feel her pulsing going fast, he kissed her shoulder and snuggled further into her in his sleep, she smiled when she realized that it was real, every little thing they said and did was actually real but she needed to feel it, to feel him.<p>

She took the hand that was laying beneath her and led him to cup her breast with her hand on top of it, she snuggled into him, her back pressing agaisnt his chest as closer as she could, she took his other hand and led him to press against her sore center, he rubbed her folds in his dreams and it was all that she needed, she lost it. She thrusted backward, rubbing herself against one of his tights that was resting between her legs, in search of friction, she did it over and over until she could feel the wetness growing in her sex and he moaned against her neck, she felt his length hardering against her ass. She moaned when he started thrusting slowing, his hips meeting hers, the sweet friction of his leg between hers making hard to hold back and then his hands squeezed her breast and clit and she slowly moved her body in little waved movements, while her hand took his dark hair between her fingers, he sucked her shoulder and neck softly .

"Killian, ah, i need to feel you"- she moaned – "please" – she parted her legs and he let go of his leg, moving it back and possionating his now hard rock cock in place not getting inside yet. They both kept moving with a lazy peace and she let go of his hair and neck to grab the tip of his length, making him moan against her ear and she moaned as well.

"I need to be inside of you, Love. Do you want it?"- his voice was deep from the sleeping but still he sounded like a god sex, making her shiver

"I need you"- she responded and opened her legs wider, giving all the acces that he needed, he took her leg over his and pulled away enough to slid inside, staying still after the tip made its way home and they both moaned in anticipation, he didnt change his peace going all the way in, so slow that almost hurt, but its was perfect for midnight round and they enjoyed at last. Once he filled her until the hilt and made he moan over and over, he thursted, his hips meeting the back of hers over and over, one of his hand joined with hers, pressing against her breast and the other rubbing from her flat stomach until where they were joined, his mouth kissing and licking over her shoulder and neck, as he smelled her hair, breathing her in.

"You are so beautiful, Emma. Oh god, i love you so much"-

"Ahh. I love you too, so much"- her hands going back, on his ass, squeezing it, pushing deeper . She kept moving her body in a sensual pace, this wasnt rought sex or fast search of release, they needed to feel each other, to taste each other, to make love to each other, to make the world stop when they could only hear the sound skin meeting skin, and moans and love words, there was nothing else but them, making love in the dark night, only with a candle light in the place.

They kept going, so slow, it was like a sensual dance, it was so erotic that make them both want more and more but it was such a sweet torture to change the pace of their bodies moviments, their hips and hands moving in matching rythmn and their hearts beating as one.

They kept it until they couldnt hold back anymore, until it hurt and they barely could feel their legs and he knew that she needed to come, so without changing the pace of his thrusts, he circled her clit fast and hard and it didnt took too long to feel her walls clenching around him, making him feel her in the most extraordinary way, letting him know what he has done to her, to her body, how much pleasure he could bring to her body and soul.

"Oh god, Killian"- she cried out –"You are so big and thick, you feel so damn good, filling me like this, dont stop, please dont stop"- she thursted her hips backward faster and her sweet words and her walls squeezing him tight, was it and she felt him pulsing inside of her , he moaned and bit her shoulder as his seed filled her, making her moan, it always felt amazing when she sucked him dry, neither of them would never get tired of it. They both stayed still, she could feel his milky seed running down her tight but it felt good , everything about him and _from_ him felt always good as hell and she couldnt never get enough.

Their body were exhaustely sated and their heart and soul completely content, they felt the land of dreams calling their names again and they did without moving, his now soft length still burried inside of her warmth until he moved himself out in his sleep, when he couldnt take it anymore but either of them dared to move an inch away, it felt too good to rest, to dream in each other´s arms.

-...-...-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"Morning, my beautiful Swan"- he kissed her shoulder, where he found that she had a bite mark. She held his arms, bringing them tigher around her and she smiled, second later turned around.<p>

"Pirate"- she couldnt help the wide smile printed on her face, it almost hurt but she couldnt stop. She kissed him and rest her face against his warm neck, breathing him in. – "hmm can we stay here, like this, forever?"- she asked

"That would be my biggest dream, my love"- he kissed her other shoulder now

"Hmm, i hadnt have such a good sleep in long days"- she smiled

"Well, you didnt stay asleep for so long, did you, princess"- he teased

"And you didnt seem to want me to stop, did you?"-

"Never, I would never deny pleasure to you, Swan"- he kissed her lips and she mm-ed against him

"And I love you for that, for making me feel so good, always so good"

"I quite enjoy it myself too, princess"- he kissed opened mouth over her neck and held her tight, never waiting to let go.

They stayed in bed, talking and sweetly kissing as long as they could and later went back to the castle, Emma made her way to the kitchen in search of Rose, to help her to get into her room to change her dress before somebody saw her with the same clothes from the previous day. Meanwhile Killian met Snow and Charming on the hallway and kept talking about the mission and some other stuff.

"Emma, honey!"- Snow recieved her daughter with open arms and hugged her –"Im so happy for you, congratulations"- she said excited, Emma looked at her in confusion and looked at Killian and her father waiting for an explaination.

After a little silence, she said with a big smile all over her face – "Neal told us about the proposal, that he is your betrothed now"-

No again!

HELL

NO!

* * *

><p>AN: things will get better from now on, lets see how they deal with this mess now.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: hi guys, its been a while sorry, life got bussy. I will try to post every day this week, i have free afternoons. Reviews would be nice, my muse´s been dead lately.

* * *

><p>"What- what!"- Emma said, anger running throught her veins, she looked at Killian<p>

"Oh honey, dont get mad at him. He just couldnt hold back and since you didnt join us last night"- Snow said

"No! Thats not going to happen! God, Im sick of this!"- she almost yelled

"Emma what are you talking about"- Charming asked, concerned

"I- I..."- she paused and looked at Killian –" I didnt do that and I never will... because, because, theres something I need to tell you"- she took a deep breathe and swallowed hard and looked at her parents again –"I... We,"

"Excuse me, your highness but I feel like this should be private conversation and I REALLY need to talk to you"- Killian cut her and she turned around to look at him and gave him a killing look, one he pretended not to notice and kept his gaze on Charming, waiting for his answer but Emma didnt wait, she just walked away fast.

-...-...-...-...-.-

* * *

><p>Once she reached out of the castle, not so far away she spotted Neal coming by<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you!"- she yelled

"Emma, what happened?"- he seemed not to understand.

"Why! Why did you tell my parents that i took your proposal?"- she asked, looking into his, she was blushing with anger

"Im sorry, i didnt mean to tell them if you werent there"- he looked apologetic

"What are you talking about, i never said yes"-

"What? But you, you told the pirate that Im your betrothed"- he tried to explain her

"Exactly, I told HIM and i said we would talk later, how could you talk to my parents about this without ASKING me first!"- she was trying not yell or be too cruel

"You are back with him, arent you?"- he asked

"If im or not, it doesnt change anything. I never said yes, not even when he was gone"- she was starting to calm down, everything would be ok, she could handle this.

"This doesnt change a thing, Emma"- he said and she gave him a questioning look –"My offer, it still stands"

"What"-she wasnt following him anymore

"The pirate being here, doesnt take my proposal away"- he explained and Emma gave him an incredulous laugh and looked him right in the eyes.

"Are you actually saying that you are okay with me, sneaking out of my room every night to be with him? That you would okay with me having his child and you would take it as yours?- she asked, as if it was impossible to believe and he just looked at her, firmly- "No! Are you insane!- how you expect for me to do something like that? I would never do that to him, to our child, to this kingdom! Living a fake life, i would NEVER do that to myself... what its in this for you, why would you do something like that?"- she asked him, waiting for an honest answer

"hmm, my father wants me to marry a good princess, and i just thought of you Emma"- he said softly and moved closer, trying to reach for her but she moved back, she wouldnt let it happen again.

"Im sorry but you will have to find someone else. I think is better for you to leave, Neal. I dont want more troubles"- she said, almost apologetic

"If I leave now, just after the pirate came back and you are suddenly happy, your parents will notice, Emma... besides they invited me to stay to their anniversary ball and it would be rude if I dont"- he looked at her with puppy eyes and Emma didnt know what to do, she needed to talk to Killian first, he was acting weird, something must happened

"Fine, just leave me out of trouble"- without other word, she walked past him and went to their place, where the fallen tree meet the water.

-...-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>She stood there, looking at the water and the sky, when she felt his warmth against her back, his chin resting on her shoulder.<p>

"You okay, love"- he didnt finish before she turned around and snuggled into his embrace, resting her forehead on his chest, looking at the ground, he held her closer, his arms around her.- "Is there something wrong? What is it? Did you talk to him?"- he asked, concern growing within him

"Yes, he will leave after the ball"- she said, weakly, not looking at him until he moved away just enough to grab her chin to make her meet his gaze- "what is it?"

"Im just tired of this, I wouldnt blame you if you want to leave... now for real"- she said, pain in her eyes

"Emma, im not going anywhere. Not without you, my love"- he pulled her chin up in order for his lips meet hers but just in time, she pushed away with her hands on his chest and she walked away, looking at the water again

"Why you didnt let me tell my parents?! Im tired of hiding, I want everyone to know!"- she crossed her arms on her chest and turned around to look at him as he walked closer

"Its not that i didnt want you to tell them. Doing it there, like that , didnt seem the best idea but its not even that"- she looked at his eyes and she could tell something was wrong

"What happened, Killian?"- she was concern but couldnt really put a finger on the expression of his face. Was it guilt? Shame?

"Im affraid pirates took prince Eric"- he looked at the ground this time. She covered her mouth and wided her eyes.

"Oh god, Ariel!"- she exclaimed and she noticed the pain and shame depeen in his face and she walked closer to him, her hands on this forearm.-"Hey, you didnt do it"- she said, making him look at her.

"Its what pirates do, its what WE do"- he said, looking at her eyes

"You didnt do anything, you´ve changed and I love you"- she gave him a quick kiss, making him smile a little

"But people think that it could be me"- he looked away

"Did, my parents tell you something?"- she was concerned but also angry

"They did mention that it happened when i was gone"- he rubbed her arms, trying to easy her fury- "Its okay, they have every right to doubt"- he smiled a little

"But"

"And i think"- he kissed her cheek, and went to her neck "its not the best time for them to know"- he nibbled her earlobe "it will be okay, my princess"- and she hold into him, losing into his touch, closing her eyes.

"promise?"- she looked at him

"I love you"- he said and he kissed her, full of passion but mostly love, so much true love.- after they pulled away, breathless, foreheads resting against each other

"I want to show you something"- she spoke into his mouth, kissed him once more and grabbed his hand to lead his way. Once they walked and got into the middle of the woods she said "This is a place, where i used to come to play and hide when i was a kid, my parents and the knights would get crazy looking for me"- she smiled at the memory

"Its beautiful"- he looked around

"Its just the woods"- she said, still holding his hand

"Seems special to you, that makes it beautiful"- he walked closer slowly and pulled her into his arms, hugging her from behind and kissed her cheek and she laughed.

"Havent been here for a while, not since..."- she looked around

"Should we be here then?"

"Nobody comes around this part of the castle anymore and Its okay, im with you"-she smiled, holding him tighter and he kissed her neck, making closer her eyes again and grab his head with both of her hands –"Oh god, how can i want you so much? How can i love this much?"-

"Im devilishly handsome"- he grinned and she turned around and her mouth met his, sucking, almost trying to devour each other, tongue exploring each other´s wet insides.

"Killian"- she whispered when he walked backward her back hitting a tree and he sucked her neck with force again , going down to her ledge. He stopped and looked at her, her hair was messy, blushed cheeks with desire and swollen red from lips, hard breathing coming out of her and she smiled a little and brought him back to her, moaning against his mouth, her hands going to his ass pushing him against her, closer as she could, needing some sweet friction. It didnt took long before she started working on undoing his pants, cupping him throught it first.

"You sure, here?"- he asked against her ear

"I need you, everywhere"- she answered and she thanked god for choosing a simple gown, almost as simple as her maiden´s (more princess-ish of course) (since they started getting intimate, she always wore that kind of dress) so, when she finally helped him to free his long hard rock cock from his pants, which made her moan and her wetness to run south, he pulled his cloth under his ass and grabbed her legs, taking them around his lower back, he ripped her panty off of her and his hand went there, where she was aching with need for his touch, for all of him.- "Oh, Killian"- she moaned, arching her back against the tree

"You are so wet, Emma and Im so bloody hard for you"- he kissed her, his finger circling her clit, eating her moans with his mouth- "Tell me, love. I wanna hear you". He let go of her wetness and his hands went to the hem of her dress, taking one of her breast out and soon after covering it with his mouth, sucking hard but never letting go of it, his tongue licking her nipple, making it hard for him. She tried to hold her moans as much as she could, but some of his ministration were too good to help it. He moaned against her soft skin and let go with a pop suck and licked his lips and sucked her breast once more. Without second thoughts he went to her mouth and kissed her, while his hand covered her swolled breast under her dress again.

"I want you, please. I need you inside me. Make me yours"- she said against his mouth, her hand grabbing his hard length and stroking him, making him bite her lip when she circled the tip and she tried to guide him home but he stopped her. He grabbed her ass, pulling her up to gain better access and took his cock on hand and started slowly rubbing the tip over her stomach and going down

"Tell me"- he said, the head of his erection rubbing against her wet folds, up and down, making almost hard to breathe and speak for her.

"Get inside of me please"- he kept moving his length, wanting to hear more- "I want your beautiful big cock filling me. I want to feel it, to feel you in me, please"- she begged and she moaned when felt his tip in her entrance, going slowly in

"Like this"- he smirked

"More, i need more, please"-

"This?" he asked and without hesitation, in one single movement filled her until the hilt, as deep as he could go

"Oh god , yes- fuck me"- she couldnt never get enough of him and it was all he needed, he fucked hard and fast against the tree, thank god her dress wasnt that thin and before taking his pants down when they started kissing, he gave her his jack to wear in order to prevent hurting her back with his deep long hard thrusts against her center. He made her come soon enough and seconds later he was spilling his seed inside of her walls, it always felt so good, being one, coming together, his cum inside of her. "That was amazing, you are so good"- she said

"Just for you, my Emma"- he smiled, his forehead resting against hers and they were trying to recover their breath. He pulled out of her, letting her legs touch the ground. He took his soft cock inside of his pants and wore his jacket back as she was resting, still breathless and blushing against the tree.- "Are you up for second round"- he teased

"Anytime"- she kissed him, lazy kiss this time, just showing their love. And he abruptly pulled away

"Someone is coming"


	25. Chapter 25

"Someone is coming"- he pressed her against the tree, trying to protect her. He was giving her his give back and they were looking to see whats going on and they heard some noises and then a light and birds flying up.

"What was that?"- Emma asked, recovering her breath

"Im not sure"- he walked away, looking around.

"Was that...Was that magic?- she panicked –" we, we shouldnt be here"- he turned around, facing her and he stroked her face and she closed her eyes.

"Love, theres something i need to tell you. We should leave"- he told her and she opened her eyes and looked at him

"What is it?"- she could tell it was something important.

"No here, lets go"- he grabbed her hand and they walked to the fallen tree to get his horse and they went to their secret place.

-...-...-...-...

* * *

><p>"You said Neal will leave after the ball, is that correct?"- he asked her, bringing the chair close to the bed where she was sitting and reached for her hands.<p>

"Yes"

"Did you asked him about my note?" – she looked down, hoping he would understand .

"Oh, no... I did not, i just wanted him to leave. Im sorry. It doesnt matter anyway, he is leaving and we are together and i would like to keep a good memory of him even if i dont see him ever again. He was my friend, still cant believe he would do something like that"- she said, and he frowned a little

"Because he is your first kiss"- he said, clenching his jaw and letting go of her hand and sat straight in the chair

"Jealous?"- she teased but he didnt blink- "Killian..."- She said softly, squeezing his knee

"I need to know this, love. What are your feelings for him?"- he leaned closer on the edge of the chair, looking at her eyes, trying to read her.

"Are you serious?!"- she moved back this time, her hands resting on the bed –"Do you really need to ask that? I understand you are jealous but"

"This isnt about jealousy, Swan!"- he cut her, harshly . She froze at the tone of his voice and his expression softned –"Just tell me, please"- he moved closer, taking her hand again

"Whats going on?"- she asked but he was still waiting for his answer –"When I met him he was a lost boy, I liked him, He kissed me. I was sad when he left but I moved on, I just hoped he would be okay. And Im happy that his father found him"

"You might not be in a minute"- he always whispered and she looked at him questioning but he continue "Do you trust him?"

"I .. I did but if he took your note, how can I? I just want him to leave, to leave us alone"- she squeezed his hand, lacing their fingers together and smiled at him –"What is it, Killian. You are scaring me, whats going on?"

"I think i never got to tell you the reason of my leaving, Emma"

"No, now that you mentioned it. What was so important that you had to leave... me" – she looked down at the last part, because it still hurt.

"Didnt you ask yourself why he doesnt talk about his life, his family, his father?"- he asked and she seemed confussed

"Have you talk to him?"- She smirked

"YOU told me, love"- he gaved her a serious look

"He doesnt like talking, i didnt want to push"- she was trying to understand where this was going

"You wont like this and Im sorry... but he doesnt want to tell you, I felt something was wrong and thats why I have to find out what was going on"- he looked upset, almost sad

"Meaning?"- She still wasnt following

"Im sorry, Emma. The last thing i ever wanted was to be the one to hurt you"- he said with pain in his eyes . She couldnt help the tears in her eyes, what was he saying? Would he leave her? Again? For real? That was the first thought that crossed her mind.

"You are leaving?"- she said weakly, almost impossible to hear because she was affraid to be real

"No, Love. This isnt about us. Not really"- He pulled her into his arms, her tears rolling down and she relaxed into his embrace.

"What then? Just tell me!"- She pulled away

"He... he is the dark one´s son, Emma"- he confessed

"What?"- was all she could say but Killian didnt answer –"No! It has to be a mistake. He is a prince...he cant-he cant be the dark one´s son" – she moved away from him and she stood up

"Im sorry, love"- he said and followed her

"No, you are making a mistake. Who told you that?"

"A man that i know"

"He lied to you, theres a mistake... No, no no. This cant be real"- she said, tears rolling down. She didnt want to believe it

"You have to believe me, you have to trust me, Emma"- He sound almost hurt and she walked to him

"Of course I trust you!"- she held his shoulder –"I dont want to believe it"- she said softly, breaking voice and he held her tight in his arms and she let go the sobbing out.

"Its okay. Shhh, it will be okay. Im sorry, Im so sorry. Im here, I love you"-

"I love you too, so much"- she said between sobs and held into him the sobbing stop, she stayed in his arms for a while but then suddenly pulled slightly away –"You, you were about to let me marry him!?"- she yelled and moved back.

"Of course not!"-

"You were mad and hurt and you didnt say a word!"- she yelled, tears in her eyes again

"Emma"- he walked toward her again, his hands resting on her shoulder but she didnt relax –"I would NEVER let someone hurt you. I was only waiting to have some kinda proof, love. You were mad, and I was mad. Would you believed me? Would your parents believed me?"- her expression softned and she relaxed under his touch again and she hugged him

"Im sorry"- she rested her head against his neck, trying to breathe again, breathing him in. They stayed like that for a while, taking everything in, until later on, she pulled away again –"I have to talk to him"

"No, you dont"- he said and his hand grabbed her face, so she could look at him and know that he was serious.

"If i dont, i wont never believe it. This cant be real"- she said and it shouldnt hurt him but it did, not just because some jackass hurt her but she didnt want to believe him.

"Emma"- he said. And Emma could tell that it pained him

"Its not you, Killian. I love you and I trust you . Dont you understand, he is the dark one´s son! And he proposed to me, he came into my home, with my family! After what he did to us! To my parents! I cant, I need to talk to him"- she walked away and he stopped her grabbing her arm but she didnt blink

"You are crazy if you think i will let you go alone, to talk with the bloody dark one´s son. Even if you dont believe me, I wont let you take such a risk"-

"Ki-"

"And Im NOT gonna argue"- he finished and she just walked pulling her arm away. She was sorry that she was hurting him but she couldnt help it . And She was really happy that he wanted to protect her, he loved her that much, just like she loved him.

-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

><p>They knew they would likely find him in the stables with the horses. It was the place, he used to spend time since Killian came back. She asked the workers to leave back to the castle, so they all could talk alone.<p>

"Neal, i need to talk to you"- she said harshly

"Emma"- he sound almost happy, he was open mouthed when he turned around and found Killian with her. No happy faces. –"What is going on. What can i do for you?"- he looked back and forth between them

"Emma needs to ask you some things"- Killian said, stroking her arm slightly for a second

"Do you care about me, Neal? Do you have any good feelings for me?"- she asked, making Killian swallow hard while Neal looked at him in concern.

"Of course! We are friends!"- he answered, faking a smile

"I know you dont like talking about your father but you tell me how he found you?"- He looked at her and Killian and around in panick, his face was white and he hasitated

"What, why are you asking this?"- and Emma couldnt take it anymore

"Is the dark one your father Neal?- she said, a deep inside she wanted to be false. Tell its a lie, Neal.

"What! No! Who told you that? It was this pirate, wasnt it?"- He yelled and pointed at Killian, looking him up and down with disguse

"Keep your voice down, Mate"- he said with a deep tone and move to walk toward Neal but Emma stepped in the way.

"Emma, can we talk alone?"- he said softly

"No bloody hell I will leave you alone with that beast´s son!"- and Neal´s jaw clenched

"Just look at me and tell me that its not true"- Emma asked again, fearing the worse

"Its not, Emma"- Neal said and Emma walked closer, looking at his eyes

"You are lying! Why? How could you!"- she yelled with pain and mostly anger –"You know what he has done to my family, to my parents? How I had to leave all those years after it!"- She felt the anger raising all over her body, she wasnt sure if she didnt yell or hit him, her heart might would explode

"Emma"

"Just stop! Just do something good once and tell the truth!"- she yelled

"Yes, Im the dark one´s son"

* * *

><p>AN: And things are coming to an end, not the fanfic (yet) just things. Thanks for reading!


End file.
